The Male Confessed
by FallenConfessor
Summary: Richard, Zedd and Kahlan continue their journey to vanquish the evil tyrant. On their travels; dark secrets are revealed, fear on a prophecy builds, love is fought whilst one mysterious male will change their lives forever with a secret of their own.
1. The flow of time

**Legend of the Seeker**

**The Male Confessed**

Hey everyone! I am back and writing about a television in it's prime. The Legend of the Seeker, based from Terry Goodkind's best selling series 'The Sword of Truth' hit American screens in November 2008. I have decided to write the continuous journey of Richard, Kahlan and Zedd with my own adventure for the three-some.

So I hope you all enjoy it and follow as this story progresses. I came up with this idea for 'The Male Confessed' a couple days back and have only now decided to put it onto here. It's an interesting story with a good plot. The story will consist of the threesome trying to stop Darken like in the television series but it will be intertwined with other storylines of my own creation.

So sit back, enjoy and please review. Every review will help this story progress. Criticism is also welcome as long as it's constructive. Constructive criticism can help my story get better.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or am in anyway associated with the characters in the _**Legend of the Seeker**_. I am also in no way associated with characters in _**The Sword of Truth**_ book series by _Terry Goodkind_. I am but a fan of the show and the book series and wish to share my own mind to the television series.

Characters that have not made an appearance or been revealed via pictures **FROM** the _sword of truth_ will not make an appearance here for it is copyright against Terry's books. Characters which have made it to the show (Kahlan, Richard, Zedd, Darken etc) as well as those revealed via pictures or word **OFFICIALLY** (Denna, Queen Milena) could possibly open up them being in this fanfiction. Also, with Denna a Mord'Sith, I will include others.

Characters I create from my own mind are owned by myself and myself alone. For any character to resemble a real life counterpart or for one to resemble a future character in Legend of the Seeker is mere coincidence.

This disclaimer will carry out onto every single chapter to follow in this fanfiction.

**Synopsis**

Set after episode 7 'Identity', join Richard as he finds himself in a journey of deceit, love and betrayal. With Demmin Nass with the first box of Orden Richard and his friends must stop the villain. Kahlan continues to fret over Shota's warning whilst Zedd's secret may be about to come to surface.

Elsewhere, to complicate matters, a mysterious male will enter all their lives and put them at great risk with a dark secret he hides deep within him and a connection with someone which will change their life forever.

**Chapter 1**

The flow of time

"You will be betrayed…" she begins with great conviction. As she says it, her left arm begins to levitate, her fingers flex to point at Kahlan. The three before Shota stood cautious but listening intently on what the witch woman were to say next. "By the one, in white" she utters in a breathless tone. Kahlan, her eyes widening with sheer horror, backs up staggered. Turning to Richard who, along with Zedd, has turned to stare at her, shakes her head in desperate need to convince them both she wouldn't. She would never commit such an act this witch woman has prophesised. Kahlan's heart was pounding at great panic. Sweat begun to spread across her face and then her body making her silky white Confessor dress start to stick to her irritably.

"Richard, I wouldn't!" she cried as the tears begun to form. She now stood frozen as if by some invisible force gripping her in an intense vice grip. Looking into his rapture gaze was heart-poundingly scary and tantalising. She realised then it was this look in his grey eyes which stopped her. Despite confused himself he had that intensity not just in his eyes but his face which told her he was thinking hard. She knew he wouldn't believe she would betray him. At least, she hoped he did. It would kill her if he could possibly think of such an act from her to him.

"Prophecy…" sneers Shota making her way over to Richard with a deathlike presence. "Is set in stone. What I saw be the truth. The one in white will betray you" she told him snakelike. With a click of her tongue she removed her gaze on Richard and turned it to Zedd who looked more alert. The old wizard stood transfixed. "You, old man, must help the Seeker do what he cannot do"

"What might that be?" growled Zedd taking a step forward but to be held back by Richard. Standing strong he never took his intense grey eyes off the witch woman. He was still trying to get his head around what he was told. Should he believe what she told him?

"What I mean" said Shota calmly and intently "Is that Richard must kill the Mother Confessor-" about to continue, Richard's head snapped over in her direction having been locked on Kahlan. She in turn looked at Shota her eyes wide, tears settling.

"What?" barked Richard. Grabbing the hilt of his sword to ensure it loose and secure, ready to be needed at a moments notice, dropped it back into its scabbard. Shota, un phased and amused by Richard's sudden outburst, calmly smiled at him as she appraised the stress wrinkles on his brow. Interlocking her hands in front of her she turned her attention back to Zedd choosing to ignore what Richard outbursted.

"For her to betray him in what I had foreseen. But the Seeker's feelings cloud his better judgement. He'll need you, his trusted –," before she could finish Zedd flashed her a dangerous glare. His hands, before he knew it, were outstretched in front of him with small balls of blue electric crackling away inside. The forceful look in his hazel eyes told her if she said what he knew her about to say that it would be the last thing she to say. Noticing his look she cunningly smiled which brought great confusion to Richard. "-Friend, to give reason to his heightened passion. He'll need you, Zeddicus Zu'l' Zorander, to finish what must be done"

"Listen Shota" proclaimed Richard stepping forward. Zedd, now at ease, closed his hands thus extinguishing the electric once circling inside them. Small puffs of smoke escaped his frail bony hands and cleared into the still air. Kahlan and he shared a knowing look before returning to see what Richard would say and do next. Kahlan reasoned with herself that with his look and attitude at the moment, he might actually kill Shota where she stood. Despite Richard's small advancement, Shota stood strong and peaceful. Gracefully watching him and welcoming him closer to her. Her peaceful gaze strangely put him at ease and made him less angered than he already was.

"Yes?" she asked him with a twinge of impatience masked with peace and love. He stopped in his tracks as if held in another world by her intense stare. He then remembered what he needed to say and so continued.

"I'm not a big fan of prophecy. Frankly, I won't believe what hasn't happened yet" he told her firmly. Kahlan look astounded at him but sighed with relief. The dread that was on her suddenly lifted when she knew Richard wouldn't believe what Shota said. She still felt uneasy around Shota and the better they were away from her the better. "Kahlan is my friend who I trust with my life. She would never betray me" Kahlan smiled and shared a look with Zedd once more.

"But prophecy-"

"Screw prophecy!" snapped Richard stunning Kahlan and Zedd but for him it was a split second. Kahlan suddenly realised this whole time she had a look of vulnerability on her. Reprimanding herself, she changed her look into that of a Confessor. It was the look which possessed no emotion. It was the look her mother, and her mother, had taught her. It was the face all Confessor's had to know and use. It sealed their true emotions and cut them off from the job they had to do. "Prophecy is but a word. Prophecy is a moment not happened yet. Prophecy therefore does not exist. So Shota I believe your time is up. Farewell" he told her before turning his back. Nodding to Zedd and Kahlan they respectively turned on their heels and followed close behind Richard.

"Heat!" she shouted out behind them. All three stopped and turned to face Shota who hadn't moved. The light breeze ruffled her thin silk black dress. Her unmoving hair stood out in comparison with her pale skin and dark dress.

"Excuse me?" asked Richard getting flustered to still be talking with her.

"Heat. Beware of the heat"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I do not know" she admits. Richard's frown only deepened.

"You tell me to beware of the heat. Heat you have no knowledge of?"

"I am a witch woman. We see things in the flow of time that prove relevant. I have no say of the matter. When I see it I know only what I saw. Not always the meaning. I saw heat and that you should beware of it"

"Thank you." Said Richard unsure of it all before turning to leave.

"Chainfire" she uttered causing Richard to turn around. Zedd however spun around with urgency as his face portrayed great worry and seriousness.

"What did you say?" he asked her stepping forward. His simple, plain, unadorned robes swayed as he approached her in a brisk walk. Richard turned to Kahlan in hopes she'll know of this mysterious word. Her expression proved she didn't so Richard turned back to Zedd and Shota.

"Chainfire" she repeated in a monotone voice.

"How do you know of that word?" Zedd asked her, stopping to a halt in front of her, crunching some twigs beneath him. Her face revealed no emotion. Much like Kahlan. Mere inches from Zedd's intimidating rapture gaze she didn't move. She didn't falter. Her face begun to twist and distort. Zedd frowned as he stepped back in stunned disbelief. Before anyone could grasp what was happening, in Shota's place, stood a small little girl with blonde hair. She wore a white dress down to the floor. Her blue eyes looked up at Zedd who now had tears in his eyes. In incredulity he had to backtrack.

"Don't be angry at her. She means no harm. She only sees what the flow of time makes her see. She knows not what she sees."

"How dare you!" snapped Zedd, his anger boiling. "How dare you morph into her!". In between his hands formed a large glowing ball of liquid yellow, orange and red fire. Swirling and lighting up the entire forest the sight was blinding. Richard stepped back as the heat from the ball of fire became unbearable. In front of Zedd was Shota once again. She held a look of genuine confusion and hurt.

"Do you not love her? I saw you angry and so became the one person who made you happy. I gave you the greatest gift of seeing a loved one again" when her eyes filled with tears, the ball of intense liquid fire sudden extinguished with a puff of smoke which astounded both Richard and Kahlan. Zedd's heart sank when he watched Shota at what seemed to be genuine distraught. He knows what witch women are like. He suddenly felt foolish and over reacted. "I should go" she tells them all turning away.

"Shota, I'm sorry, but you must understand why…" his voice trailed off as she begun to vanish into the overwhelming amount of trees and shrub. Zedd stood as he watched her leave like a lifeless spirit. When consumed by the forest, Zedd turned to face a concerned Richard and Kahlan.

"What happened?" asked Richard confused. Kahlan stepped forward with great compassion and sympathy.

"It was nothing. We should go" lied Zedd putting calm to his voice. About to walk off, Richard stood in his way, blocking him from walking further.

"Need I remind you that we have a confessor who can get the truth from you?" asked Richard with innocently playful eyebrows raised. Kahlan didn't share in his little joke. When he looked at her she held a serious gaze and gently shook her head. She understood that he didn't know the full extent of a confessor's power. He frowned when turning back to Zedd and took a more relaxed calm approach.

"What's Chainfire?" he asked. Before Zedd could even think of replying, a scream erupted far in the forest, the way they were planning on going. All turning their attention to the screams, Kahlan heard that unique ring of metallic steel in the air and knew what it was. The sword of truth had been drawn. Richard suddenly pounced forward and sprinted into the shrub without a moment's hesitation. Quick on his heels, Kahlan and Zedd followed. In the shadows, Shota watched as Zedd was consumed by the trees and shrub. A small smirk begun to form on her face before she allowed the darkness to devour her.

**To be continued…**

There we have it. The first chapter for this fanfiction and I hope you all enjoyed it. The chapter was small but it got out of the series in terms of continuing directly after an episode. Now I can make the story my own so to speak. What did you guys think of the first chapter? Please submit your reviews and tell me you're feelings. What did you like? What was sad? What did Shota mean by "Heat" and "Chainfire"? Who screamed? All may be revealed next chapter but you'll never know unless you review.

I hope to continue this story but cannot do so without you guys giving me the power and strength to continue. So I hope to read your reviews and then write the next chapter.

Take care.


	2. The valley

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Hello everyone! Firstly, a HUGE thank you to Kitty Invictus, for what you told me about the rating. Because of your kind and helpful words I've gained 3 other people reviewing my story. So once more, thank you.

So everyone, I'm here again with a new chapter. I'm happy that you guys are liking the story so far. Four reviews is fine for me. So everyone it's time to sit back and enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget, please review at the end, thank you.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2  
**Into the valley

The howl of the wind suddenly erupted. The icy chill to follow abruptly threw the wind from her body. Breathless and staggering for a breath she collapsed onto what felt like a stony surface. The wind felt like little needles on her body. It stung and made her want to scream out but the wind prevented her from such a feeble judgment. The wind was so harsh she couldn't hear anything around her. Voices were muffled. She couldn't recall what was male and what was female. She couldn't recall where these voices where coming from. Trying desperately to gather her bearings she was slammed onto the uneven sharp surface below. A small sigh escaped her lungs as her laboured breath would allow.

Her vision, she realised, was impaired. All was but a white blur where everything was distorted and grotesque. Squinting her eyes they only started to sting agonizingly. Her mouth agape, like the other times, nothing cared to release. Then she did scream. One of the loudest screams she could have possibly made in her life. A shooting agonising pain erupted in her abdomen from the wind. Gasping in haggard gulps she knew her life was failing her.

"We have to leave!" yelled somebody in the distance. It felt so far away. So angelic and peaceful. Could she be with the sprits already? Whilst the thought seemed blissful she shunned it out of her thoughts because she knew she hadn't told him goodbye. She hadn't told him how she truly felt about him. She wouldn't allow the spirits to take her life. She would fight it to the very end.

"How much of this blood is hers?" came another, much deeper voice. Again, the voice never recollected with her. Try as she might the voice didn't pick up any familiarity. This only frustrated her more and when she tried to move she screamed once again. The blistering wind cut her screams short into arduous gasps. Gulping for air, despite how much it cut at her throat, she tried to feel around, for anything. Voices begun again but she couldn't hear a word. The pain from the wind was proving unbearable. Tears begun to sting her eyes when she realised she had been lifted. Her entire body, now grotesquely tense, was frantically moved onto a softer surface but darker surroundings. From once being light, everything was darker impairing her vision all the more.

"Where is she? We need her!" shouted someone with great urgency. She made out the voice was from a he. She then thought of him immediately and knew she was safe. She had to remember his face in her mind. If she didn't, she knew, she'd lose it all and would pass on into the spirit world. A blinding flash suddenly filled her vision followed by an intense heat she hadn't felt anywhere before. The shock of heat made her shake until the chill returned. She hoped the heat would return, despite the blinding and painful light it brought. Muffled screams suddenly overcame her hearing but it was so loud in her state that she was sure her eardrums would burst. Grimacing from the sudden battle howls she realised she was convulsing from the pain.

Knowing what she had to do she painfully lifted her head up. Despite the agony is caused her she had to do it. She needed answers to better equip herself with what was going on. Whilst her vision was blurry the darkness completely covered her sight. When another flash erupted she saw, in that flash, red. Taken a back by the sight she realised then why she felt such abdomen pains. The red was blood. Her blood. Trying to regain composure she felt warming hands touch her body.

"It's ok. You're alright" said the voice, sounding female. It had a tone of peace and solace despite the madness that was erupting around them. She knew that he would let no one get through unless they were good. From the pain and panic building she tried to calm down for this seemingly peaceful lady to do what was needed to be done. Frightened at what was going to happen she felt a warm heat on her body. Unlike the heat previous it wasn't intense or agonising. It made her at ease and some what happy. The heat begun from her legs up to her stomach. "This might hurt. But try and relax" said the voice more of a plead then anything. She could tell, from the tone as well, that she sounded guilty for what she had to do. That tone made Kahlan trust this woman.

"Ok" she gasped. There was another blinding flash followed by that horrifying heat. In the blinding flash she caught a glimpse of grey wavy hair. That was all before her stomach erupted with an agonising swirl of pain. Gasping inwardly, a quick scream escaped her despite her insistence to hold it in. She realised her fists were gripped but one was holding something. It felt warm. It was his hand. Holding on for dear life to the man she knew it belonged to she arched her back.

"You're doing great" said a voice beside her. The pain, be it quick, felt like it gripped her in never ending torment. Her body slammed onto the ground as the light fresh heat moved up the rest of her body before stopping on her head. Her head suddenly begun to produce a numbing sensation, her ears had an intense ringing whilst her eyesight suddenly went dark. But her sense to feel remained. Her body tingled. She could feel the soothing heat and his hand gripping her hand tightly.

"Almost… done" said the female. Kahlan could hear it as an elderly voice and also that this woman was exhausted. Pained herself this woman continued what she had to do. Her vision slowly returned to her at first as a blur, then as shadows before people and figures begun to materialize. Gasping with the regained breath and energy, her hearing also came back to her. She could hear men crying out in agony, others begged for mercy, others gargled as their life escaped them.

She then looked at where she was and suddenly wished she couldn't see again. Dead bodies by the hundreds lay sprawled. Blood was everywhere as the stench of burnt flesh filled her lungs that she could have almost puked. The flaccid corpses of men in armour was sickening. However the armour she saw confused her for it was armour she had never seen before. Everyone wore white chain mail with a moon and four stars in the centre of their armoured plated chest.

"Where am I?" she asked turning to face him. At that instance, when their eyes met, her world stopped. His raptor gaze put her at ease and made her forget the smells and the sights around her. To look into those grey eyes was captivating beyond belief. She could stare into those eyes for eternity.

"You need to rest" he told her sincerely. She shook her head and when attempting to stand felt light headed and sat back down against a rock wall. "You need to rest" he repeated with more conviction. It was the voice which told her that if she didn't comply with the orders that he'd be forced to take other measures to make sure she complied. The outcome, whatever that may be, she didn't want to find out. Instead of arguing she nodded her head and allowed herself to rest.

"Richard!" shouted a voice to her right. Richard went to move but looked over at her left to an elderly woman, panting and covered with sweat.

"Can you look after her?" he asked and she nodded. Richard, be it reluctantly, let go of her hand and jumped over the fallen bodies to return to battle. The strong metallic sound of metal filled the dark cold room. As she sat there, trying to ignore the stench, she turned to face the woman. She wore a simple brown dress dirtied with mud and leafs. Her grey hair, in disarray, stood out as it came to her shoulders. The pain and exhaustion from her lifeless green eyes told her that what ever she had to do had proved hazardous.

"I'm Nell" she said forcing on a smile which obviously proved of great effort.

"I'm Kahlan. Thank you for healing me. I presume you did heal me? I'm not too sure what exactly is going on here" The old woman shifted in her position before continuing. Her wrinkled and dried up face looked miserable. Her drooping eyelids covered most of her eyes concealing much emotion.

"You were hurt pretty badly" said the old woman having to catch her breath. Kahlan felt great empathy for the woman. It was her thought she felt like this. "You jumped in front of the Seeker to protect him from an arrow. You seemed ever so insistent and urgent to save him" said Nell.

"I am a Confessor, it is my duty to protect the seeker" lied Kahlan trying to brush the subject under the dirt and move on. Her attempt did not conclude to Nell how she would have wished. The old woman, despite her pain and exhaustion, raised her eyebrows in scepticism.

"I know love when I see it. You love the seeker. It was like you be proving a point" Kahlan went to answer but was quickly interrupted, "I need not know the details. But after the incident you went down pretty hard and smacked your head. Richard and Zedd carried you here, into this nearby cave, to where I healed you". Kahlan nodded her head and smiled her thanks.

"I don't remember much before that. How did this happen?" she asked gesturing to the dead bodies. "What happened?"

"I was walking the woods trying to find you, confessor, with a message. I had been travelling for a good 5 days" confessed Nell. Kahlan frowned and sat up more intently listening. She hadn't even noticed the battle cries, screaming and dead bodies around her.

"A message?"

"But I was attacked by these strange soldiers." She ignored. "I tried to defend myself but there were too many. I tried to use my magic but it proved feeble. When I screamed for help, who to come to my rescue than the seeker himself? The Seeker, with the old wizard drew them back. You went to rescuing me when Richard was almost shot with the arrow. The arrow you intercepted" said Nell. Kahlan felt her healed stomach and grimaced by the slight pain to follow. "Whilst I cleared the blood and closed the wound, you still need to heal" Kahlan nodded.

"What are these men?"

"I have no idea, only that they seemed to want me"

"And this message you came with? What was it?" asked Kahlan. The old woman was panting more when collapsing onto the gravel below. Kahlan in alerted frantic panic shot up and, fighting through the pain, kneeled beside Nell. "Nell, Nell!" she shouted at the old woman. Nell's eyes filled with tears as she looked to the rock ceiling with peaceful solace.

"He's there. I can see him" she said with a low but peaceful tone. She seemed comforted. Blissful. It warmed Kahlan's heart to see the look on her face and the tone of her voice. But she was also saddened to know that this healer was possibly dying, more importantly, dying for healing Kahlan.

"Who?" asked Kahlan with gentle ease, holding onto her frail hand.

"Wilbert. My husband" she whispered. Kahlan smiled suddenly realising tears were falling from her face. Tears too, rolled down Nell's cheeks.

"How?" gasped Kahlan, "How is this happening?"

"I am an old woman. Healing you, saving you from death, took all my energy." Kahlan's heart panged with agonising guilt.

"I'm sorry" she cried. The old woman smiled softly and looked at Kahlan as if to tell her that she shouldn't be. In that innocent smile there was no pain. No agony. The stillness made Kahlan weep more and more so when Nell's hand went limp. Choking back her tears, Kahlan knelt over her and slowly closed her eyes. "May the spirits protect you" she prayed. Taking in a deep breath she heard the squeak of armour behind her and the withdrawal of a sword. Widening her eyes with alerted panic, she rolled out the way as a sword cut through the cold air and hit stone.

"I'm sorry" mocked the attacker, laughing. Kahlan, crouched like a tiger, turned to face her attacker. Like those fallen, he wore the white chain mail with the metal chest plate with the strange symbols. His face was concealed by his white helmet. He drew his simple looking sword, which looked rather odd, and begun to approach her. Despite her pain, she had to move, she had to react, she had to fight. If she didn't, her life would be over. As the sword came down she swiftly rolled out the way whilst grabbing for a fallen soldiers sword. Standing up, sword in hand, she had to regain her bearings when she felt dizzy. "I cannot tell you how great it would feel to kill a confessor. Especially the mother confessor" Kahlan stood back in shock, almost stumbling over a dead body.

"How do you know?" she asked in sheer shock and confusion. She could sense the man smirking behind his helmet.

"I know a lot about you, Kahlan Amnell" and with that he swung the sword. Ducking underneath it, she lifted up her sword. Feeling the warmth of the metal in her hands felt exhilarating. Given a sense of energy from it, it drove her onwards to kill this soldier. Through gritted teeth, she wore the face of a confessor, the face which showed no emotion. Aiming for his stomach, the soldier hopped back narrowly avoiding what could have been a fatal blow. In that instance, she had moved closer to him, which enabled him to slam his black filthy boot into her face. Stumbling back and falling over a body, she panted when realising the sword coming down to her stomach with a vertical drop.

"Die!" he yelled with conviction. With a yell of her own she smashed her sword sideward into his sword knocking that, and him, off balance. With that window of opportunity, her leg came up and her foot forcefully slammed into his unprotected groin. The soldier, shocked by the move, staggered back and wailed in pain. Falling to his knees, Kahlan stood up and removed the soldier's helmet. She was taken aback by what she witnessed. He had shaggy blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Soft skin and a young demeanour he looked to be in his early teens. He was but a boy.

"But…" she staggered to speak, "You're a boy" she said in disbelief. He looked up at her as his fist came hard and fast into her stomach. Crying out in pain with her freshly healed, but slightly fragile stomach, she stumbled back. The sword came out from her hands and clattered onto the stony ground beneath them both. The soldier came on top of her and hit her head against the ground. The blow to the stomach had winded her and injured her that she felt blood soak into her white confessor dress.

"Oh, I may look like a boy" he sneered, "But underneath this armour I am all man. Maybe you, mother confessor, will get to feel just that" he told her. Despite her hunger to kill him the blow to the stomach had took everything she had left from her. Weak and off balance before she was even worse now. She had no chance at fighting him. But she did have a chance with something else. He was close enough. All it took was one moment and he would be hers.

"Funny" she said, "You don't look the type"

"What do you mean?" he asked getting closer to her. She watched absorbedly.

"Well, instead of telling me what a man you are, why don't you just show me? Instead of going on with a bunch of boring words which portray no meaning?" she asked.

"Oh I'll show you! I'll show you good and proper!" he growled. Grabbing her head, her hand slammed into his soft throat. She could feel his uvula under her skin shaking from the shock of the impact. Time was now hers. He was hers. Time stopped in that instance. There was nothing he could do but feel the power of her confessor heritage. Her mind cleared of everything around her, of everything she had done. What consumed her mind was of this one moment. The restraint deep within her shook with anticipation to be released. Her intense green eyes locked onto his blue eyes which, surprisingly, portrayed no fear but yet more mocking-ness. As it luring her, eager for her to unleash her power.

With her confessor face she released the restraint she always holds. A breath escaped both her and his lungs. Kahlan expected the lighting with no sound. She expected to see his eyes be consumed with blackness. She expected something. But nothing.

"What happened?" she asked breathless. By her hair, he hurled her to a standing position and pulled out a small knife he had hidden in his boot. She knew then why he had that look in his eyes before she attempted to unleash her power. He knew it wouldn't work. Like he had counted on her using it. Since she had she felt even more tired, weak and frail. What ever happened had left a hollow empty feeling in her. The weight of her power she had always felt was suddenly lifted. Whilst it felt blissful, she knew something was seriously wrong.

She couldn't feel her power anymore. Try as she might, she couldn't. It was gone. She felt empty and alone. "What, happened?" she asked exasperated and in laboured gasps. She wondered where Richard was. Why wasn't he there?

"Kahlan!" shouted an elderly voice gravely. The soldier immediately pulled his knife to her throat. She felt powerless and didn't have the strength to fight him back. His free hand held her firmly to him. She wanted to cry out but couldn't gather the needed energy. The pain in her stomach begun to show in her face which she had desperately tried to hide. She couldn't even cry, moan or scream from it, she was too exhausted. She felt like she had just used her power when she knew, in reality, that didn't happen. So with that, on top of feeling her power gone and from the healing, she felt as good as a lifeless corpse.

"I wouldn't old man!" said the soldier. Kahlan looked up with great effort to find Zedd stood with a ball of condensed electric giving Zedd a glowing blue aura. The ball of electric was almost blinding in her state. Despite her weak vision she could see Richard run into the cave with his sword held firmly in front of him. His knuckles her white around the hilt. He had a look of deathly intent. Panting through gritted teeth he stepped in front of Zedd who looked, like Richard, could incinerate the entire cave with his look.

"Let her go!" demanded Richard.

"I can't do that you see" replied the soldier. Kahlan's dress swayed in the breeze. She just wanted to collapse but couldn't seem to find such peace. Death felt like it was touching her but for some reason wouldn't take her. That hurt the most. She wanted it all to end. "I need her"

"Then you will suffer the fate of your men here commander!" shouted Richard. Kahlan was stunned to find this man, this boy, as a commander.

"Richard…" said Zedd with sombre realisation. Richard turned to face Zedd's horrified stare. Richard lowered his eyebrows confused, the wrinkles formed.

"What is it?" he asked, still panting hard.

"Dear Spirits… He has her in a spell" When Richard turned he saw it. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Around the pair was a faint silver and white glow.

"Then break it" instructed Richard.

"I can't" uttered Zedd distressed and apologetic.

"Why not!" it was a demand, not a question.

"It's subtractive magic"

"What's that?" asked Richard.

"There's no time to explain boy. But he has Kahlan and we can't attack him"

"Why not!" before Zedd is able to answer, the aura that was around Kahlan and the soldier erupted. The entire cave shook as Richard and Zedd were sent sprawling across the dead bodies. Dust and debris fell from the walls and ceiling covering both Richard and Zedd. Coughing, Richard looked for Kahlan but both herself and the soldier were gone. "Kahlan!" he yelled. Getting up he ran down the dark corridor of rock until a small light begun to flood through.

Sprinting, he ran out to find a white horse galloping off down into the valley below. Turning to the side, Richard saw another horse and ran to it. Placing back his sword into its scabbard he leaped onto the horse. Grabbing the reigns and kicking the horses ribs, the horse, in frantic panic and confusion to the unknown stranger on its back went into a dead run. Zedd ran out the cave in laboured breaths as he watched Richard gallop off to be concealed by the light. Looking around his surroundings there were no other horses, just dead rotting bodies. With a deep sigh he begun to walk off.

"Life is never easy"

**To be continued…**

So what did you guys think of this newest chapter? So many fans of the book series complained that "It's never mentioned if Kahlan is Mother Confessor" "Why has Zedd never told Richard of Subtractive magic?" well in this chapter, I included both but with a twist.

I never actually intended for it to turn out how it did. But I'm glad it did. So what did you think of the very beginning? Were you gripped and wanting to know more? Did I show Kahlan's pain and progression well?

What about Nell? Healing Kahlan zapped her strength thus killing her. She was able to be with her husband. Then there was that soldier. Who was he? A young looking teen, and commander to the fallen soldiers, he seems to know a lot about Kahlan.

What happened with Kahlan's power when she tried to use it on the commander? What is he? When he unleashed the blast and escaped with Kahlan, Richard followed. What will happen next? These answers can only be answered with the reviews. So I look forward to hear from you all.

Until next chapter…


	3. The beast

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Wow! I've gained even more reviewers. Thank you all so much for the quick responses and support. It all means a lot to me. So many of you have even got my story as your favourite in order to be informed when a new chapter is made, so that is extra special to me. Thank you!

_**Last time, on The Male Confessed:**__ With last chapter, it ended with the kidnapping of Kahlan from a mysterious young male, known as a commander, to a group of soldiers not known about. Everyone wore white but wielded plain ordinary swords. The young commander showed a power with the white/silver forcefield around himself and Kahlan which eventually thrust out and sent Richard and Zedd sprawling along the floor. _

_He escaped, and with Kahlan, rode off into a valley to where Richard followed, both on white horses. This of course left Zedd to walk it in order to follow them. _

So, what will happen next in this story of survival and love? There's only one way to find out and that's to read on. So please do and review at the end.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3  
**The beast

He had to do this, or else take his guilt into the afterlife. He knew there was no right choice. He knew that either one would hinder his progression. However, when walking for a good hour, he knew the sensible and smart thing to do. So that was why he was here, alone, apart from the crickets in the early dusk. He was surprised by their sudden appearance from such a weather storm they had just encountered. Panting from the effort of what was needed, the crickets continued to chirp and sing happily ignoring the carnage around them. They had no cares in the world and all was safe to them. He envied their carefree lives and wished he could live in such solace.

Eager to be done and away from the spell, he ignored the bewitching sounds of the crickets. A few he could overpower, but when a nest of crickets begin to sing happily in a sort of lullaby he is almost powerless to their charms. Trying his best to separate his head from the sounds he continued at the laborious job ahead. Tears swelled in his eyes at that moment at the finality of what was being done. Knelt down in the dirt he looked at the fresh patch of soil. He chose the nicest and peaceful area he could imagine for such an event.

Whilst the crickets, be it annoying him, he was glad they were here. At this time. For this moment. It were as if they were all collectively sending her spirit into peaceful harmony. Stroking at the fresh patch of spoil he smiled a sad smile. Placing both hands on top of the soil stretched apart, they begun to glow a golden orange. The warmth from the energy flowed into the soil eventually making it burst with swirls of golden illumination. He still stared mesmerised by the sight despite having done this many times before.

"Nell Troth. May your spirit be safe and protected in the valley of the dead. May you forever be at peace" he prayed, bowing his head. When the light faded, sweat had already spread across his body. Feeling tired, he lifted up his head to where the grave had been made. However it had now been concealed making no one aware that a body lay underneath. Grass had grown along with flowers ensuring her protection and security. He wanted her to be in peace.

He had laid her to rest in, when daylight, shone with great purity that it couldn't not make you smile. He knew what went on around him, he knew of the task he had of burying Nell, but the sight was so breathtakingly beautiful he had to take time to bask. Once over he knew, after hours of searching, that that was the perfect place to lay her body to rest. Zedd had been dealt the agonising decision of following his grandson, Richard, or burying Nell to whom he knew had passed on to the spirit world. Not from physical sight but from the flow of magic. Anyone magic give off a feeling, an essence. Each one is unique that he knew Nell's. For what felt like hours of walking, Zedd had a nagging feeling in his gut. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it that he concluded it must be him hungry. In order for food he picked at fresh grapes and ate them with water in his pack. He hadn't passed a town and was left with the grapes.

The sun, whilst setting, emitted its powerful heat wave exhausting him after a time. At times he would have to stop and gather not just himself, but his senses. With the open endless fresh green grass, he was getting visions of Richard, of Kahlan and of food. His mind started to think of what could be happening to Kahlan, where Richard was. If he was ok. He thought about what Shota said about Chainfire. It bamboozled him to how she could possibly know that, even in the flow of time, still stunned him. He wondered also what heat meant. That they must beware of heat. Running through his head putting more strain onto him was who Shota morphed into. Such horrible memories came back to him when he stared at that small little innocent child. He tried to shake her out of his head but nothing worked.

Much like the feeling in his stomach. After gathering the grapes from the spaced out bushes and then some green apples at a nearby oak tree he knew that whatever he was feeling was not his stomach waning food. After the long walk he could see fresh grey smoke billowing into the sky. When climbing up the hillside he could see a tiny village in the distance. Joyous that he found something and eager to get going, he then realised what the feeling he was feeling. Nell. He couldn't feel her magic from the moment they entered the cave and that feeling stayed with him. He then realised, foolishly, that he hadn't seen her anywhere. She didn't come out of the cave. She wasn't seen in the cave. He felt so foolish he almost used his wizard's fire on himself.

He also felt extreme guilt at the thought of Nell's body all alone where the rats could feast on her. In the cave full of rotting corpses. Of men who tried to kill them. The race of men whose commander kidnapped Kahlan. His bottled fury only rose when thinking back to that moment several hours ago. The sun was starting to show signs of setting. He glanced at the village and reasoned with himself that Richard may have passed through and people may have some information. Better yet, he thought with glee, food, or at least a place to rest and sleep.

However, the thought of Nell's body in that cave overpowered his urge to eat or sleep. He knew Richard could look after himself, at least for the time being, and so he turned around and at a brisk pace, returned to the cave. Knowing he cut the distance by at least half, he was now winded. However the smell from the cave hadn't faltered. The putrid stench almost made him vomit and with his empty gnarling stomach he almost lost the restraint on his muscles. Pushing through the stench he used a light spell to bring light into the cave revealing the bodies that lay sprawled. Body parts were scattered every this way and that. The sight almost matched the smell. Despite their intentions, it still panged Zedd to see so many deaths, many caused by him, but many of these soldiers as young men.

How such a young youth could be corrupted so easily hurt his heart. He knew there was no way to stop that unless Darken Rahl was killed. The evil dictator who thus far has been enslaving many and brainwashing many people into his ways. Whilst these soldiers wore uniforms he had never seen before, Zedd suspected that they worked for Darken Rahl. Why else would they have been there? Nell had mentioned briefly they were after her but maybe to lure out Richard. He didn't have the answers, he wasn't perfect. As he manoeuvred around the cave he finally found her, laid on her back peaceful looking even with her eyes shut.

With bittersweet emotion, he cradled her into his arms and carried her out of the cave and outside. This was the time the crickets begun their melodious songs. Rats, he could see, were pouring into the cave to feast on the dead. The bodies which lay sprawled outside were the first to be eaten. What was left was bones. Some skin remained, but most of it was cleanly eaten. How they could have eaten muscles he didn't understand but just assumed them to do as such. He wasn't in the mood to put reason behind a rat's eating habits. Looking around his surroundings, Nell lay slumped in his arms. Her lifeless arms dangled beneath her, her legs stiff. He didn't really know her but she had saved Kahlan from dying and for that he thanked her. He only wished he could have helped her and given her the energy she needed. He knew how she died. The magic gives off the energy of their death and Zedd analyzed it was from exhaustion. What she done to bring Kahlan back to health and zapped all her energy and ultimately killed her.

She was with the spirits now though. Safe and protected. At least that made him smile. Standing up, his calf muscles aching from being knelt down for a while, he brushed off the dirt from his simple robes. His white hair blew in the gathering breeze and gave him a fresh breath of certainty. He knew that if he wanted to make it for that village before nightfall then he had to hurry or else be caught in the dark where he was vulnerable. He knew he could use the light spell but he was so exhausted from the walk there and back, the battle with the soldiers, carrying and burying Nell that he knew it a lost cause.

Despite the urgency in it all he never hurried with the ceremony for Nell. Such an event should never be rushed. With the sun setting and the moon just beginning to rise he simply wanted to fall down and go asleep. He was so tired he feared that if he done that he wouldn't ever get back up again. With a last brief glimpse to Nell's now invisible grave, he turned on his heels and set off down into the valley. Marching, his robe billowed behind him as he made his way past berries, grapes and other unknown fruits. Telling himself that picking and cleaning these food would only cost him more time, time he had very little of.

Within 10 minutes of walking he begun to get another nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Aggravated that it could be something else Zedd tried to ignore it and carried on walking. It wasn't until another 10 minutes later when he realised what was wrong. The crickets had stopped chirping. Recalling back, he remembered the crickets stop as soon he passed the last bush of berries. He thought it a strange thing but carried on. His mind being tangled up with thoughts of Richard and Kahlan he thought nothing of it, like with Nell not being around.

Frustrated with himself once again he slowed down deep in thought. Swat! He continued to think at why they would stop there and such abruptly. Swat! It just seemed odd to him that he decided to shake it off and carry on walking. Swat! Grunting with annoyance he swatted another, and then another.

"Bags!" he cursed, "What are these flies doing here?" he wondered aloud. That's when he saw it. On his hand of one of the swatted he could see a trickle of green oozing blood. His eyes widened in the sudden realisation. The horror struck him stone cold in the path. "Blood flies" he growled. Then he heard the powerful flapping of wings from behind him. Ducking down with all his might, a blurred winged beast flew over him. Throwing his hand into a air, a stream of wizard's fire flew out, lacing, cutting through the air. The area lit up but all it hit was air. He could hear the hissing from the beast, almost laughing at the old wizard's pathetic attempt to attack it. Zedd wasn't foolish, he wasn't aiming for the beast, but needed the area lit just enough to see what it was. His suspicions were confirmed to be a Gar.

With a frustrated sigh, he rolled to the side as the Gar flew by him. With an ear piercing shrill the winged beast rose into the night sky. Zedd, catching his breath, turned upwards to try and spot the Gar. How could he have been so foolish and not realised he was being hunted by a Gar? The last encounter he had with a Gar was when he saved Richard and Kahlan from being killed by one in Westland those many months ago. All seemed so long ago now. So much has happened. A Gar was a beast of ferocious evil intent with its primary goal to mutilate and kill.

Its muscled body is so tough it would be like trying to stab metal and hoping to dent it. It would be like trying to draw blood from a stone. Many Gars have black thick fur covering their entire bodies or there's the one attacking Zedd to be one completely hairless. What Gar's share in common are their sharp penetrating fangs and claws which could rip any animal or being to shreds in a matter of seconds. It then dawned on him at how those soldiers could have possibly been eaten down to the bone – the Gar. Whilst Zedd had been finding a resting place for Nell, he opened up a nice little buffet for the Gar. Every Gar also wields a pair of powerful wings enabling them to fly great distances and even attack a person with. They can cause sand or dirt/dust storms with the power behind their wings. Arched in such a way for the tops of both wings to be pointed their vainy wings are green on the outside whilst the inside is webbed. Such imposing beats and one of the most feared in the Midlands, one had decided to pay Zedd a visit of its own.

Knowing the danger of what a Gar can cause; Zedd's caution and alert rose to epidemic heights. He dared not move, dared not breath, just encase he lost focus on the ware bouts of the Gar. Such a foolish mistake would not be made. He was done with being foolish for one night so, ignoring his empty stomach, shot streams of simple wizard's fire into the night's still damp air. It was to light the sky, if be it briefly, to get a better look. In comparison with the darkness it was getting incredibly harder to spot the beast. Feeling the cost was clear, Zedd shot forward, continuing down the path he needed to take towards the village. Reason kicked in when thinking that he would be leading the Gar into innocent territory and so had to dispense of the Gar himself.

Realising the challenge, he bottled up his courage and stopped, kicking up dust from beneath him. Spinning around, his frail skeletal hands raised in preparation, a body came falling from the sky landing with a loud thud in front of him. The sudden shock and distance from the body made Zedd jerk backwards with gasp in the surprise. His racing heart beating rapidly, Zedd coyly, but cautiously, bent down to get a better look at the body. Raising out his hands they begun to faintly glow with an illuminating yellow.

He gasped when he saw who it was. When his eyes widened, tears immediately begun to form and threaten to fall from his hazel eyes. He stroked the bloodied and partly flesh ridden face of the woman he had only hours before just buried. A tear rolled down his wrinkled frail face and landed gently on Nell's swollen cold cheek. "I'm sorry…" he choked back more tears, "I thought my magic would have protected you". About to say a pray for the old woman, the Gar came spiralling down. With its muscled feet it knocked Zedd against the head sending him crashing into the dirt, sliding down it just a bit. Dazed, he watched helplessly as the Gar began to savagely tear open Nell and then eat her.

Zedd turned away at the sound of bones being snapped and crunched. Muscle torn, blood licked. He told himself that her spirit was protected and safe. Her body is now but a shell. Still, the blow was pretty hard for him to recover from so easily. As he stood himself up with vengeance, he used that anger to summon a large ball of yellow, orange and red intense liquid fire to form between his hands.

The intensity, anger and murder in the old wizard's eyes would be enough to strike anyone dead. The liquid fire blanketed the surrounds with a bright flickering light. The ball of liquid fire swirled and hissed, ran with the sound of water that wasn't water. The heat begun to make Zedd sweat from the intensity but he pushed all that to the back of his mind and kept in front the most important issues.

"Gar…" he growled. The Gar, blood and strips of intestines dangling from its sharp teeth, turned to face Zedd. It barely made movement from the ball of liquid fire set in front of it. Its yellow cat like eyes stared unblinking at the old wizard if be it from amusement. The Gar's wings suddenly rose into the air as it stood up and faced him. Cocking its head, as if amused by the bright light, stepped forward in a heap. The earth seemed to shake with the weight of this beast walking. No wonder why they flew more then they walked.

Zedd had came to realise that this Gar, despite its power, muscled build and height, to what was taller then Zedd, to be a baby Gar. His suspicions were at first aroused with the movement of the Gar. A more grown up Gar would move with quicker intent and wouldn't waste time with anything. The Gar also seemed unsure of itself and of its surroundings, as if it didn't know it too well. Now, this Gar stood transfixed like a little baby looking at the world for the very first time. This however also meant that this Gar had parents but he hoped that the parents might have been killed leaving just this one. He had to prepare for the former though. The Gar took one more step forward with curiousness, its wings gently vibrating.

"I bet you've never seen wizard's fire before, have you?" asked Zedd. The Gar hissed at him exposing the bloody teeth. Nell's blood. Zedd only leered the more. "Ever felt it?" he continued.

With that Zedd unleashed the wizard's fire with a lethal blood cry. The growing ball of liquid fire flew through the air, howling and echoing through the still night. The sound with deathening that he flinched from the unexpected power of its release. The entire area lit up with great menace reflecting their shadows in many different areas of the pathway. Nearby trees and bushes were set alight and made to burn into ash. The spitting fire of ball mass slammed hard into the Gar. With a howl of fury and pain, the beast blew up sending its essence to the underworld.

The night air rang with the scream until slowly dying down along with the light. Upon impact with the Gar the light expanded and glowed brighter until being sucked into oblivion as quickly as it was formed. Zedd collapsed to his knees from exhaustion, panting hard and dripping with sweat. Trying to re-collect himself, he crawled his way over to Nell's decapitated unrecognised body. Her face was destroyed making it impossible to see anything of her. Bones were everywhere; blood was splattered in every place he could see. Her flesh was scattered. Everything else was eaten.

It panged his heart to see Nell like this but he had to leave. He needed to get out of this threat and into that village for rest and food. His energy from the day's events, the battle with the Gar and lack of sleep and food has made him fatigued. He needed food or sleep soon before he died from such a drain in his energy.

Picking himself up, he staggered off in the direction of the village. He knew it to be at least half an hour's walk but he couldn't just give up. He had to find Richard, he needed to save Kahlan and then go after Darken Rahl. His head with a numbing pain, a head ach settling in. The grasses and bushes were swaying. Everything looked unnatural and dreamlike. He almost thought he was dreaming. Gasping and coughing back the dryness in his mouth he couldn't keep it up any longer and suddenly collapsed knees first, onto the ground. In desperate need to find that village he begun to crawl his way but he lost strength in his arms. His face now firmly against the muddy ground, sideways, his vision was getting even blurry and brighter. Realising he was going unconscious; he noticed something get into his line of sight.

Something which made him panic. This last act of emotion, withdrawing from energy, was what finally made everything go black as he was made unconscious.

**To be continued…**

There you go everyone. A new chapter and what did you all think? It was Zedd-Centric. It revealed what he done and why he done it after Richard rode off after Kahlan. Did Zedd make the right decision going back to bury Nell? What did you think of when the Gar appeared and ate most of her up? Will there be parent Gars? Zedd also confirmed that this ball of liquid fire is infact Wizard's fire… but he also used the simple wizard's fire earlier on their journey. So why has he only now recently decided to use this liquid fire?

Before Zedd drifted unconscious, what did he see that worried him? I'm sorry if this chapter bored you for there was no real action or fighting, but it helps lead into the next chapter nicely which is when the story picks up once again.

Now with so many questions, there's only one way to be told the answers… you got it! Please submit me your reviews. I loving reading them all. So until next time…


	4. The grieving child

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Hello everyone, and once again, thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I hope I can keep your interest. 'americanchild' I will agree with you there. When I published chapter 3, I was really tired and so didn't proof read it. I do apologise for that and I will make sure I proof read every chapter to follow. Also as many of you would have noticed, each chapter will begin with 'The' so chapter 2 will still be called 'Into the valley' on the story, but I edited the title in the drop down list to 'The valley'.

Well, I'm sure you're all itching with anticipation at what happened next after the cliff-hanger last chapter. So you can wait no longer. Here is chapter 4, please read and review.

Enjoy!

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _After Richard rode off in order to rescue Kahlan, Zedd was left alone without a horse. Unable to ride, he was forced to walk. On his journey, his guilt got the better of him and so went back to the cave where Kahlan was taken and found a place to bury Nell, the old woman who healed Kahlan. On his walk back through the path and valley, he stumbled upon a Gar, a feared beast in the Midlands. Whilst successfully killing it, lack of food and sleep proved its worth on Zedd rendering him unconscious. Moments before he was made unconscious he saw something which worried him. What was it? Where's Richard? Is Kahlan safe? Who were the white knights? ..._

**Chapter 4  
**The grieving child

The faint crackle and popping gently woke him from his sleeping. His head was numb and felt like a thousands flies were inside him and biting away. His stomach ached from the faint smell of freshly cooked fish. The aroma in the small room was almost unbearable. Where was he? He didn't remember much about how he got there but whatever happened cannot have been too bad. He could hear a ringing and wondered where it came from until he realised it was in his ears. A high pitched ring which could of made a person go deaf or want to go deaf. Despite the ringing, and the numbing, he found himself smiling. An emotion he realised he hadn't felt for a while. Trying to sit up, he groaned which settled into a soothing awe.

The feel of soft silk against his skin was heavenly. Looking down he was on, what he presumed, to be a mattress filled with feathers due to the softness. Overlaid with a warm white sheet he lay under a thick black silk blanket woven with elegant symbols. Symbols he didn't know represented any meaning or not. Each was a faint yellowish golden colour warming to the eyes, looping and curving, intertwining and spiralling. The room he found himself in was small and only held a lantern glowing faintly allowing some of the light inside. On the other end of the room was a small square window, a white cloth draped over, softly letting in the blue light from the moon cascading across the floor and on the bed fit for the Creator himself.

He felt at ease with himself that he didn't notice when the ringing in his ears and numbing in his head had vanished. Gently peeling off the duvet he slid his skinny legs off the bed and onto a furry red rug. He realised he was bare footed when the soft warming seductive feel of the rug welcomed his feet. Just to the side of him was a pair of grey woolly slippers. Obliging himself, he slipped his feet inside them. Looking down, he found himself in a long white cloth-like robe. The fabric had however started to make him itch and as he scratched briefly he found his clothes on a small chair situated in the corner of the room.

With a deepened frown he turned at the head of the bed to where stands a doorway draped over with a long, ripped, yellow cloth letting in some light from the other end. Cautiously he approached the doorway, hands at the ready, and pulled back the cloth. The surprisingly blinding light stunned him forcing him to raise his hand to shield from the light. "I heard you stirring. So I cooked you some food" came the soothing angelic voice. His stomach growled with the smell.

"I'm not hungry" he lied, his stomach growling again.

"Really?" she asked, standing, "You're stomach says differently" he smiled raising her eyebrows. Approaching the female, he rose his index finger with a threat like manner to stop her from walking any closer to him. Looking down at her feet the memories suddenly flooded back to him. What happened to him that night. The Gar. Nell. Kahlan. Richard. Zedd's eyes snapped sharply to the woman's blue eyes. She stared back at him with a faint smile.

"You were in the valley with me!" said Zedd, she kept her smile. "What am I doing here?" he asked her more of a demand. "Who are you?" he ordered. The room was slightly bigger then the room he was in before. On the side stands a stove which was used to cook the food on. In the centre of the room stood a round wooden table with four chairs around it. On the table itself was one lone plate with a freshly cooked fish. Still hot, Zedd almost found himself licking his lips from the smell and sight. He hadn't eaten in so long he could murder for that fish. Several lanterns lit up the room nicely along with the two square windows letting in the moonlight.

Around the room were hangings of puppets and dolls which slightly aroused Zedd's caution. "You should eat" she told him, an instruction of her own, but she sounded less foreboding and more forthcoming and affectionate. Zedd didn't move and simply stared into the young woman's ocean blue eyes. She too stood unmoving but her graceful presence and the arch in her back proved her no danger. Zedd didn't want to risk anything and remained transfixed on the woman. She wore a black flowing gown which touched her ankles. She had no shoes on and so was bare footed. She had gorgeous long flowing red hair down to her shoulders. Red hair in the midlands usually meant you a witch or some other evil force.

Zedd didn't believe in such but still took this as an omen. Her young unwrinkled soft skin shone from the light in the room. Ruban lips smiled at him, blue blameless eyes looked up at him. She looked smaller than he at around his shoulders. She interlocked her fingers in front of her as if to demonstrate she shows no harm and is weapon-less. Her blue eyes travelled down his body and to the slippers he now wore. "I hope the gown and slippers were to your satisfaction" she smiled kindly. He scratched at his shoulder caused by the gown.

"Yes, thank you" he relaxed a little. Only a little. "May I ask where I am?" he asked deciding to take a more calming and gentle approach. He was a wizard of the first order and if this young woman decides to prove any trouble, no matter what she is or the power she wields, he'll easily be able to kill her within a second.

"Your at my cottage. My home" she nodded respectfully, "It's not much but it houses me and once my mother" she said with grave anguish. The sound and reaction to saying it out loud looked to Zedd like her mother had died recently. He felt for the poor girl. He nodded in kind and with sympathy in his voice he asked,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jessica. I was named after my grandmother. She's with the spirits now" Zedd wanted to console the clearly upset girl but he still wasn't at ease with any of this. Again, he nodded before thinking of the next thing to say.

"What happened? Before I became unconscious I saw feet. You're feet"

"You were badly exhausted from your fight with that Gar" she said softly with fear in her voice. He frowned the more at her but allowed her to continue. "I hid in the bushes until you killed it. When I came out you had fallen unconscious. So I did the right thing, the honest thing, and brought you back to mine."

"A stranger?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"A stranger who killed a Gar. Presides, my mother always told me to look out for those in need. I could hear your belly grumbling a mile off. I knew you were thirsty. When I got you back to mine I gave you water so you wouldn't be too dehydrated. Then I clothed you and put you in my bed." She told him before a brief pause filled the dry air. "I didn't want you to freeze. It was a cold night" she said coyly. He smiled his thanks suddenly beginning to relax. His shoulders loosened and he started thinking about the fish more.

"How long was I asleep for?" he asked curious, stepping closer to the fish trying to make it natural. She knew it wasn't and giggled at the lame attempt at acting natural.

"That night and the day. It's night time again, obviously, and here you are. Awake. I caught a bunch of fish earlier. There's a pond not far from here. I cooked many and thought I'd give you that one" she said pointing to the fish on the table. She looked over at him, he looked back at that sweet angelic face. "Better not have it go cold. That one took me ages to catch! I hope you-," before able to finish, Zedd had sat down on the chair with a heap. The slimy fish was in his mouth straight away. "…Enjoy it" she finished taken aback with a giggle. Zedd tore away at the fish as Jessica came with a cup full of cold fresh water. He smiled to her and gulped it down.

She sat on the chair opposite from Zedd and watched him devour the entire fish and water. When she made comment at how fast he was eating the thing he replied he was a hungry man. With no doubt in her mind of that statement, she gave him four more fish stored away in the stove. Each time, Zedd never faltered with them. He moaned with pleasure, laughed at how great it felt to fill the void in his stomach that tears brimmed the corner of his eyes. Within moments all the fish given to him were gone and he was, unbelievably, full. Jessica, standing up to clear his plate, eyed as Zedd slouched into the chair and rubbed his bloated belly. Licking his lips, Jessica sat back in front of him on the table. Remembering his manners, he sat up properly and levelled out his white hair.

"Thank you for your generosity. But I now must get going" he told her respectively and went to stand up.

"Are you crazy?" she barked. As he turned back she realised her tone and softened up. "Sorry. I just mean it's cold and pitch black outside. You have no real idea where you are and… It's just silly!" she told him. Whilst the words were demanding, her voice couldn't get to such a tone and merely came as a plea.

"You don't understand. My friend was taken by a white knight and my other friend went after her" with her blank expression he decided to change the sentence, "A confessor was taken by a white night and The Seeker himself went off after her" Jessica's eyes widened with amazement. "I need to find them. They rode off and I think they bypassed this village I saw at the end of the valley…"

"Eden" she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"That's the village. Eden. It prides itself in its fresh water. I have to travel there at times for their water. With the rain and the pond itself, it gets very dirty and muddy. So in order for water or to wash my clothes I go to Eden. Peaceful village too. No one would ever turn a blind eye to anyone. Sometimes it's their curse. They'll trust anyone"

"What about people in white?" he asked worried straightening up.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown. The moonlight cascaded across her face making her glow. Her red hair blew lightly from a breeze and glimmered from the moonlight.

"They'll trust anyone, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "Well I would assume if that be the case, they would do so with a thief, a murderer? Give them a second chance"

"I would assume so, yes"

"Then surely, if seeing someone in white, a colour of purity, of good. They would think them angels, saints or even His spirits" the look in her eyes proved she didn't know but that it could be a possibility. "They would be more inclined to do anything for them…" his voice trailed off when he got deep in thought. Still not understanding what he was getting at she walked around the table.

"I'm not following. I do apologise for my ignorance" Zedd spun around with much seriousness.

"I must go! I think those people may be behind the attack" claimed Zedd running into the bedroom. Jessica went to follow until watching the white robe collapse into a heap by the gap at the bottom of the silk cloth. She realised he was changing back into his clothes before. His shoes laid underneath the clothes. In a matter of moments, Zedd came back out in his own robes.

"Please don't leave me!" she begged. Zedd spun around to see her face. She had begun to cry which made Zedd's heart melt. "I'm scared. Being alone. I hate being alone" she said shivering from the cold. Zedd, fatherly, embraced her into a hug to warm her up. She started to cry and clung onto him feeling such solace in the affection. Something he felt she missed and needed.

"Do you have no other family?" asked Zedd stroking at her red silk hair.

"My father was taken captive to be a soldier for Darken Rahl before I was born" she wept gulping back tears. "That left my mother and grandmother until she passed away. Two days later I was bored. For 16 years my mother helped raise me, love me, look after me. Every night she'd tuck me in and stroke my hair, like your doing now. She would read me stories about a seeker and these amazing adventures. She said they were legend, but now I know them true. If I ever hurt myself my mother would help to heal me. I miss her so much" she cried more intensely. Zedd bent down and gently held onto the weeping girl fearful of her life.

"You said heal. Heal how?" he asked gently. He waited for her crying to calm down. He dared not rush her. When she did calm down, wiping at her tears, she replied to the question.

"She had magic. She used that to heal me" she wept looking away. Zedd's eyes rose in horrific realization. His heart panged more as fresh tears of his own begun to form.

"Was your mother named Nell? Nell Troth?" he asked softly but still stunned himself. The girl, weeping, nodded her head. Zedd grabbed the girl and cradled her to him, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, you poor girl. You saw the whole thing didn't you? What that Gar did to her. You saw it" he said, to himself by the end. The girl only cried the harder. He held her tighter and rocked her. Resting his cheek on her head, he felt great sorrow for her. He understood why she reacted so freshly to the mention of her dead mother. She had died yesterday. Zedd remained rocking her backwards and forth for several hours. He reasoned with himself that she hadn't had time to properly grieve and decided to give her as long as she needed. After a time, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Zedd, cradling her, walked her into her bedroom and laid her to rest under the duvet. Walking out, Zedd went to go for the door but stopped himself. He couldn't just abandon this little girl in her time of need. Not after what she had been through. Sat by the table, he told himself that he would take her to Eden and hope that one person there will take her in. He began thinking about the people there, how they could be connected with the white knights. His thoughts eventually drifted him off to sleep…

**To be continued…**

That's that, another chapter done and dusted, so what you think? Yes, it's another Zedd centric, but unlike the television series, I won't rush my storylines. I like to stretch them out a little, give this story many different arch's to keep you all on the edge of your seats, begging for more. This is why this has been another Zedd centric chapter. It still leaves you wanting to know where Richard is, if Kahlan is safe and so forth. Will they be in the next chapter? Who knows!

What did you think of Jessica? Did I show her turmoil ok? I thought the addition of Jessica would be nice and something to add a new layer to the story. The fact that she's the daughter of Nell was also an idea I found interesting and opens up many ideas for myself.

So with chapter 4 done, I'd love to hear your views, comments and suggestions. You guys help drive my story onwards and up so please, keep them up. Chapter 5 is in the works and half way done so it should be published soon. Until then, take care!


	5. The saviour in black

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

I would like to thank you all for commenting and staying true to the story. I know it had been without Richard and Kahlan for the past 2 chapters, but I promise there is good reason for this. These need to happen to thicken and shape the storyline of this fanfiction. I may dismay more of you but this will be another chapter without the pair. However, I'm sure you'll find this chapter as intriguing as the last few.

Enjoy and please, as always, review.

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Zedd awoke to find himself in a comfortable bed inside a well presented bedroom. In a new robe and slippers situated for himself, he walked out to be confronted by a small girl of 16 who introduces herself as Jessica. The young child had cooked him some fish to which Zedd eagerly consumed. When getting to know her he realises she was the daughter of Nell, the sorceress who healed Kahlan in the caves. Not only did she watch her mother get mutilated by the gar, but she suffered the loss of her grandmother and the kidnapping of her father. Now alone, she asks Zedd to stay with her before her crying falls her asleep…_

**Chapter 5  
**The saviour in black.

"Wake up!" screamed a voice so ear-splitting and of great urgency he jolted awake. He hadn't heard such a scream in so long that he had a hard difficulty placing everything. Shocked by the violent screaming it came again but sounded more distant. Frowning from the bright light around him he couldn't see well. Disorientated by the shock and abrupt awakening he found himself with a mind numbing headache. Groaning, he heard a yell again followed by hard thumps on his back. "Zedd, wake up!" screamed the distressed and fragile voice. Zedd's world came crashing into him with a vicious and brutal crash. What had looked like white flickers of light turned out to be red and orange lashes of fire.

Gasping in breath he choked from the thick black smoke in the air. The smoke constricted his throat preventing him from breathing. Placing a hand to his chest, a warm glow begun to illuminate. The power, surging into his body and lungs, made him able to breath properly. With his breath in tact he looked to his side to find Jessica face down on the blackened floor.

"Jessica!" Zedd yelled with alarm. Standing up from his chair he immediately lifted Jessica into his arms and begun searching for an escape. The thick black condensed smoke seemed to grow with every passing second. The dolls he had once seen hung around the house were either in flames, melted plastic or ash. The bedroom was sealed off due to a large plank of wood in the way in a diagonal position. The end part was still intact with the ceiling but by a thread. How did this happen? Why hadn't he awoken? As he desperately swung around to find a place to go he noticed the door.

Popping of the fire, cracking of the wood, creaking of the old home told him it was all about to cave in. Frantic worry, dread and panic struck him hard. Setting Jessica down, a plan emerged in his head. Lifting his skeletal like arms in the air, his robes hanging lose against his arms, he flexed his fingers. With a breath, a geyser of water shot out with great intensity. The cold crystal clear water swirled. The torrent of water slammed into the door knocking it off its hinges. Water suddenly sprouted from the sides and licked away at the flames before covering them completely. It were like a hundred blue snakes, made of water, leap out and into the fire.

With a fierce impact of wood, the entire house shook by the force. The bedroom had caved in as fire burst out taking half of the connecting wall down with it. Zedd tried to concentrate at what he was doing. The smoke was filling the once peaceful home and he was running out of time. Think of the solution, he thought, not the problem. Unleashing every ounce of energy he could muster, the geyser grew and eventually extinguished the flames dousing the area with soaking wet water. Satisfied, but now tired, he scooped up Jessica and dashed outside.

With a tumble, he rolled across the muddy ground beneath just as the entire house collapsed into a flaming mass. Black smoke billowed out and towered into the night's sky. Zedd watched in disbelief at the place Jessica had once called home. She had lost her father, her grandmother, her mother and now her home. She almost lost her life and it would have been because of Zedd. The blazing fire continued, illuminating the darkness with an intense light. Suddenly he heard faint and laboured coughs.

Zedd swiftly turned downward as Jessica begun to come to. Squirming, Zedd lifted her head up. Her crystal innocent blue eyes looked up at him with hope and happiness. She smiled with relief. Her face was blackened by the smoke, but she was safe, that's what mattered. "You woke up". Zedd couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I awoke young one. Thanks to you". She turned around and looked at what once was her house. She sucked back a cry. "I'm sorry" Zedd whispered. Jessica looked back around, tears brimming her eyes, making them look like pools of water with those blue eyes. Despite the sorrow she was feeling, herself and Zedd in tow stood up. She brushed the dirt and mud off her dress and then looked up at Zedd.

"There were three men" she said, as if reading his thoughts. Zedd didn't need to question her. He decided to remain silent. He had wanted to ask questions but had decided to leave such questions alone and allow the girl to come to terms with it all. He expected her to be frightened, confused, and distraught. Instead she looked and acted calm. She kept strong. "Three men in white" Zedd's alarm grew. "I heard some noises outside the bedroom window. As I looked out, all three had arrows drew back each with fire at the ends. They fired it and the place caught fire. It was so quick. So sudden. They must have done something with the house. I ran in to get you but you were fast asleep" Zedd held the child's arms lightly which gently quietened her. She smiled.

"It's ok dear one. What you done was the best thing you could have done. You saved both our lives. Now what did they look like?" he asked with a more serious tone. It was late and cold and he was not in the mood to waste a chance at being taken off guard again. She looked into the sky as if trying to remember exactly what they looked like. Her face scrunched up, wrinkles formed on her forehead. Zedd, despite the urgency, waited and allowed her the time to think. He couldn't rush this and have her miss anything important. All information was crucial, especially the more accurate it was. After a moment more she looked back up at him.

"Well, it was dark and I couldn't see well" Zedd nodded his understanding and to let her know he doesn't blame her for that. When she knew he was fine, she continued. "With the fire I could see one man. He was the closest to me. He had blonde hair and a scar on his left cheek. He also had a, duck!" Zedd frowned.

"He had a duck?" her eyes were wide, her body stiff. She threw her arm out behind Zedd and pointed.

"No, duck!" she screamed. Zedd turned and ducked just as a sword swung overhead barely missing his neck. Pushing Jessica back he turned to face the very man Jessica described. He stood with authority. Blonde hair and the scar on his left cheek. Zedd couldn't tell what colour eyes he had but it didn't seem to matter. Two other men in white stepped out behind him from the shadows. Both also had blonde hair. The intensity of the fire lit up the area they all found themselves in. The heat grew outwards beginning to make Zedd sweat. Zedd then noticed that all three wore the same chain mail and symbols of the white knights from the cave.

"Why bother to set the house in flames?" asked Zedd casually and relaxed. Everyone, including Jessica, looked at him with confusion at the first choice of questioning.

"Excuse me?" asked the knight with the scar. He raised his ordinary sword in front of him. Zedd smiled and, with Jessica protectively behind him, linked his hands in front of him proving no threat.

"Well," he begun "You could have easily driven your sword into my back whilst I and my little friend slept" he said. Jessica gasped with widened eyes and looked up at him. "Why bother to set the house on fire?" when he got no answer his smile only widened. "Because you needed it to look like an accident. Didn't you?" he said matter of factly, answering for them.

"Silence old man!" yelled one of the knights at the back.

"Who sent you?" he asked composed. In the distance, there was a bright light. It was too far to understand what it was and right now, it was not of his concern. He remained transfixed on the three knights before him.

"Who sent us is not of your concern. Now prepare to die" said the knight at front swinging his sword and leaping forward.

"Close your eyes, Jessica" ordered Zedd in a low voice of warning. His tone didn't make Jessica ask why and quickly clenched her eyes shut. In her darkness she heard a violent impact of energy. The boom shook the ground beneath her as she heard a pained scream which lasted mere seconds. A thud followed and ended with cracking popping flames in front of her. She opened her eyes and the knight was gone except for a pile of ashes. Before she could ask what happened, she found a piece of the knights skin not far before it itself got consumed with flames. She understood.

"Thank you" she told him. Zedd squeezed her shoulder as the two knights, at first horrified, came forward at once. One pulled out a potion with green liquid and threw it at Zedd. With a blinding flash, his world went painfully white followed by an intense ringing in his ears. Yelling, he felt himself hitting into something hard. His head was next to collide and then his body hitting what he could assume was the floor. Within an instant, the blinding light vanished and noise resumed. But instead of the crackling fire, he heard a scream fill the air. Looking up, Jessica was on the floor holding her stomach in pain. Zedd's eyes widened with horror.

One of the knights rose their sword above Jessica just when another done the same over Zedd. He found himself on the ground in front of a tree. His head still throbbed from the impact with the tree but his main concern was for Jessica. If he could kill that knight before he died then he would have saved her. Moments before Zedd could do anything, he heard a moan escape the knight near Jessica. Zedd and the knight both turned as the other knight, a dagger planted firmly in his rib cage, collapsed in a heap. Dead.

"Jessica, I'm here!" yelled Zedd at the sprawled girl in agony. He could see blood on her stomach. That knight had cut her and she was mortally wounded. Zedd tried to move just as the sword plummeted towards him. Zedd went to raise his hands until the knights eyes bulged and a groan escaped his lungs. Confused, he watched the knight fall forward into the tree and eventually slide down. He too had a black dagger in his back. Zedd stood himself up and caught a glimpse of someone in black running away, towards the light over the hill. Unable to grasp what or who that was, he ran over to Jessica.

"It hurts!" she cried out in pain. "It hurts so much!". Tears ran down her cheeks. She cradled her stomach and remained curled up in a foetus position gently rocking herself. She now became paralyzed in her pain and couldn't speak. Zedd gently picked her up and turned to where he knew the village of Eden was. That was when he realised the flashing light was coming from that direction. Concerned, he ran off as gently not to rock Jessica, over the small hill.

"It's ok young one" said Zedd, "I'll help you!" he assured her. She didn't move at all now. Up top, Zedd overlooked the small village which was now in flames. His eyes widened but he continued down the hill. It took around 5 minutes before he reached the village. Only half of it was set alight, the other half had already been set alight and was blackened and smoky. Frames and wood work had burnt away leaving the skeletal frames. The once grassy ground was now burnt away leaving only the soil. The city was fit for the dead.

"Someone!" bawled Zedd with urgency and panic. "Is there anyone alive!" he called out once more in desperate need to find someone of magic who can help. There was no sound apart from the crackling of the fire and buildings collapsing around him. Jessica suddenly arched her back as a shriek escaped her. She started to convulse. Zedd, his eyes filling with tears, knew what was to come. In ragged breaths he choked back the tears and kneeled down, resting her in his arms. She wouldn't stop convulsing and her pale cold skin clenched onto Zedd for dear life.

"I'm so sorry young one" he cried. "I don't have the power to heal you. But I do have the power to ease the pain" he told her with a whisper. He could see in her fear and tormented stricken eyes that she understood. She looked up at him with lost hope. He cried the more. With his hands on her, they begun to glow a bright orange and seep into her body. His crying intensified. It was all happening too fast. This little girl, so full of life, was dying in his arms. The only thing he could do was ease the pain she was feeling. She managed a smile and he smiled at her. He knew she could see him, hear him and feel him. He looked at her that told her it was all going to be ok. She was safe.

"Stand back!" came a deep feminine voice in front of him. The woman, covered with a black cloak stepped forward. Zedd held her close to him. "Stand back!" she ordered, "Unless you want her to die. I can save her" she told him. Zedd looked at her and nodded. Moving away, Jessica's eyes seemed to intensity with horror that Zedd was leaving her. She gasped back one of the few breaths she had left.

"It's ok. I'm right here. I'm right here" he told her crying. The woman, knelt down beside Jessica, placed her hands over the young girls gushing wound. She let out a groan as a blast of energy shot out and wrapped around the girl before entering her wound. Jessica violently gasped and arched her back. Zedd was about to pounce until Jessica screamed. Such a sound brought happiness and joy to his heart. She was getting better. She could barely breathe but here she was, a scream. The light quickly faded and the sorceress fell backwards out of breath.

"It is done" she breathed hard, "It's not completely healed. She'll need to take it easy and rest" said the sorceress. Zedd sensed an age in her voice but ran forward to Jessica. The wound was gone and cleared. Jessica opened her eyes and looked at Zedd both bursting into tears. Jessica wrapped her arms around him and clung onto him tightly. Zedd picked her up and hugged her tightly. She cried the harder as he bent down and gently cupped his hands on her cheeks.

"I was so scared!" she cried and he held her close, squeezing her.

"It's alright now. You're safe" he told her. He then looked up, "I want to thank-," before he could finish the sentence the saviour in black had gone. He didn't bother to look around and rested his cheek a top the girls head. "You're safe" he repeated.

"Please don't ever leave me!" she begged. Zedd opened his eyes, "Protect me always. Look after me. Please don't leave me!" she told him. Zedd's face scrunched with emotional consideration. He then closed his eyes and rocked the frail girl.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? That's another chapter complete and with it saw Jessica's home be consumed with flames. She was able to wake Zedd in time as both escaped moments before the house caved in from the flames. What did you think of that and then the scene to follow with those 3 knights? Who gave them the orders? Who was the one in black who helped kill 2 of the knights and what did Zedd do to that other knight he made sure Jessica closed her eyes for?

What were your thoughts on Jessica cut by that knight and in pain, near death? What happened to the village of Eden? Why had it been on fire? Where was everyone? The saviour in black returned again and healed Jessica. Were to sure she was going to die? How did you feel?

What will happen next for Zedd and Jessica? Only one way to find out and that's to review. So, until next chapter. See you there!


	6. The lone stranger

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Before I begin, liperfun, it wasn't Wizard's fire. Remember, Jessica noticed a piece of the knight's skin on the ground. I should have made that bit clear. Basically, Zedd tore the knight's skin off and set him on fire. Which is why the piece of skin went up in flames.

Anyway, I would like to firstly apologise for the absence. I've had a lot on. Secondly, thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me as always. So, the wait is finally over. Here is the next instalment. Sit back, read and enjoy. Don't forget to review.

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Zedd awoke to a burning house, a place called home by its final resident, 16 year old Jessica. She had woken him up but fell unconscious by the smoke. Zedd managed to get them both out and as the house tumbled into a heap, Jessica told him of three white knights being responsible. Then, the three knights attacks. Zedd kills one but another throws a potion which blinds Zedd. When his vision clears, Jessica is mortally wounded. Before both are killed, a saviour in black kills the knights. Zedd frantically takes Jessica to the village Eden which, too, is in flames.  
In desperate need to save Jessica, Zedd asks for help. When none comes, and Jessica near death, he attempts to ease her pain. Suddenly, the saviour in black, a sorceress, heals Jessica from the brink of death. She vanishes as Jessica begs Zedd to look after her. _

**Chapter 6  
**The lone stranger.

"There's no one here" she muttered, her stomach rumbling. He could hear it and his stomach responded in kind. It had been a while since they had both properly eaten, or slept. Holding her hand tightly, they continued to stroll through the dead village. It had been over 30 minutes since the near death encounter and both were still shaken up. Jessica remained in Zedd's arms in uncontrolled tears. He tried best he could, with addictive magic, to make her feel better. She hadn't had a real time to grieve since the death of her mother. She let it all out then, her shields went down and she was a child again. Zedd admired that through that solid representation she always put up, it broke down before her. She didn't hold back and Zedd didn't stop her. When she had begun to calm down Zedd remained quiet until she was ready to walk.

"We've not been looking long" Zedd reminded with a smile. She smiled back up at him. She pointed over to a small house. The blackened logs, caused by the fire, looked like ash. For the slightest touch would send it all crumbling down. The roof, presumed to be twigs and straw, was gone leaving the black skeletal frame. The door had been kicked off the hinges and lay in a heap in front of the house. Chairs were tipped inside, clothes were scattered in disarray. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the small one floor house.

"People left in a hurry" she said deep in concentration, she then pointed over to a dead female body over at another house. Unlike the one previous, only one side wall remained upright. Rubble, debris and ash remained in what was a house. Clay pots were smashed, paintings were melted and torn. It looked to be a house of beauty and creativity ripped apart by this brutal fire. The woman, a burnt blue dress, laid across the rubble on her stomach. Her right leg was in an impossible position. It seemed to Zedd she had tried to run but tripped and broke her leg. Bones stuck out, dried blood splattered on the rubble. It pained their eyes.

The skin of the female was black and crisp. Flesh was clearly burnt off, the body already beyond recognisable. She had short brown hair which was covered with soot and dust from clay pots and plates. Jessica spoke solemnly, respectful, as if in pray for the fallen woman. "Others didn't make it out alive" she spoke quietly. She squinted her eyes and let go of Zedd's hand slowly as she ran towards her. Zedd immediately sprinted after her.

"Jessica!" he called. Worry suddenly flooded into his very soul. The last time he let her out of his reach she almost died. He wont make that same mistake again. He suddenly stopped when he saw her kneel down beside the dead female. The air was humid, wind hardly blew and when it did it was like tiny whispers. His robes swayed as he stopped abruptly and his pale skeletal body stood still. He remained mute, transfixed. Curious as to what she was doing. Her small black dress draped some of the muddy ground beneath her. With the darkness of her dress the mud was barely noticeable. Her long red ringlets of hair fell in front of her face which she didn't bother to place back behind her ears. The illuminating purple of the moon cascaded across her hair and body. Zedd realised how pretty she actually was and was so happy to know she was alive.

"She has something!" she told him looking behind her shoulder. She gave him a thankful and earnest smile of appreciation for his caring. She missed feeling loved and cared for. After her mother left on urgent business, she hadn't seen her until that fateful night where she watched her mother become mutilated by a Gar. She hadn't known then that her mother was already dead. That eased her pain somewhat to know she didn't suffer. She smiled at the memory of her mother.

"What is it?" Zedd asked even more eager to find out what it was. Bringing her back to the world, she looked down and looked at a crumpled letter in her crisp hand. The corners had been burnt but it didn't look damaging. Shaking, she slowly reached down to the woman's hand and begun to prise her fingers apart. Every inch they moved they cracked horridly and sickenly. She felt terrible doing this but she had to see what she had clutched into her hand. Zedd could hear it from where he was standing. From where Jessica was positioned he couldn't see what she was doing. He trusted in her and allowed her to continue.

She then stood up slowly, unscrambling the piece of paper. With a sigh she looked at the paper, her eyes brimming with tears at the words before her. Zedd frowned and stepped closer as she looked up and then back at the woman. "I will" she told her with distraught and understanding. Before Zedd could ask what she meant, there was a loud crack from behind Jessica which echoed the entire village. With how dead and quiet it was, it was deafening. Crows, from hidden shadows, fluttered out, squawking into the night's sky. Another crack followed, then another. Zedd's frown transformed into agonized dread. His eyes wide, he lurched forward.

"Move!" he yelled. Jessica spun around as the last remainder of the house begun to collapse and it headed straight for her. Paralyzed with fear, she was only able to scream as she shut her eyes and prepared herself to be flattened. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. Her father reading her bedtime stories of the seeker. Her mother stroking her hair when she was sick, insisting she remained with her. Picking flowers with her mother. Sword play fighting with her father. Then Zedd holding her. Then, nothing. Confused she slowly, cautiously, opened her eyes. Around her were pillars of smoke spreading around her. Looking around stunned, she found what had stopped her immediate death – Zedd.

The old man had both hands out raised in front of him with lethal intent. Looking up, she found the wall tipped diagonally inches from touching her. Zedd saved her life once more by holding up the house. He was shaking and was taking a lot of effort she didn't think needed for, what she presumed, simple magic. About to run out the way she suddenly felt her feet become separated with the floor. The wind and air in her lungs was knocked out from her with the impact of strong arms ramming into her. Lifted from the ground she screamed Zedd's name. Forcefully jolted side to side with whatever had her, she feared it to be a gar. Their kind returning to finish her off.

It was one thing after another and she was even more fearful for her life. She screamed Zedd's name once more before she fell into a pit of darkness which consumed her screams. Zedd struggled to keep the house afloat above Jessica from flattening her and killing her. The logs used were heavy and durable. He couldn't speak with all the concentrated power he was using in the struggling effort. Panting hard he thought desperately for Jessica to run. He could barely see her in the dust which erupted from the crevices where the wall once stood. Before she could even attempt to run, he noticed a brown blur run through the smoke and dust. The cloak billowed out behind this person and slammed into Jessica, lifting her from the ground like a doll. "No!" he bellowed releasing his power. The last of the house slammed onto the ground with a mammoth eruption. It splintered and cracked apart, most turning to ash from the smoke.

Zedd's world was descending into a nightmare. Who would want Jessica so badly? She had gone through enough. But now he blamed himself. He told himself he wouldn't let her go and look what happened. Quickly, he reprimanded himself and told himself to think of the solution, not the problem. He had to stop thinking about the past, what he could have done and start thinking about what he could do. No, will do. What he'll do now. The smoke spat out thickening Zedd's vision even more. Frantically, he searched through the smoke. When it became futile, he took in a deep meaningful breath and blew. White gusts of air whooshed out, dancing in the air. The thick breath quickly cleared the smoke until what he was left with was four men wielding daggers. Zedd's alarm and caution went on high alert. Standing guard, the wizard took a stance and rose his hands.

Each of the four wore brown cloaked robes, none having their hoods up on this occasion. They wore black shoes and three had brown hair, the other blonde. He eyed them all slowly, importantly. None had any distinguished features. They all looked pretty ordinary except for the daggers they held. Each were silver and smaller then 15 inches. They had no real design, except for a snake plated around the hilt. "Get out of the way" he told them in a hushed tone. One twirled his dagger in his hands and stepped closer to Zedd. "I'm warning you!" he demanded now with a deeper threatening tone. He meant business and didn't want to pussyfoot around them when Jessica's life was in danger.

"Give us all the money you have old man" said the one at the front, a smirk beseeching his lips. Zedd noticed the guy was missing three of his teeth from the front. Zedd didn't want to question them or play games like he did with the knights earlier. He wasn't in the mood for any of it. Like a venomous viper, Zedd reared closer to the men. The three at the back took a step back, the one at front remained firm. Zedd's intimidating raptor glare made the ones at the back shake at the knees. The one at the front didn't seem to care and did not look amused.

"Get out the way. Last warning!" ordered Zedd. The thief suddenly lunged forward with vicious intent. Screaming his way through the air, Zedd sidestepped easily out the way from the inexperienced thief. With a tired gesture, he threw his arm up in the air unleashing a stream of simple wizard's fire. The red and orange flames illuminated the darkness and grew with every passing second the air got into it. It didn't speed down, simply shot through the gathering cold wind. The fire slammed into the ground, mere feet before the male. The ground erupted with dust and dirt sending the male hurtling through the air and face first into the ground. Zedd spun around to the others who quickly stepped out the way. He nodded once, satisfied with their decision.

He then raised out his hand and, palm down, uttered a small spell in a language no one could understand. When he was done, a small ball of yellow glowing light formed. Despite the size, it produced a lot of light. White laces swirled through the globe, a white mass in the centre giving it the desired energy. Zedd momentarily watched mesmerised until he remembered what he needed to get done. "Find her" he whispered with anguished conviction. With that, the ball whizzed out of Zedd's hand and went straight past the thief's. It stopped, confused as it started to shift positions. Content with where was needed to go it emitted a small chirping sound before whizzing off once more.

Zedd smiled and ran after it. As he followed the light, it lit up broken bottles, photo frames, dead burnt bodies. He could smell their rotting flesh which almost made him gag. He found dolls, he found other small toys; wooden swords, plastic balls of different sizes and colours, many faded from the fire. Suddenly something caught his eye as the ball of light whizzed past. When Zedd stopped, it stopped, confused why its host wasn't following it. Zedd slowly moved towards the torn piece of fabric as the ball of light bounced frantically, impatient. Zedd grabbed the white fabric and felt a surge of power from it. "Kahlan…" he whispered, sure it was from her dress. Looking to the ground he saw it- hoof prints. Two sets. Kahlan and Richard had been here.

As much as he wanted to follow, he couldn't worry about that and turned back to the glowing ball of light. The moon was beginning to set and the sun very slightly starting to rise. Taking a breath he nodded to the light and it bounced, as if happy, and continued. In its travels it winded up down a dark alleyway and then into a building situated at the end. Rats were scattered everywhere, some dead from fire or being trampled on. Gone off food stung at his nostrils. His stomach roiled before he went into the tiny room consisting of nothing but a small black rug. The ball of light was nowhere to be seen. Had his magic failed him? This locator spell had never failed on him before. Why now? Angry with himself and blaming himself for not casting it correctly he heard the tingle from the ball. Bemused, Zedd found the sound coming from below.

Kneeling down, he noticed the rug was turned from the corner. It suddenly hit him with understanding. Grabbing the corner, he tore away the carpet and chucked it into the alley. There, on the ground, rested a hatch and the ball of light could be seen in the cracks. Lifting up the rusted metal handle the hatch door opened with a loud creak. Spiralling down were some stairs to which Zedd quickly ran down. Now out of breath, the ball of light ran down small tunnels. There was water leaking through the cracks in the walls. The walls were stained and smelt of rotten sewage. For such a village which found proud in themselves for water, it smelt awfully bad. Come to think of it, he saw no wells, no machines to compress, clean or fertilize water. Nothing to tell him what the village of Eden was all about. These droplets of water was the only liquid source in this barren village.

With each drop of water, it echoed down the halls in river beating patterns. They sent chills down his spine but he continued in pursuit with the ball and when it rounded a corner he saw another light source around the corner from there. It flickered and he heard whimpering. Jessica's whimpering. The ball, happy and complete, vanished into nothing causing the hallway to be descended into darkness once more. Zedd ran forward and turned the corner. At the end was a much larger room which has a small mattress with burnt and old thin sheets. A wooden crate sat a simple black lantern with the fire burning brightly. The crackling fire looked beautiful dancing about. Zedd tore his eyes away and looked ahead at Jessica being held tightly.

Her icy blue eyes, full of fear, turned to desperation when she saw Zedd. Desperation to be saved. She tried to scream but the woman clamped her hand firmly around her mouth. Zedd's hands formed fists when he remembered he was holding Kahlan's confessor dress and quickly tucked it into his pocket. The woman, a thin pale woman with short cut blonde hair, hair not done evenly and which looked tattered and frayed stood out in a mess. She wore a brown cloak. She had kidnapped Jessica. Zedd's anger boiled as his fists got tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"Calm down, wizard" she told him in a calm voice. The woman gently, with her free hand stroked Jessica's red hair. She whimpered and shook from the horror and distraught. "There, there little one" she soothed. Her words, despite how peaceful it sounded, held no effect on Jessica and made Zedd's heat soar.

"Let her go" demanded Zedd with a death-like growl. A voice which could murder anyone or thing if it had the power to do so. Zedd's eyes leered at the woman and would not move. "She's not yours. Now leave her be!". The woman looked away, eyes closed. Zedd's heat softened. "You lost a child, didn't you?" asked Zedd. Now it was this woman's turn to shake. Her skin was black from smoke and debris. She had cuts on her arms and cheeks.

"My baby" she said in a hushed tone. Jessica found the grip around her weaken but dared not move just encase. She allowed Zedd to talk and slowly approach her. The woman opened her green eyes, tears already falling down her stained cheeks. Zedd stood, listening, unmoving and un-empathetic. "I gave birth two moons ago. She died in the fire. Men in white did it. They took my baby!" she screamed and gripped Jessica tighter. Zedd wanted to unleash magic, any magic, but with the confined space and how close Jessica was, he didn't want to risk it. He had to stay calm or he'd kill them all. Zedd hooked his hands behind him. Jessica yelped from the intensity of the grip. Zedd had to act quick.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss" said Zedd softly. She shot him a death glare.

"No you're not! You don't care! You never lost a daughter. You can never understand!" she screamed. Jessica shut her eyes with pain from the scream bellowing in her frail ears.

"My daughter died" he told the distraught woman. She looked at him stunned. Jessica looked at him pained. Zedd's facial expression didn't change. He had a neutral look about him which allowed no one to even guess what he was feeling. "I remember the pain. I remember holding her in my arms as she died. She told me she loved me and for me to-," he stopped himself. Not from emotion, but from revealing something he shouldn't. The two women before him listened. "I would have done anything to have made her live. Anything to have her in my arms again. But I couldn't dwell on the past. Life is the future, not the past. I had bigger priorities, bigger responsibilities.

I had to stay strong for myself. I had to continue on. Life is unfair. It deals blows you never expect. Everyone is affected. No one is left out. Death is the only guarantee in life. What you do before then however. Now that's the wonderment of what we live for. The pain you feel won't ever go away. You'll forever live with guilt, sorrow and anger. The only way you can do the dead justice is to carry on. Their spirit will be with you forever" finalized Zedd. The woman couldn't stop her silent tears. She knew it true despite what she battled within herself. "I understand the need to take Jessica, to fill the empty void. But she's not yours. She's my daughter" Jessica gasped with happy surprise, her own tears were replaced with happy tears. "Please" said Zedd, his voice breaking up, finally filling with emotion. "Give her back to me".

The woman, bawling, released Jessica who ran into Zedd's arms with hoarse crying. He clung onto her and squeezed her tightly. He couldn't stop smiling but breathed out with relief that he had her back. "We have to go" he told her, she eagerly nodded. She didn't need to be told twice. Before they left, Jessica turned towards the hysterical woman.

"I'm sorry you lost your daughter. May the spirits watch over her. May the creator bless you in his light and offer you the strength you need to continue". The woman, through her tears, managed a smile. Zedd, holding onto Jessica's hand, ran down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed rebounding off the narrow walls. They left the fading quiet behind them.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

The sun had risen just in the horizon. Faint wisps of smoke was still drifting in the air. Zedd was stunned at the realization at how long he had been down there for. None the matter, he was here now, with Jessica, safe. For now. The sudden brightness caught them both off guard when they stepped out the alleyway which was over covered with thick black sheets. They looked fresh and not part of the blaze which swept through the village he now knew was caused by the white knights. They would pay for what they had done. "You really think me your daughter?" asked Jessica looking up at Zedd beaming. He smiled down at her.

"Sure. Why not?" she giggled happily. "Now, we must find a horse. I need to find Richard and Kahlan" he said trying to set off but Jessica abruptly stopped him.

"Kahlan Amnell?" she asked. Zedd stood still, perplexed.

"You know of her?" he asked.

"Kahlan Amnell. Mother Confessor" she said simply, matter of factly. Zedd stood dumbfounded.

"How do you know her status? She hid that from the world before -," Zedd stopped himself, unwilling to continue. She grimly smiled, knowing the truth behind it.

"My mother, before she went away on this urgent business. The last time I saw her" she said, anguish in her voice. Zedd gently squeezed her hand. "She said she needed to speak with Kahlan Amnell. That she was in the area."

"Speak with her about what?"

"She had a message for her. About her as the mother confessor."

"What was it?" asked Zedd intently.

"I don't know" admitted Jessica. Zedd sighed. He nodded his head and looked around where to go next before remembering the hoof tracks. About to leave, someone called him by his name. He turned to find the woman before him. Her tear stained face wasn't cleaned off. She didn't look like she had the energy to do so. Zedd stood still, guarding Jessica behind him. The woman looked exhausted. Her energy was low. It was a miracle she was still standing. Jessica kept up her guard too, she wasn't about to be taken again. She then heard the crunching of stones behind her and looked at the four thieves' from earlier. A whimper escaped her as Zedd turned. Widened eyes, he picked her up and went to raise his hand.

"Save your strength, old man" said the woman. He turned back. "They're not here to harm you"

"Then what do you want?" growled the wizard. She smiled.

"Your friends took east, towards Tamarang. I saw them ride past three moons ago. You'll find a horse suitable for riding not far east from here at the stables. The only place the white knights didn't attack. They kept their horses there. Luckily, they didn't get their hands on my horse. He's a gentle horse. Go now. The confessor is in grave danger" she gave no other emotion. Zedd nodded his thanks, gave one last cautionary look to the thieves and ran off to the stables just over the hill. The four thieves crept forward, confused.

"Why did you let him go?" asked one of them in a hushed, respectful tone.

"That wasn't the plan" said another, fearing the words he spoke as if handling glass. She simply smiled at him, shaking her head with disapproval. They felt ashamed and begun to whimper, tears forming.

"Do you not know me better then that? This is part of the plan. Quinton, Jake and Daniel" she addressed with a business strict and professional tone. The three brunettes looked up immediately, eager to hear her words. "Follow them. Keep out of sight. But follow them and make sure they are in the predicament like we planned. Go now!" she ordered and they ran off without hesitation. The blonde one fell to one knee. Out of the other three, he had a chiselled jaw. More handsome features and a beard growing. "You, Tommy, are needed for something far greater"

"Yes, anything" he said in a rushed tone. "Command me. What do you wish of me, Mistress Dennee?". The sunlight hit her face as she slowly unbuttoned her black blouse. He looked up and smiled.

**To be continued…**

So there you have it. Another chapter complete and I think one of my favourites thus far. It'll only get better too! What did you think of what transpired? The woman who took Jessica is in fact Dennee- Kahlan's sister! She had her baby (like in the show), but she (not he) died in the village fire caused by the white knights. Dennee ordered three of her confessed to follow Zedd whilst telling the other, Tommy, he has more important business. That, I think, was made clear with what she done.

Zedd finds a piece of Kahlan's dress. Jessica knows who Kahlan is and says of how her mother had a message to deliver to Kahlan on her as mother confessor. Did you guys forget about Nell telling Kahlan she had something to tell her? Zedd made comment that not many people know about Kahlan as mother confessor before- but then he stopped himself. Remember how shocked Kahlan was when that white knight called her by status at the cave? Why is it so shocking?

Also you finally learn where Richard and Kahlan are headed- Tamarang. Everyone knows who lives there, so how will I introduce these characters? Similar to the book or the TV show? Maybe completely different. Who knows? Well I know, and you can know too if you review. I will however give you a small teaser on upcoming chapter titles, in no particular order:

The only way forward, is death.

The breaking of the damned.

The sleeping confessor.

Intrigued? I hope you. Please review and until next time…


	7. The deprived servant

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

I would like to thank all that reviewed my last chapter. Yet again, you show how loyal you are by continuing to find interest in a story which has been vacant of Kahlan and Richard. I promise you though, it is for good reason. Those chapters with Zedd and Jessica played important parts in the progression of the story and the arch's that I have planned. I like to add new questions, new twists and spills.

So, with the last chapter ending with Dennee (Kahlan's presumed dead sister) guiding Zedd and Jessica to Kahlan and Richard's location (towards Tamarang), what will happen to them next? Where are Kahlan and Richard? What happened from Richard leaving Zedd to the village of Eden being horrifically burnt? What is the message Nell had for Kahlan?

Questions. No answers… Yet. Here is the brand new chapter which will introduce new characters and old characters. So please, sit back and enjoy. As always, don't forget to review.

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Zedd and Jessica walked through the dead village of Eden. Burnt houses were either blackened or fallen. Jessica, reaching a dead woman, removed a paper from her hand. The house, one wall standing, collapses towards her. Zedd, using his magic, holds it above her head. Before she can run for safety, she's suddenly taken by an unknown stranger. Zedd goes to save her until confronted by thieves. Getting past them, he summons a glowing ball of magic to find where Jessica went. Following it, he finds a piece of Kahlan's confessor dress. Eventually, Zedd winds up underground to where he finds Jessica help captive by a woman who, in the fire, lost her baby girl.  
Zedd, with a moving speech, manages to get back Jessica and escape. Outside, and pondering where to go, Jessica makes comment about knowing the name 'Kahlan Amnell'. That her mother, Nell, needed to speak to her. About to leave, the woman who captured Jessica reveals that Richard and Kahlan went north towards the city of Tamarang. Zedd runs off with Jessica when the thieves return. She sends three to follow Zedd whilst telling the other she has plans for her. He calls her, simply, "Mistress Dennee" _

**Chapter 7  
**The deprived servant.

The impact thundered through the cold and vacant air. She had to grit her teeth to save herself screaming from the pain that shot through her jaw. The sting, she knew, wouldn't set for a good while. The impact made her dizzy, everything in the small dank room swirling and spinning around her. Blinking to keep composure, she felt another forceful strike which knocked her off her feet. Crashing into a hard uneven surface she felt herself toppling a direction she was unsure about. The second strike had knocked away her senses and she allowed gravity to take lead. What she could manage, she braced herself for the impact she knew was shortly going to transpire.

She could hear distant hollow humming somewhere in the room. Where and from whom she didn't know, only that it was there. As she allowed gravity to do what it must she found herself stopping unexpectedly. Before she could understand what was going on, she screamed with the violent pain in her head. Her hair was gripped tightly and held firmly in place. Her blurred vision begun to repair itself as she saw a black bricked floor. Splattering of fresh blood bore on the floor with small droplets. When she saw another droplet of that red blood she knew it came from her. Her lip was bleeding from the hit she endured. Before she could fully see properly, she was yanked up onto her feet and slammed into the dark cold brick wall once again.

Her back, slamming into it with agony, found her breathing constricted. Her senses slowly begun to return, with sickening apprehension. In front of her stood Princess Violet. She wore her blue silk sparkling dress her mother had given to her as a birthday present. The most expensive dress in all the Midlands. But of course, Princess Violet was not happy, and demanded jewellery to which her mother was only happy to oblige. When the queen ordered for one of her guards to fetch jewellery, he was beheaded because he didn't move quickly enough. With the click of the Queen's fingers the mans head was taken right off. The Princess, despite only being 12, relished in the blood and deaths.

Her mother would make her, religiously, attend every beheading in their city. At times, Princes Violet would be honoured to partake in some of them as a means of experience for when she took up the throne of Tamarang. The princess was always spoilt at the best of times and heartless at others. She always got her way and if she didn't like anyone, by their clothes or looks, she could have them killed. It didn't matter if they had a family. If they were kind and good people. With a simple order they'd be issued for a beheading by the Queen's approval, as always. Violet bore her scornful frown and wore her brown hair in two neat buns tied together with two blue silk ribbons to match her dress. Around her neck were white beads and a golden locket of a oblong containing a photo of herself. The engravement, 'power if in only those that deserve it. Use yours well' was put on by her mother for another birthday. She also wore a pair of short heeled silver shoes.

Her dark azure eyes cut through the young girl in front of her. With her right hand she had the small frightened girl pinned against the wall which stuck out in places from the uneven workmanship. Not by mistake or accident but by the orders of the Queen. The small round room both girls were in was one of many dungeons. The walls were designed to be sharp on the edges and uncomfortable so not one servant or person awaiting a beheading could ever relax. The cold bricked floor was never cleaned and always overrun with rats, feces and urine from those past. It stunk of death and decay, a smell the princess was not accustomed to. She hated being down in the dungeons and only came down when it was absolute necessary. The small quivering girl she held before her was her own personal slave, Rachel. Rachel was but an orphan wondering the streets for food and water to survive when she stumbled across the castle grounds. The Queen, horrified to have such slum and dirt on her grounds, ordered for the girl to be beheaded. Princess Violet however, issued to do it herself, found a more valuable service for the small child- her slave.

The Queen was happy enough to have it done and ordered off the execution. From that day forth, from the age of 10, Rachel had been Princess Violet's slave. She ate when Princess Violet wanted her to eat. She drank when Princess Violet wanted her to drink. She spoke whenever she was spoken to, never before. If she went against any of those rules, even a little, she would be beaten by the princess. The princess demanded that no one touch her servant unless by her command. Violet liked the thought that the pain and injuries across Rachel were of her doing, and no one else's. She could then gloat and show off her achievements around the castle. If anyone felt sorrow for the girl, Rachel never saw it in their faces. She supposed, none could ever show any emotion of the sort for her, or else be beheaded. She didn't hate anyone for never stepping up and helping her around staff especially the queen and the princess. She knew they were worried for their lives. How could she fault someone for that?

"I asked you a question!" barked Princess Violet. Rachel blinked away the sweat and nausea. Rachel had short brown hair which stood in disarray. It was tangled and dirty. Her clothes were of some cheap and itchy fabric which she could only presume to be potato sacks sewn together. She knew they weren't, but they looked like they were. She wore no shoes so her feet were badly dirty and cut from walking across cobles, stones and what knows else. The areas she was made to stay in were never safe so she'd find herself cutting herself. She grew familiar with the dirty floors and smells. She had been living in them for now two years. Rachel had soft brown eyes which now looked into Violet's eyes. She realised then that the hollow humming from before was Princess Violet screaming.

Before she could answer she realised her fatal mistake. Violet let go of her throat and with one forceful swing of her now free right arm, slapped Rachel across the face with the back of her hand. Rachel fell with ease onto the dirty floor inches from some fresh rat droppings. Almost gagging, her hair was forcefully pulled on and made to stand up right. Her jaw throbbed from the three strikes she had now felt. She felt like the room would cave in, she wanted it too as well.

"I'm sorry princess Violet" said Rachel, bowing her head. Violet let her go and clicked her fingers. A large guard, wearing dark armour, carried a golden chain which Violet snatched from the soldier's hands. Opening the neck hoop she drove it into Rachel's throat and locked it behind. Rachel blinked from the snapping click of the chain as Violet grabbed the end and tugged onto it forcefully. Rachel had trouble trying to keep up with Violet's brisk walking. She wanted out of the dungeons quick before she found herself blaming Rachel or someone else. Violet was in a fowl mood and Rachel knew that if she saw anyone they'd be ordered to be beheaded. Rachel so wished she would have died that day, two years ago. She was scared then, now she wants it.

Everyday she would do something to temper Violet, to get her so angry that she would kill her and end her suffering. Instead, she would get beaten from within an inch of her life and brought to life by a sorceress close to the Queen. She would be chained to trees outside in the freezing cold and be made to listen to the howling of wolves and only pray they found her, smelt her, and devoured her. Her life meant nothing. She lost her parents and now she waited for her own life to end. The chain was tugged on once more bringing her back into the castle once again. They rounded a corner as two soldiers quickly, upon seeing their princess, threw open the double metal doors. They creaked from the pressure as the Princess, not losing stride, marched into the vast hallway.

A long lush red carpet ran down the middle of the cosmic hallway. Extravagant paintings of the heritage of the castle's lineage ran down the peach walls with golden frames. On the left hand side were long windows stretching down the hallway letting in the rays of sunlight. By each window sat a table with a lantern on them and flowers. Flowers always changed regularly and if one were to be found dead or dying, the ones responsible would be lined up and beheaded. The Queen was never short of staff and would never worry about the dwindling numbers because she would always find more within mere moments. Rachel loved what she saw, for she wasn't use to seeing such elegance. Such image didn't fit the castle or its rulers. Far from it.

"Hurry up!" screamed Violet and Rachel quickly followed, mesmerised by the sights. She was taken aback also by the fresh warm smell she received. Cramped in those dungeons day in day out, sometimes a week, she would grow accustomed to the dirt and filth. She would forget about the other smells that life can give you. The smell of flowers, or fresh bread. Soup newly made, to even the healthy trees. "Scum like you should never be in areas like this. However, my mother's most imperative guests are coming for Lord Rahl's arrival and I want to show everyone my power over you!" said Violet with a strict and ordered tone. Turning a corner, two more guards stood alert by a set of golden doors. Pulling them open, the guard on the left struggled a little, his arm shaking, and didn't pull it open fast enough. Violet stopped in her place unable to proceed and shot the soldier a murderous glare. Rachel knew what was going to come and behind them both, two soldiers had followed to ensure the safety of the Princess. Rachel hadn't noticed them but she did now by the squeak of their armour as they shifted position, prepared for what they knew they would be ordered for.

Violet snapped her head around at the soldiers and forcefully pointed at the soldier by the door with toxic fury. "Kill him!" she screamed. Without a moment's hesitation, their swords were freed; pre positioned on the silver of the hilts. Violet went forward, the anger quickly leaving her. She acted as if nothing had happened and, as Rachel stood perplexed by that and for the grief for the fate she knew the soldier to have she gave him an innocent smile. She knew he saw her and he nodded his head once. She wanted him to see something nice, an act of kindship before death befalling him. She felt a tear about to trickle down her cheek at the life this soldier might have had outside the castle. Did he have a wife who prayed every night for him to come home? A daughter who, upon seeing her father walk in, cling onto his leg and tell him how much she loved him? Was he a man with no family but himself?

Before she could fully allow her tears to devour her, there was a sharp pain around her neck as she found her self pulled into a grand expansive hall. When the doors were closed, she heard a grunt and then a clatter of armour hitting floor. Rachel closed her eyes with sadness whilst Violet only smirked. Rachel knew she had to get that out of her mind now. Whilst it pained her, that soldier was not of her concern anymore. No one was. She was alone in a big castle overfull with people. She grew use to the loneliness and only had herself for real company. She trusted that no one was nice. She wanted to die. Rachel realised, as she was being painfully tugged, she hadn't been in this room before. The entire dome ceiling was made of crystal clear glass showing the full moon overhead. Its relaxing blue glow shone into the room multiplied by the glass reflecting it in all direction. She had little time to admire it when she felt another forceful tug on her chain.

The ground floor was layered with a large, lush red carpet warming to her feet. It felt bliss to feel something so soft and pleasurable. She made sure she was able to bask in this feeling, allow it to envelop her for she knew this would go. Servants, women clothed to the neck in plain drained grey dresses, ran out with buckets of soapy water and sponges and immediately begun cleaning the dirty foot prints left by Rachel. She felt guilty, like she was to blame for them working and wanted to turn back to apologise but realised how futile that would be. Her cheek still stung from those slaps earlier. So she went on, trying hopelessly to tread softly so not to make the dirt deeper in the carpets. The walls, painted red, had golden brackets containing lit torches flaring and illuminating the place leaving no dark place. To the left were a double set of stairs made of exceptional sanding mahogany wood. So clean, smooth and even was them that they never looked old. A slim red carpet ran up them both in the centre, joining up the top of this balcony. The balcony and stair rails were of pure gold which shined in the moonlight. Up top of these stairs were more golden framed large portraits. Two, up the top, were of the Queen and the Princess themselves.

Rachel noticed Violet look up and admire the portrait. Rachel knew however that was not the first one made of Violet. When it was first made, the painter showed the Queen and the Princess, both appalled. Violet snapped it looked nothing like herself, how she looked chubby and not at all like herself, thin. Violet however was plump in body structure but didn't like to admit it to herself. She would eat and eat anything she demanded and so would put on some weight. No one dared tell her or else suffer a beheading, like the artist and it was Violet who killed him herself with her mother's dagger. The Queen issued Violet to keep the dagger after how skilfully she used it. Nothing scared Rachel much, but whenever Violet pulls out that dagger, it makes Rachel's knees shake. She hates knives.

The portrait had Violet almost stick thin with the same hair style and accessories she does now. Only she's wearing a golden layered dress with a silver laced corset. She's sat in a large brown chair in front of the fireplace near a bookcase. Rachel rolled her eyes as she remained close behind Violet who turned to go for a door below the one up top. Violet slammed her hand forcefully into the large red doors and they swung open with ease. The sound of chattering, clatter of dishes, laughter and praises burst into the air. Rachel then realised where she was- the grand eating quarters. At both ends of the rectangular room were two large windows draped with pure white net curtains. By the sides of them were golden curtains hooked back. The centre of the room stood a large and tall oak table overflowing with whole duck, chicken and boar. Soaps of every flavour, wine, cheese, bread and the finest of the finest smoked ham. Every seat, but one, was occupied by men and women of different age and size. Women wore long elegant sparkling dresses; the men wore simple tuxes each though extravagant. Fat men tore away at the duck, gnashing on them greedily. Their saliva, the oil from the food splattered on the white table cloth staining it. Large thick candles in golden holsters stood strong with every candle lit. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, each with bright candles providing the light needed for the room.

At the head of this expansive table sat none over then the queen herself. Queen Milena. She sat in a throne of sorts, framed in golden metal. The light golden feel of the soft cushion laced with blue patterns seemed to spell words of ancients past. Queen Milena wore a bulky layered gold silver dress. Each part folded over the other into a flowing river and shone in the light from the room. Her collar, a fine puffy blue fabric was stuck up and rested behind her head. The dress was fit for her, a queen. Her light brown hair was tied into a bun at the top of her head with pure silver clips of circled domes held strays of hair in place. Her long diamond earrings dangled lifelessly from her ears twinkling in the late afternoon light. Five diamonds rested on a silver chain to help support it.

The Queen also wore several silver necklaces of many shapes and sizes. Her rings were made of titanium made by the best in the Midlands especially for her. Others had diamonds, some were silver, others gold. The person wearing this was not what she wore- elegant, joyous to look at, made you feel happy. She was a large rounded woman with big flabby arms. Her hazel eyes surveyed the room, her Ruban lips smiled at her guests enjoying the feast provided for them by the finest cooks. Her face turned slowly, respectively, over to her side to where she saw Violet. Queen Milena regarded her with a kind loving smile and bowed her head. Violet, with the chain around her wrist, placed her fists on her hips. The Queen frowned.

"Why has everyone started without me!" she screamed. The room suddenly fell spine chillingly silent within a second. Rachel was astounded at how quick the guests went quiet and immediately became afraid. Many guests hung their heads, others looked away fearful to stare into her eyes that could kill anyone. The others, including Queen Milena, looked her way. The Queen kept her cool composure and simply smiled at her tempered daughter. Rachel knew when Princess Violet was in a fowl mood and this was one of those times. Rachel was sure that any moment now they would be killed with her murderous glare. Rachel then realised there were four guards stationed in the four corners of the room and at the side of Queen Melina's chair. Everyone had their hands gently rested on the hilts awaiting the orders they knew would come.

"Why, my greatest daughter, I assumed,"

"You should never assume mother! That's what low likes are for!" she shouted tugging on the chain with Rachel empathising the word 'low likes' when she done it. Rachel clenched her eyes at the sharp unexpected pain in her neck. She remained calm and now prepared herself for more. Her mother, at first taken aback by her daughter's outburst, smiled and nodded her head once.

"I'm sorry my love, but as you're aware,"

"Guards, off with their heads!" she screamed, once again interrupting her mother. Her mother flinched at the vicious intent in her daughter's outburst. Every soldier pulled out their swords sending metallic ringing in the air. Every single guest whimpered, screamed or closed their eyes and prepared for the worst. The Queen suddenly and unexpectedly put her hand up to stop them. They did without a second past. Violet scorned her mother with vicious eyes.

"Violet, sweety. As you are aware, Lord Rahl himself is on his way" said the Queen in her small business like tone. Rachel widened her eyes and managed to suppress a gasp. She had heard a lot about this Lord Rahl through word of mouth. What she heard weren't good. She continued to listen closely. Queen Milena tranquilly stands up and smiles, clasping her hands in front of her. The guests anticipated her words, hanging off of them as they awaited their fate with fear. "It would therefore not look good when he arrives to find a table full of blood and a room overcome with headless guests sent especially for this purpose. You know how important this visit is if we're to give him the Box of Orden, and as such, we should treat it as that." She told her daughter, everyone held their breath and stared at Princess Violet with stark anticipation. She let out a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Fine!" she stamped lightly, "But after it, then they will get beheaded!" she commanded. Everyone stared wide-eyed and looked back at the queen, expecting her to once again stand up for them. Queen Milena turned back to her guests and smiled at them all and spoke to them with great respect. They all felt at ease.

"Permitted" she said in a flat tone towards the end. They gasped. The guards replaced their swords and stood guard once more in their statuesque poses. Princess Violet stepped forward tugging on Rachel harshly. No one, even the queen bothered to notice her. She was below them all with her dirty hair and clothes. She was worth nothing compared to them all and would amount to nothing in life. She was but a lapdog for Princess Violet. In front of Violet stood a small chair much similar to the one her mother sat in. Violet hopped onto the chair and forcefully tugged on the chain forcing Rachel to the ground onto her knees. The guests slowly, uneasily, begun eating away at their meals before the laughter and general chitter chatter returned. Violet turned her head down and stared Rachel into her eyes.

"You will stay there and watch as we all eat. You may be lucky to lick the crumbs from everyone's plates." Said Violet maliciously. With a smirk, she turned her head to the meal and begun feasting into a chicken leg and spoke to her mother about the visit of the Lord Rahl. Rachel hungrily starred at everyone and licked her dry cracked lips. Her belly rumbled and ached away at her. She found herself groaning rather loudly without realising it. She couldn't stop it, not when she could smell the sweet fresh aroma of the food. What she wouldn't do to taste just a piece of bread. She was starving and hadn't eaten in what felt like days. But that groan was all it took before she felt another painful slap across her cheek. Rachel collapsed to the ground, clutching her stinging cheek. Tears whelmed in her eyes from the pain but she kept from shouting.

"Oh yes," Rachel could hear Princess Violet announce to several of the guests. She sounded proud. "She's my own slave. She does as I want when I want. If she doesn't, or goes out of line, then she gets a slap." Grinned Violet. Her mother beamed at her.

"Your excellence at control is astounding." Said one guest.

"I'm amazed you would house her" said another.

"You're so kind and thoughtful for the needy" said one more. Rachel wanted to scream out loud at how much of a spiteful child Violet really was. How she hated her to the core but didn't. She was close to doing so but remained on the floor clutching at her cheek. She found the ground soft and comforting. A sharp pain in the neck told her to kneel. With watery eyes she looked up at Princess Violet.

"I told you to watch. Not lie there and rest. You will show me respect and then when Lord Rahl arrives. Do you understand me!" demanded Princess Violet. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes Princess" before she could correct herself she was too slow to even attempt to stop the backhanded slap off Violet once again. She didn't fall like the last time as Princess Violet had now locked the chain onto the top of her chair preventing Rachel from bending. Her head simply was knocked to the side. It was her other cheek which got hit and despite the pain, she was thankful it wasn't the other. She was then struck again on the same cheek and coughed blood onto the table leg. Her already bleeding lip was opened up again. She sucked back a cry.

"Princess what!" screamed Violet.

"Yes. Princess Violet" she said in pain through the tears she tried so urgently to hold back. Satisfied, Princess Violet returned to talk once again, to eat once more. Rachel just allowed herself to drift into another place where she was alone and happy. The voices seemed to become distant as her mind took her to a place with her mother and father.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Easy boy" he told the horse pulling back on the reigns. The horse whimpered and snorted its annoyance at its rider. Swerving to the side, Richard looked over into the nearby horizon. The sun, long since set, allowed the glowing moon to cast its relaxing light onto the world. It felt warm in the air; the trees gently brushed this way and that. Just through the path of forest, over a small hill, towered the castle of Tamarang. It was breathtaking to witness so close for he had never seen landmarks this big before. However, not far away was the one he followed.

Kahlan was sat, chained, behind the white knight who had took her. She looked worn and hungry. He panged to be with her, to feel so helpless. He knew what a fatal mistake that would be if he were to act.

He watched, with curious eyes, at the white knight making some strange hand signals. There was no one about, but Richard knew where they were. They were watching him. The white knight begun to set off again and right before Richard to kick at the black stallion, he sensed something in the air. Widening his eyes, he pulled out the sword of truth producing that strong metallic ring in the air. Arrows flew out of the dark dense woods at either side to which Richard destroyed with his sword. The horse begun to panic and with his other hand he had to calm it the best he could. "Easy boy!" he soothed it with great effort at controlling it. An arrow suddenly, out of nowhere, struck the horse from the side just missing Richard's leg. With a cry, the horse reared up and fell to the floor before dying after. Richard, slamming hard into the dirt and stone ground beneath flipped up and took a stance. He could see Kahlan, in her white flowing dress; turn around before becoming out of view. Rustling in the bushes, getting closer, told Richard he was going to have to fight.

**To be continued…**

There you have it, another chapter complete. You are finally introduced to Rachel, Princess Violet and Queen Milena. What did you think about how poor Rachel was treated? At her pain and distraught for that soldier who got killed for not opening the door fast enough for the spoilt Princess Violet? Towards the end, Richard finally returns. As does Kahlan.

The white night, holding Kahlan captive, leaves just when arrows from other knights are sent in his direction. Now, realising he must fight, prepares for the battle shortly about to come. What will happen next? Where's Kahlan being taken to? Where's Zedd? Who was that protector and what will happen with Dennee?

Questions galore but answers can only come with a review. So please, submit your reviews. Until next time…


	8. The bringer of death

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Before I begin I must stress something. I have had so many people add this story to their favourites. Firstly, thank you so much!!! It means a lot to me you would find this interesting enough to favourite. However, why don't you review? I would love to hear from you. I have 6 people review thus far, and other then them, 6 people adding this as a favourite. So please, review and don't be a stranger.

Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me and always make me smile when I find out I've got a review. Now, it's time to be put out of your misery. You've wanted it, and you're going to get it. After 5 long chapters, it's time to welcome back our hero as well as the one the hero follows. So sit back, enjoy and as always, please review.

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Last chapter was all about Princess Violet of Tamarang. Violet, the spoilt, selfish, cruel and vicious 12 year old gets anything she wants or demands. She helps in beheadings and can order one at any time. Rachel is her servant. 12 as well, she's a sweet girl with a huge heart. Her parents died when she was 10 and was forced to roam the streets until found and made a servant to Princess Violet. During an important night, Queen Milena, just as ruthless and evil as her daughter, reminds Princess Violet that Lord Rahl is on his way with a deal in which will see him get the second box of Orden.  
Meanwhile, outside the castle of Tamarang. Richard watches on as Kahlan is rode further off and is then confronted by rustling in the bushes which told him – he had to fight. _

_**BE WARNED – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT.**_

**Chapter 8  
**The bringer of death.

Richard stood, fatigued, panting hard. The raking sting at the back of his throat and crushing weight in his stomach told him he couldn't withhold any longer. His thigh muscles burned from the pressure of moving at every passing second. Not being able to rest for a fraction of a second for such a futile decision would bring on his death. He knew that that meant Kahlan would forever be lost to him and her fate would therefore be decided within that instant. Gulping back any saliva he had in his dry mouth, the cold air cut his oxygen flow with sharp pain. Swallowing was even harder, feeling like razor blades cutting down his throat.

"Give up Seeker!" came the voice of the biggest white knight left. The other four stood in front of Richard, their swords raised in the air. Ready to slice at Richard and split him in two. These knights were ruthless and wouldn't give up. He admired their courage and their eagerness to have him killed. Richard's piercing grey eyes looked at the dead bodies he had slaughtered. To protect himself. There had been well over 40 white knights, half of them archers. He had to deflect their arrows as well as the swords from the other knights. No matter where he turned there was a sword coming down on him or an arrow hurtling in his direction.

Blood has splashed everywhere. No longer were any white uniform white. They were covered, encrusted with bright red blood. Their faces contorted with the fear and pain they endured right before the seeker ran them through with his blade, the sword of truth. Richard raised his sword higher and the words running up the polished blade glowed a bright golden colour. Richard's own face twisted with the rage the sword was offering him. He hungered for the rage. He devoured that rage and allowed it to consume his entire body. Every fibre in his body. Panting hard, his fists gripped the hilt of the sword, his knuckles turning white. He could feel the finely polished hilt press against his shaking hands.

The five white knights stood before him, they in turn gripping their swords with grave intent. They knew the fight would continue but let it in their minds that they'd win. How could they lose? Five of them against just one man. But he wasn't just any man. He was the true seeker. One born true. Prophesised to destroy Darken Rahl. But right now, he had to deal with these five white knights sent by the one man he was seeking. The one man who has brought misery to his life. The same man who, if Richard didn't get too soon, would have Kahlan. He couldn't let that happen. Kahlan. The very thought of her, helpless, alone, ignited his anger all the more. He shook with the rage. Relished in it. He was one with the sword. He now put his mind to the task at hand.

Kill. Flicking his wrists, thereby the sword, he spun in a circle whilst bringing the sword down in an arch. Screaming with every movement, the sword glowed brighter. The biggest of the white knights; dark black hair and hazel eyes, towered his own sword in front of him, used it as a shield. The sword of truth effortlessly sliced through the sword, shattering the metal fragments into a hundred pieces. They scattered in all directions, a hollow ringing from the impact lit the air. The sword of truth never stopped, Richard never faltered. As the sword came down, it connected against the knight's hard unprotected skull. With a sickening thunk, the sword sliced through the bone and came out the other end.

Blood spewed out in a horrific sickening display of pure violence. Fragments of the knight's skull were next to being sent hurtling in the air. The blood gushed out in large globs and sprayed against trees and leaves and grass. The knight toppled to the ground. Richard's momentum never stopped and when the sword was brought down, he spun around once again at the advancing knights. He could hear them scream but it sounded distant and hollow. He couldn't hear anything but the seducing fury inside him.

The sword spun horizontally and sliced at another knight's stomach, cutting through his chain mail. His guts spilled out with ease and he fell to his knees, clutching at his insides before toppling to the ground. Richard ducked from another sword and brought his up in a swooping vertical augment. When he did, the sword cut cleanly from the knight's groin up to the top of his head. His entire body, sliced in two, toppled to either side. More blood gushed and over flew the ground beneath them. One knight, at the corner of Richard's eye of sight slipped, be it lightly, on some of the blood. That mistake was all Richard needed. In that split moment of distraction, Richard plunged his sword into the knight's stomach and out the other end. The knight, sea blue eyes, widened with anguish. Pain contorted his face, rage contorted Richard's.

He heard the rustle of moving chain mail from behind him and the rising of a sword followed by a scream. Richard, without struggle, rose his sword vertically cutting the knight from his stomach and out his right shoulder, spun to face the final knight. With lethal intent, Richard slashed the sword of truth across the knights body from his left shoulder to his right leg, and then from the knight's right shoulder to his left leg, not stopping. Immediately after, Richard spun and drove his sword into the knight's heart. Gasping, he dropped his sword and helplessly hung from Richard's sword. Panting hard, 90% from his rage, he pulled out the sword and the knight collapsed onto another body.

Richard's vision came back to him with sickening realisation. Bone fragments, hearts, blood, intestines, dead bodies were all around him. There was a sea of blood. No life welcomed him. His stomach roiled and uttered gravely, "I truly am the bringer of death", but he knew what he had to do. Returning to the path up ahead, he sprinted forward. His blood soaked forest garb sticking to him uncomfortably. Richard, noticing the horse, leaped into the air and onto the back of the great stallion. With a scream, Richard whipped at the reigns. The horse, in frightened panic, begun to sprint off to where Kahlan was taken, towards the castle of Tamarang. Richard placed the sword of truth back into his scabbard.

Just over the hill, he could see the full splendour. The entire castle was surrounded by a mount of crystal clear water. A towering bridge was beginning to lower. The fields stretched out for miles. The fresh green grass and mesmerizing different coloured flowers were bliss to see. The sky, overcast with the blue full moon, clearly showed off the sparkling stars in the sky. Richard couldn't admire such a view when he tried desperately to look for Kahlan. He needed her more than ever. She was his guide. He didn't know the Midlands unlike she. But he knew she was more than that to him. She was his life. A life he didn't want to live without her. He had to get to her.

The very thought of Darken Rahl with her, touching her, torturing her only brought back his rage. His hand went straight for the hilt of his sword but he stopped himself from instinctively pulling it free from its scabbard. Trying to water down the fire inside him, he finally spotted her. In the far distance, riding on horseback with that other knight. He lowered his head gently, shadows from the trees covering his face. His grey eyes lethally glowed with fury. That's when he saw it, to the far right: Rahl's advancing army. Richard widened his eyes. At the front were 6 large black stallions each with a big bulky soldier armed to the nine with weapons. Behind them was a large brown wagon with a D'Haran flag attached to it. Around that, to either side were more horses, more soldiers and archers. Behind the wagon were more wagons, more soldiers on horseback and on foot. Many held more dark red D'Haran flags. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. But there he was, before him. The rumours were true. It's Darken Rahl. He shook at the sheer presence of the wagon he knew had Darken Rahl. He then turned back to the white knight and expected him to turn towards that direction. Instead, the horse turned to the left and went for the forest behind the castle ground. The back of the castle, the vast gardens, were towered over with thick metal fences armed with metal spikes to prevent anyone from climbing.

Richard's frown deepened at why the white knight wasn't going towards Darken Rahl. Needless, Richard whipped at the reigns once more and urged the horse on with a cry and gentle kick at the ribs. The horse neighed before galloping off towards the opening in the forest that the knight had gone into with Kahlan. Staying as far to the outer wall of the forest, as not to be spotted by any of Rahl's men, Richard managed to pull the horse into the archway. The path, now narrow and twigs branching out across the floor, Richard had to move the horse into a slow careful trot.

"Come on boy" he told it, patting it on the head for encouragement. The horse simply snorted at him with displeasure. Richard understood how it felt. He smiled until hearing a whimper in the near distance. Richard became suddenly alert and looked up and around, scouting for any movement. The dense forest made it difficult to see anything so he remained on the trail, with only the moon and stars providing him any light. Then, in the clearing, he witnessed flickering light. Eyes wide, he made the horse go faster. Rounding a corner, he came into a large open area surrounded by trees. In the middle was a large thick stump containing five lanterns; four North, East, South and West, the fifth in between them all. To the side however waited the blonde white knight, smirking. Behind him, an exhausted Kahlan sat. She looked up and found Richard, her eyes widening. The life in her blue eyes returned with a spark, as did Richard's.

"Richard!" she cried. He noticed the chains around her wrists and the bruises they had caused them. His heart panged for her, he wanted to hold her in his arms and make sure she's ok. But he couldn't. Not yet. He had this knight to get through first and he knew that wouldn't take very long. Richard didn't speak and instead grabbed hold of the hilt of his sword and gripped it tightly. The white knight laughed feeble. Richard frowned.

"Oh Richard, how predictable you are" mocked the knight. Richard had the horse walk a couple of steps before stopping cautiously. Then, all around him, appeared more white knights on white horses. Richard turned to face all 10 knights and then behind him. The path out was blocked. It was an ambush. Richard had underestimated the knight and fell blindly into his trap. Every knight brought out their sword, Richard the same, emitting the loud distinct metallic ringing in the air. The sword of truth glowed gently. "Kill him" instructed the knight to the others. Kahlan widened her eyes with fearful dread.

"No!" she screamed. Richard went to move as the knights begun to advance, and fast. When they did, the other knight yelled at his sword and slashed the horse with the reigns. The horse ran into a gallop and out the way they came in. Kahlan desperately and helplessly turned behind her. "Richard!!" she screamed. Richard couldn't follow. He was surrounded. He had to fight once again.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Hushed whispers filled the vast corridors of the castle. Servants tried to desperately act as if they weren't watching but failed miserably. When Darken Rahl turned to face them with his dark eyes they wept. Others fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Others stood frozen in sheer wonderment. Soldiers patrolling the castle quickly joined Lord Rahl for extra protection despite his 10 personal guards – and Demmin Nass, already around him. Lord Rahl's heavy footprints thundered through the hollow walls. The metal from his personal soldiers clanked noisily down the halls. Each were heavily armed and heavily built. They all had their helmets off showing their bald heads. Their intimidating stares made everyone they passed cower in fear of their lives. A few soldiers, who didn't follow in pursuit of the Lord Rahl whipped at the servants who weren't doing their jobs. Many were ensuring pictures weren't crooked. Others cleaned the walls, washed the carpets from the trails of mud brought in my Lord Rahl and his men.

Lord Rahl, ever threatening with his strong and dangerous poise, strode down the hallways without a single fear. His back was straight, a slight arch. His muscled, strong bare arms swung with his stride. He wore a red D'Haran vest with golden lacing around the edges all around. Below, he wore long silk red trousers. The Lord Rahl loved the colour of red for it symbolises death, warning and fear. He wanted all to fear him and red, in the midlands, was made the colour to fear thanks to the Lord Rahl. He was a ruthless, but smart, man. Manipulative and calculating. His long dark brown hair flowed out behind him in the breeze he brought forth; he licked his thumb and forefinger before thinning out his eyebrows neatly. Only his eyes moved, to gather his bearings of the castle for the first time. Understand its passages.

The Lord Rahl always made sure he knew the area well, just encase he needed an escape. Not that he needed to worry. He had his best guards around him, one of which was a close friend and advisor- Demmin Nass. He was more built than the others and by far the most intimidating. His right hand rested on the hilt on his sword, the scabbard strapped to his left leg. He bore a scar, a war charm he liked to call it that he wore with pride. To show off power you had to show off the scars you get from the battle. For with every scar comes a story, a story easily twisted and turned to suit your needs. Accompanied by the scars, the people believe. That was how Lord Rahl and his men worked. Demmin Nass was merciless and wore no happiness on his personality. He trusted no one but Lord Rahl. He would lay down his life for his Lord Rahl.

To test his true loyalty, Lord Rahl had one time ordered Demmin Nass to slaughter a select handful of children, their mothers watching. He did it without a moment's hesitation or regret. His sword found their soft necks, their fragile skulls and cut through them with ease. He relished in the blood which sprayed out, licked at them, hungered for more. Smiled at their pitiful bloodcurdling screams. The Lord Rahl told the mothers it was needed to be done for the greater good. That this act will give the Lord Rahl his personal, most trusted bodyguard and more importantly, friend. This therefore meant the Lord Rahl would always be protected and wouldn't become injured and falter in their cause of freedom and redemption. A sick and twisted notion he always thought of. He wasn't the enemy, the seeker was.

As a way to thank Demmin, Lord Rahl had him kill all the parents but one. That one could be used for Demmin's full pleasure. The strict order however was to torture these women slowly and he done it in the sickest heartless possible way. He cut open a small hole in the women and ever so slowly pulled out their intestines. All the while being kissed by Demmin Nass. This long and agonizing death had them screaming for hours, crying in masses. They begged for their lives, others wanted death. The pain was unbearable but Demmin loved it. He loved hearing their screams, watching them cry. To see his poor defenceless women die under such horrific circumstances. He knew, deep down, that by doing this would please his Lord Rahl. That's all that mattered. He'd kill his family for the Lord Rahl if he hadn't done so already when he was but a boy, thus gaining Lord Rahl's interest.

They walked down the halls. Demmin Nass scanned every inch of the castle to make sure no one dared step even within breathing distance of the Lord Rahl. He was too protective over him sometimes. As long as he was safe then that was all that mattered. One woman, a foolish woman wearing blue itching silk reached out to touch the Lord Rahl. Her wonderment at seeing him was pure joy. Nass didn't see it that way. He pulled out a small dagger hidden in a holster near his ribs and hurtled it to the ground. With a sickening thunk, the dagger pinned her wrist against the red carpet beneath. She screamed with pure agony before her head was taken off by another personal bodyguard to the Lord Rahl. Her head rolled a few feet down the hallway as her knelt body slowly toppled over. Blood gushed from her neck and overflowed the grounds. More servants were called and came sprinting to clean up the mess they knew would take hours.

"There for me first, as always" thanked the Lord Rahl, a small smile of appreciation on his lips. Demmin Nass, beaming inside, managed a respectful nod of the head, he in turn smiling.

"It is my honour to protect the Lord Rahl". Lord Rahl nodded and they all carried on down the hallway.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"All rise for the Lord Rahl!" bellowed Demmin Nass with a strict and forceful tone which needed no repeat. The entire dining room fell silent as the large red doors swung open. Queen Melina's own soldiers piled it, joining the four already in the room. Demmin Nass lead the party, fanning out the area with his arms. The entire table had been cleared with only 5 long candles running down the centre. A white table cloth made of the best fabric had been laid down. At the end of the table stood a throne draped in a D'Haran flag. By the side of the long table stood the guests at this special occasion. They were all clean and tidy. None has oil on their mouths, or their clothes. Everyone stood in mute tension as they watched the Lord Rahl enter the room gracefully.

Queen Milena, at the other end stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She smiled as her diamond crown shone from the candles on the table. The kitchen staff had also gone quiet, despite not being in the room itself. They knew that the slightest noise would have them all killed for no one would be known to of done it. "Check the kitchen!" ordered Demmin Nass. The Queen's soldiers ran into the kitchen to ensure everyone was quiet and standing alert. "Hold them open!" he shouted back. Two soldiers positioned themselves on either end of the doors holding them open. The kitchen staff stood wide-eyed. The fresh aroma of lamb and chicken came flowing into the room. The Lord Rahl smiled.

Demmin Nass eyed all the guests. His eyes then came to a small young servant on the floor. She had a golden chain around her thin neck. Her body was blackened by dirt and cuts. Her clothes, a green rag of a dress draped over the ground. It was torn, had dry blood splattered on it and dirt. Her light brown hair was scruffy and in knots. It was clear her hair was cut with no apprehension or care. It was uneven and most unappealing. Demmin Nass scrunched up his nose at the small girl. Removing his sword, everyone took a deep breath. Demmin Nass pointed his sword at the child but looked into the eyes of Queen Milena with deathly intent. "What is that doing here?!" before the Queen could answer, he continued. "She's filthy and she stinks. How dare you insult the Lord Rahl by having such scum in his presence. She will be killed immediately!"

The small girl widened her eyes but not in shock, with hopeful joy. This made Demmin frown but made Lord Rahl intrigued. Another girl, Princess Violet, shot up from her chair and stood before her servant, Rachel. She threw her fists into her sides and stubbornly stamped her foot. Queen Milena moved from her stance horrified by the sudden action from her daughter. "No!" screamed Violet. Every sword of Lord Rahl's personal guards came out, metallic ringing in the air. Every sword pointed towards Princess Violet. She scorned all the more. "She is my servant. I brought her from the dungeons to show to Lord Rahl. At how I dominate and control her!" Demmin widened his eyes with fury. His sword rose in the air to plunge into Princess Violet's dark heart.

"You dare raise your voice in the presence of the Lord Rahl?!" he screamed. Queen Milena stood in paralyzed fear and shock. She was about to watch her daughter die and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. The sword came down onto Princess Violet and for the first time she showed fear. Cowering herself she screamed. Rachel, the servant, sat up as best she could to watch the princess finally die. Suddenly the screaming trailed out.

"What happened?" asked the Princess. Everyone looked to find the sword mere inches from her face. She gasped and jumped back. Everyone turned to a heaving Demmin Nass. Lord Rahl had a hand gently rested on his friend's shoulder which stopped Demmin Nass from moving anymore. He dare not move.

"I thank you for your concern and protection, my dear friend" he said with a calm light-hearted tone. Everyone held their breath. Demmin Nass didn't. "But you're short fuse would have killed the Princess of Tamarang. Queen Melina's daughter." Demmin started to calm, realising the mistake he almost made. "How on earth would she give us what she came for if you killed her only daughter?" Rahl sounded tranquil almost unsettling for many at how nice he was. Demmin Nass turned with dread and dropped to one knee.

"Lord Rahl. Please forgive my short tempered nature. I did not mean to offend you. Please, if I have done you wrong then use my sword to take off the head I use so misguidedly" he pleased rising his sword up but keeping his head down. He didn't want to rise it encase he annoy his Lord Rahl. Lord Rahl took the sword and held it to his side.

"Get up" he said peacefully. Demmin slowly stood. Lord Rahl handed him back his sword. "I know you true of heart. I know you were doing what you thought best. But next time, ensure the various possibilities. Understood?" Demmin nodded once and turned out, placing his sword back in, same as the other soldiers. They now all stood to attention. The mood hadn't been put away from the guests. Princess Violet quietly sobbed from the realisation that had almost befallen her. The Queen stepped towards her.

"Violet! You do not cry in front of the Lord Rahl. It is a sign of weakness on yourself, me and the city of Tamarang. Now straighten up!" Princess Violet suddenly, viciously, swung around and forcefully struck Rachel across the face with a blood cry. Rachel, shocked by the impact, hung from her chain. A small cry escaped her mouth as well as more blood. Tears stung her eyes, her cheek even more. She looked up but didn't console her cheek. She felt as if her jaw had been shattered from the power from the slap. Princess Violet spun around happily.

"I feel much better now. I'm sorry Lord Rahl for showing weakness". She curtsied as did everyone else upon the stare from Demmin Nass. No one wanted not to comply. The Queen was the first one up and smiled happily at Lord Rahl. She gestured to the throne at the head of the table.

"Lord Rahl" she began, "I have personally had your own thrown be made for you. Worthy for a king. Please, feel free to have a seat and be comfortable" she smiled. Lord Rahl smiled his thanks and walked around the table. Demmin Nass followed closely behind whilst his other guards moved around the table. As soon as Lord Rahl sat, so did everyone else. The kitchen staff piled in with countless food on platters. Lamb, beef stew, chicken, pig. Crumbling bread. Soft biscuits. Dipping mint sauces. The creamiest butter. The food never stopped coming. Everyone ate, and spoke respectively. Demmin Nass refused food and instead made sure the Lord Rahl was protected and happy. He was.

For two hours everyone ate and spoke of the times. Lord Rahl asked countless questions on Tamarang. Anything new. He knew the answers to his questions but simply was making conversation. He asked how trade is going to which the queen told him it was reasonably well. Lord Rahl was happy about it, insisting he wouldn't want his favourite queen to be without such luxuries. She humbly told him it's not herself who deserves it, it's him. She asked him about D'Hara. Lord Rahl wouldn't speak much about his own home and mainly spoke about Tamarang or the Queen herself. Conversation moved onto Princess Violet who spoke joyfully about Rachel. How she'll hit her when she wants, when she likes. At one point, without warning, she did just that. Rachel had almost fallen unconscious but kept herself awake. Subjects turned darker with the mention of the Seeker by one of the guests. Everyone fell silent when noticing Lord Rahl's temper flare. Demmin Nass, screaming, pierced his sword through the guest's heart and had soldiers drag him out.

Lord Rahl, after composing himself, went to speaking about the Seeker still getting in the way. Trying to stop him from making a better future. How evil the Seeker is. Lord Rahl found great pride in preaching the ways of the Rahl. How the resistance must be destroyed or else their corrupt way of thinking will consume the world. Lord Rahl was the saint, he was the hero. For another hour, the Lord Rahl spoke about such topics. How previous seekers were always evil and ruthless. No care for the human being. The people the Lord Rahl was trying to save, to protect. His reasons for killing people for the greater good came into conversation also. The Queen and the guests inventively listened on. Hanging off of his every word. Laughing at his every joke. A few of the female guests fluttered their eyelids at the Lord Rahl. Demmin noticed and remained cautious.

Violet then brought up her ability at beheading people. How she had complete control over everyone in the castle as much as her mother. She found great pride and made her already ego inflated persona rise. The Lord Rahl, by this point, became restless. Finally at that point just before rage, he interrupted Princess Violet's rambling. "Queen Milena. I hope you've not forgotten why I've come here" he reminded her sternly. She smiled and sat up gracefully.

"Of course not Lord Rahl. As long as our deal still stands". Lord Rahl simply nods at her. She smiles back. "Then it is still as planned. But first, desert!" she called. The kitchen staff ran out and removed the plates, platters and cutlery. Others replaced the candles almost melted away. Dishes of the deserts poured in. Rachel's stomach growled heavily as she so desperately wanted just a mere crumb of bread. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Around were the dead and the dying. He stood in a pool of blood, a sea of dead bodies. This time he hadn't felt the pain or the sickening feeling he once felt before. This time, his anger was too strong; he was too focused on who he was trying to save. Every time he got close, something would get in his way. His frustration grew the more he thought of it. The solution, he told himself, was what he should focus on instead. Taking a deep, calming breathe, Richard went to start off on foot after his horse was struck dead by a white knight. Richard felt sorry for that horse and others that were killed. They were helpless. Beasts used by evil men.

He then heard a pained groan. On full alert, Richard spun around. One white knight, face first in a comrades own blood and guts, tried to push himself up with his shaking, wounded arms. A deep cut was across his arm. Blood continued to ooze, growing with intensity at the strain needed to rise himself up. His bone could be seen through the gash. Richard, ignoring the knight's pain, stormed over to him and grabbed him by the back of his hair, tilting his neck with a painful strain.

"Where is your leader taking Kahlan?" asked Richard through gritted teeth. The sword of truth glowed in his other hand, telling him to kill this knight. He wanted to. The knight simply laughed, confusing Richard. Blood froffed out of his mouth.

"I will tell you nothing, seeker. Scum! Evil, heartless, son of a-," unable to finish, the knights head rolled a couple feet away. Richard, replacing his blood soaked sword back into its scabbard, turned to leave back up the trial for Kahlan. Suddenly, behind him, there were movements in the shrub. Twigs snapped, a groan could be heard. Fatigue and growing even more annoyed, Richard took out the sword of truth, preparing for another battle. The metallic sound filled the dense intense air. He awaited another knight.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Please" she begged, "Let me go".

"Unfortunately, I don't make the orders. Neither should you" he told her flatly. Kahlan was hung behind the white knight. All her energy and life was drained from her. Whatever she done to the knight several days back removed her strength and never enabled her to get it back. She had been riding for days, stopping for short amounts of time for food or drink. She was thankful for that. This kind generosity didn't excuse what the knight had done to her. Her thoughts drifted back to Richard, how the white knights ambushed him. She missed him so much and only wanted him to be alive. He shouldn't follow her she told herself. He should go after Lord Rahl.

She knew he could never. He'll go after her because he, what she feared, loves her. She in turn loves him. She can never act on her feelings. Richard doesn't know that though. He can never know either. He'll never want to talk to her. It might distract him from his mission at fulfilling the prophecy. Her world came back with a jolt of the horse. Looking around, she found several D'Haran soldiers in front of them both. She then realised where and why she was being taken. If the rumours were true, which she knew they were now, Darken Rahl was at the castle on official urgent business. The white knight was taking her to him. Of course. How could she have been so naive or stupid? Looking ahead, using her confessor face which portrayed no emotion, she awaited her fate.

"Holt!" said one of the soldiers leading the party. "Who are you and what are you doing near the castle?" his voice was low but strong. Kahlan frowned. The white knight made a hand signal, like he had done before the first set of white knights attacked Richard. Arrows came hurtling through the air, whistling past her ears. Everyone landed true- in the D'Haran's hearts. Those it missed were able to pull their swords free. The ones hit fell off their horses and onto the ground with a thud. Kahlan was stunned at what she was seeing. With screams all around her, more white knights, on horseback, came charging forward. Where were they coming from? They were endless.

The white knights collided with the D'Haran soldiers. Swords rang when they connected with one another. Screams of war and death shrieked the air. Kahlan was amazed. The D'Haran's were not working with the white knights. They worked for someone else. The white knight, begun to trot off with the horse and away from the castle into the open fields. She looked back to find the battle over, the D'Haran's killed with only three of the white knights seen dead. She turned back to her captive, still in disbelief at what she witnessed. "So, you're not working with the D'Haran's? Not working for Darken Rahl?"

"Why would I want to work for someone like that?" he laughed. She frowned, with a scornful look.

"You're just like him. You work how he works"

"No. He attacks people with no need. We attack people out of self defence" Kahlan scoffed at him.

"You attacked us at the caves with no intent from us to fight"

"The seeker set out to kill us. We have a listener. He knew. The same in the forests, he wanted to kill me. To get to you. If he killed me and/or saved you, then my mission would be failed. I couldn't let that happen. The fate of the world depends on my mission being successful. I ordered my knights to attack the seeker" Kahlan, taken aback, shook her head.

"So where are we going? You can tell me that much!" she ordered, slightly tired and annoyed. He smiled and turned his face to her. She moved her head backwards to be as far from him as possible.

"Home" he told her.

**To be continued…**

That's one more chapter finished, and what did you think? Richard finally returned in action packed style. This chapter, in terms of description and fight scene, is my favourite. I have to say, the book series inspired me to include such detail. Richard killed many knights and labelled himself, once more, the bringer of death. I really wanted to add that moment where Richard almost regrets what he done. How the sickening realisation almost crippled him. That is who Richard truly is. He kills because he has to, not because he wants to.

The newest scene, with Darken Rahl, his first appearance in the story, was eventful. Arriving at the dinner party, you truly get to understand how sick and sadistic Demmin Nass truly is. Did you think (for book readers), I portrayed his and Darken's character with justice?

Next scene saw Richard during the aftermath of more knights killing. However, in the bushes, more begin to arrive. Will he be able to handle it? Then, the last part and most intriguing. You finally find out that the white knights are not working with Darken Rahl. The white knight then justifies his killing and the burning of Eden by saying that because he has a listener, he'll kill anyone that wants to kill them. Then the ending when he told Kahlan he's taking her "home". What did he mean? Where is Home?

For answers to questions, please submit me your lovely reviews. That includes everyone who has put this as a favourite. I would love to hear from ALL of you. Take care, and until next time…


	9. The sleeping Confessor

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Thank you all for your continuous support. It means, as always, the world to me. I can only hope I keep you all in the story with me. Now, this next chapter is a small one, albeit a filler, but it plays an important part in this entire story. So, let's begin with this new chapter. Please, sit back, enjoy and review!

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Richard stood in the chaos he had created- a blood bath of then white knights. After the onslaught, only 5 remained which he effortlessly and in mere beats of the heart, killed them. Continuing his pursuit for Kahlan, Darken Rahl entered the castle of Tamarang. A further insight into the evil and sick sadistic ness of not only Darken Rahl but also his friend and trusted body guard, Demmin Nass. As their twisted ways unravel, Darken Rahl grows increasingly impatient during a meal set up for him. He wants one thing, and he won't be happy until he gets it. After, Richard follows the white knight and Kahlan to where Richard finds himself in a trap. An ambush arranged by the white knight.  
Leaving Richard to fend them off, the white knight takes captured Kahlan away. In the field, other white knights kill patrolling D'Haran guards shocking Kahlan- they aren't working alongside the white knights. Kahlan, demanding where she's being taken, is told "Home"_

**Chapter 9  
**The sleeping confessor.

How long had it been? She had thought to herself. She was so exhausted she had lost track of time. She vaguely remembered the sun going up and down. The moon going down and up. She tried to think as hard as she could at what the duration was. She would usually find it odd, as would the people to who know her, at why she would be thinking of this. But she knew that if she didn't think of something else that she'd go insane. She was, on top of tiredness, thirsty and incredibly hungry. They barely stopped riding, and when they did it was to have a sip of water or nibble on some dry bread. Her chapped lips ached for water; her dry and rough tongue hungered for water right now. The weather had been varied, going from cold and damp to scorching hot. That only made the need for water heighten when it zapped all the liquid from her body. She had wondered how she managed to keep alive in the blistering heat and the constant need for food and water.

She so wanted it to rain, even just a little, so that she could soak in the down pour and get her energy back. Her body, slack, bounced from the horse she was on. As much as she hated it, she had to lean on the rider in front of her or else risk falling off. With how weak she was, she didn't think she'd ever have the energy to get back up. Her life, she knew, was dwindling at the seconds. She had to get away, somehow, someway. As she bounced, she licked her cracked lips. But it offered no moist for her tongue was bone dry. Her stomach ached and churned, rumbling uncomfortably. Shaking, and feeble, she reached out at the white cotton fabric and gently tugged on it. She hated that she was so weak and vulnerable. It wasn't like her and it was all his thought. Ever since she touched him.

The second she did, she felt her very soul get torn from her. Whatever her power was she knew it no longer there. A void was left in its place and this void is what disabled her to regain any strength. She felt sick, tired and depressed. She needed to get off of this horse or else find herself bringing up things she would rather not think about. Continuing to ride, her eyes snapped open as the answer hit her. "Five" she told herself in a hoarse tone. The white knight spun his head around as he continued to ride. He had deep wrinkles on his forehead with the frown.

"What?" he asked.

"Five" she said, more to herself. She briefly smiled at her accomplishment to not just figure out the answer but to have the energy to speak. A lot came from that small word to be spoken and she smiled at the accomplishment. The white knight's frown simply deepened but turned back to the front and continued to ride the hoarse. The darkness made it difficult to navigate the white horse so the white knight moved it into a gentle trot. The horse snorted at the flies buzzing past inspecting the new people and beast in its lair. Crickets chirped soundly, playfully. Light flies were in the air. Their tails, lit with a bright golden yellow, cascaded onto her face. She smiled the more at the mesmerising sights around her. The white knight didn't seem to care and kept the horse trotting.

"How do you fair?" he asked gentle and calm. Almost friendly. She hated that with him. At how he could talk to her as if they're best friends. As if he's helping her. He kidnapped her and attacked her friends. This knight is far from being her friend. Kahlan ignored him and kept staring at the light flies, listening for the chirping. She knew them singing. The flies buzzed around her but she had no energy to swipe them away.

"We've been riding for five days" she told him smacking her lips together as she spoke. The dryness made it hard for her to speak but she carried on. The white knight lifted his head to the side slightly to better hear her. "I'm so tired. I'm thirsty. I'm starving"

"I have fed you no more than you need to be fed" he told her dryly. She shifted position on the horse.

"What makes you think you know my limits for food?" he asked scowling at him. He was beginning to frustrate her but all she could do is complain at him. She had no energy for anything else. She just wanted to sleep. The horse begun to slow down and she frowned. They had been riding on the country side. Only it turned into a trot by the end of it all. Near to the dark wall of the forest trees, they made their way inside the maze of trees and flowers. After a few feet, they entered into a small circular area. It was a simple spot with only mud and night flies whizzing about. The crickets could be clearly heard here then when she was outside.

"We'll set up camp here for the night" he told her dismounting his horse. She wanted to fall off but ended up slumped on the horse's hard muscled back. It was a stunning white horse but she had no energy to truly admire it. She felt strong hands around her waist. Confused, she found herself slipping off the horse gently and laid onto the ground. Turning, she found the white knight, smiling, remove his hands after giving her a lift.

"Get your hands off me!" she growled at him. Licking her lips desperately. Nothing. She shivered from the coldness that enveloped her out of no where. It were as if the cold breeze were warning her to stay away from this white knight. She didn't need to be told. If she had the chance, she'd be away already. The white knight stood and clasped his hands in front of him, waiting, patiently for something. Without looking down, he spoke to her.

"If I were you Kahlan" he begun, "I would stop with the questions". At that moment, noises came from the darkness and through it came bright lights. It became clear these were lanterns burning with the orange, yellow and red flames. They, with their numbers, lit up all the area. The light splashed against Kahlan's face and she had to frown, unable to turn away. Other white knights gently rested them in an outer ring to provide the light which was needed. Kahlan felt a bit warmer but not by much. She shivered from the heat on her cold skin. One knight, with a large rucksack, removed it from his back. Placing it on the floor, and kneeling beside it, he unwrapped the flaps and opened it. He pulled out two large bed rolls and evenly laid them out next to one another.

"You're beds, sir" said the knight with a bow. The white knight smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Now patrol the perimeter. The seeker doesn't get in and if he does, you'll ensure he doesn't get out" he ordered with a strict venomous voice. Everyone nodded and all the white knights begun to follow the orders given to them with haste. One led the white knights horse away to not distract their leader or, Kahlan. Kahlan, at the mention of the seeker, seemed to come more alive and looked up at the knight. He tiredly removed his sword, the strap hanging effortless. He laid the sword on the floor and took out two water skins from the bedrolls. One dripped with water and the white knight gave that one to Kahlan to which she greedily consumed within moments. She moaned with fulfilment at the cool refreshing water running down her throat and giving her the much needed liquid she so desperately needed.

"The seeker will find you" she said, her energy replenished. The white knight turned to her with amused eyes. She looked up at him, her peripheral vision never leaving the sword rested soundly in its scabbard. She kept his eyesight on her at all times. He merely stood there to listen to the rest she had to say. "And when he does, he'll kill you" the white knight then laughed. He held onto his belly and laughed, his full blonde hair swaying in the air and the breeze which gathered. She frowned at the sudden unexpected laughter. This begun to frustrate her. When he turned to admire the view and take a gulp from the water skin, Kahlan, with great stealth and quickness, grabbed for the sword. Within a second it was removed from its scabbard. With a mighty swing, she swung the sword. She visualised the sword slicing through his skin, cutting through the chain mail. She hungered for his blood to be sprayed out in all directions. A scream escaped her as the sword came within inches of his neck. But then it stopped and Kahlan gasped.

"When will you learn?" he sneered. Kahlan, with great pain, dropped the sword as her entire body went stiff. A shooting pain, from her toes to her head grew with every passing second. Numb and empty, she felt all her energy leave her in a sheer moment. A pained cry escaped her, tears formed in her eyes when she begun to shake at the crushing pain against her body. Her ears rung, her vision become blurry. The white knight had his right hand in the air, outstretched. He shook with the intensity. He relaxed and Kahlan collapsed onto her bedroll, shuddering. The coldness drove into her like daggers, her mouth was bone dry, her tummy rumbled uneasily.

"What, did you do?" she gasped.

"You should know by now Kahlan. I have complete control over you. What you do. How hungry and thirsty you get. You can't kill me. You would have been better off not trying to use your power on me back at the cave" he told her smiling and grabbing for his sword. Kahlan fell back first onto her bedroll, her frustration building that she wanted to just cry out but couldn't show such weakness to this white knight. The white knight placed his sword back into its scabbard and away from Kahlan. He then rested into his bedroll, not removing his uniform.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"None of your business" he told her sternly. "You should sleep now. We've a long ride ahead of us tomorrow. The quicker you sleep, the sooner I'll be done with you and he will have you" he told her cryptically. She frowned, turning to him with effort.

"Who's 'he?"

"My leader" he told her matter of factly. Her frustration simply built and tears formed in her eyes as she shook with anger.

"Please" she begged, "Let me go! I saw Darken Rahl approach the castle of Tamarang. I need to stop him. Richard, the seeker, needs to stop him! I fear for the sake of mankind. For all of our lives. For-" before she could finish her mouth was clamped shut and she was forcefully laid onto her bedroll. She knew it was the white knight forcing her to sleep and say no more. She blinked away the tears as they rolled down her face. Feeling weak and helpless she begun to get sleepy. Suddenly, Richard enters her mind and she can't help but smile. This was all it took because within moments, she was asleep.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

He stood guard, one foot in front of the other. The sword of truth was raised in the air preparing for the next attacked. He needed this done quickly because he needed to get to Kahlan. Lord knows where they were now. He had wasted valuable time fighting back two sets of white knights and now he had another set to come. Impatiently, he shifted position, just when the noises from the dark forest got louder and closer. Richard prepared himself the more. However, through the blackness, he could see a small light. Not very clever, Richard thought for them to bring lanterns and expose their location. He didn't care. All that mattered was that they were there, and coming for him. He looked around to see if he could see or hear any others but there was none. Only that coming from before him. He gripped the sword of truth firmly, with both hands, his knuckles turning white. With slow, deep breathes, the light got closer, brighter. It then begun to bounce which startled Richard. He could then almost hear, as if it was whispering. Something, he couldn't understand.

"Does that mean we're close?" came a small female voice. Richard frowned until he saw who was coming out of the darkness. His body went slack, the sword lowering so that the tip rested against the muddy and blood soaked ground below. His face lightened up as a small girl and old man stumbled out the shrub, covered in twigs and branches. A ball of yellow illuminating light followed in front of them and went past Richard and up the trail Kahlan was taken.

"Zedd!" Richard beamed. Zedd stood, hands on his hips, out of breath. He removed a twig from his disarrayed white hair.

"Got any food? I'm starving"

**To be continued…**

There you go, another chapter finished. It was a small filler chapter but important none the less. In it we finally get a Kahlan centric and see how she's coping, which isn't good. Riding for five days, she's completed drained of everything. She finds herself in a small area with the white knight, preparing for camp. When attempting to kill him, her entire body is taken over by him and she's reminded she can't escape. Forced to sleep, she thinks of Richard.

Then, in the second part of this chapter, Zedd finally stumbles across Richard. So, what will happen next to our characters? There's only one way to find out, and that's to review. I look forward to hearing from you and until next time…


	10. The inspection

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Before I begin, **LOCISVU**, let me just clarify something. In chapter 8, I revealed, and furthermore made clear at the end of that and the start of Chapter 9, that the white knights are **NOT** working with the D'Haran's. This therefore means, they're not working with Darken Rahl. They're working with someone else. Just thought I'd clear that up for you.

Now… Only 3 reviews? That's very disappointing seeing as how I've been getting about 7 as of late. None the less, here is a brand new chapter and I hope it picks back up again because I enjoy writing this story and wish to continue for there's still a lot of twists and turns to come.

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _It's confirmed, by Kahlan herself, that she has been riding for 5 days with the white knight and it's exhausted her. With no energy, she finds herself being starved from food and drink. The white knight, insisting they set up camp, ensures the other knights to ensure Richard doesn't come in or out. When Kahlan, energy replenished with water, goes for the white knight's sword, her entire body is shot with extreme pain. The white knight, as he confirms with a sneer, controls her every fibre: how hungry she is, how thirsty and what she does. Making her get to sleep, she thinks about Richard who, at that moment, confronts an old friend after killing the white knights set onto him. That friend was none other then Zedd!_

**Chapter 10  
**The inspection

"Excuse me?" he stuttered. Passed being shocked, Richard found himself bewildered. Zedd, removing a twig from his disarrayed white hair, ignited it with wizard's fire. The small girl moved her eyes up to him and gave a smirk.

"Show off" she tutted and Richard smiled. Looking back to Richard she took one step forward and curtseyed. "Pleasure to meet you, Seeker. Zedd has said a lot about you". She smiled and Richard gave Zedd a brief sidelong glance.

"Good, I hope?" The small girl giggled and Zedd innocently walked up to Richard. Both men united into a hug with Richard closing his eyes to take it all in. He knew he missed him but not this much. It felt great to have Zedd back with him especially with what was happening to them all.

"I'm sorry I left you" said Richard refusing to let go of Zedd. Zedd smiled but forced himself to peel Richard away from him.

"It was not your fault my boy. You have nothing to apologise for. I'm never one to question the Seeker's instincts and yours told you to rescue Kahlan." Richard smiled, but it quickly turned to distress. Zedd, understanding, walks back over to the small girl as a means to change the subject over the obvious depression Richard was feeling at having not rescued Kahlan yet. "This here," he said, putting his hand gently on the girls right shoulder. "Is Jessica. She's Nell's daughter". Richard widened his eyes but smiled and knelt beside her.

"It's nice to meet you" he smiled, she smiled back.

"She saved my life" added Zedd. Richard, smiling at Jessica, moved towards her ear.

"Silly mistake" and she laughed, Richard grinning at Zedd.

"You're not too old to be blasted by a wind beam, boy" teased Zedd. Richard chuckled before turning serious and standing up to face Zedd. "Thank you for the horse you left for us" Richard smiled, "Unfortunately, it was taken out by a white knight forcing us on foot" he said with great distaste. Richard couldn't help but smile at his old friend. Richard, briefly looking behind his shoulder at the trail where not only the white knight went with Kahlan but also that ball of light, he turned looked at Zedd with a deep frown.

"What was with that ball of light?" he asked until realizing his sword was loosely gripped. Picking it up and placing it back into his scabbard, he allowed Zedd time to answer.

"It's known as the Quilthor" at Richard's deepening frown, Zedd continued. "It's a spell a wizard uses to find something or one" as if by queue, Jessica removed a white cloth from her muddy pocket and raised it in the air. The breeze, blowing it gently, immediately caught Richard's eyes. Gently taking it from her hands, he held it with both hands and handled it as if it were fragile glass. Tears consumed his eyes. Jessica felt his pain and suddenly held her stomach, Zedd, sensing her hunger, smiled before turning back to a saddened Richard.

"It led us here, and it's gone off to follow her. I've stopped it; in fear the white knights may find us or track us."

"Where was it?"

"In Eden. After everything was burnt to the ground. You know much of what happened these last few days?"

"I followed that white knight until we arrived at Eden. It was peaceful. Full of children playing, music in the background. People were happy, laughing. But when the white knight rode in chaos ensued. A fight ensued after some of the villages attacked the white knight to save Kahlan. Before I knew it the place went up in flames. As quickly as it begun it was over and I had to follow the white knight, I had to save Kahlan" Richard, feeling the extreme guilt of leaving those dying people, got new fresh tears. Zedd stepped forward and gently rested his hand on Richard's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You did no wrong my boy. You did what was needed. Those people were as good as dead"

"So, since that incident I've followed closely behind the two. I couldn't get too close because of the scouts. I did on one occasion, today, but it was an ambush. I had to kill all these men" said Richard. Zedd and Jessica turned to all the dead bodies. The smell of dead flesh was strong. Jessica squirmed uncomfortably and Zedd held her hand comfortingly. Richard, with helpless despair, turned to Zedd. "What do we do now? I heard that Darken Rahl is in the castle of Tamarang for some official business"

"The box of Orden…" uttered Zedd. Richard, frowning, steps closer.

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"Queen Milena lives in that castle. She has one of the boxes of Orden. Why else would Darken Rahl wish to go there? Right now, Darken Rahl has the first box of Orden. We must stop him from gaining the second or else we'll lose quicker than win" Richard, nodding his agreement goes to leave until stopping dead in his tracks. "Kahlan will be fine" he assured. Richard, turning back, raises his eyebrows desperately.

"How do you know that? Darken Rahl has obviously sent these knights to capture her. She's probably in the castle right now"

"Darken Rahl did not send these men" said Zedd deep and foreboding. Richard, frozen in place, frowns at him. Jessica continues to look at the dead bodies, holding her stomach in what seems to be pain. "I saw a group of D'Haran's and white knights. All dead, in a heap, with the others swords in them. They were fighting one another, which means…"

"They're working for another being. But who?"

"That is not our concern right now. As it stands, they'll probably be setting up camp. I've seen places dotted around where they've camped. For every time the Quilthor stops at these places, having sensed Kahlan being there. That being said, they would have set up camp once more meaning Kahlan is safe and near by for tonight. So we must enter the castle and get the second box of Orden before Rahl does" finishing, Zedd could see the torn anguish growing in Richard. Zedd, once again, places his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes it.

"She'll be fine" came Jessica's voice. Richard turned down to her and smiled, nodding his head.

"Ok. We should go now then. We've no idea how much time we've wasted already. Now, Jessica, try and run and find somewhere to,"

"I don't need to run. I will not hide" she told him bravely standing up firmly.

"Jessica, I intend no disrespect, but you're only a small child" at that moment, a groan could be heard on the ground followed by the seeker's sword being ranked from its scabbard- but not by Richard. Richard, with grave intensity, spins around. Before him stands a white knight, dripping with dark red blood, holding the sword of truth. The strong metallic ringing from the sword echoed loudly as the seeker greatly grunted at his insolence at not protecting his sword or sensing danger. Before Richard could even react a dagger, out of no where, sticks into his chest with a loud thunk. Richard, blinking rapidly, spins around to where Jessica has one dagger in her left one and her right arm out in front of her. Spinning back, Richard grabs his sword and Jessica's dagger which makes the white knight collapse into a heap on the ground.

"I taught her everything that was needed" smiled Zedd proudly. Richard, placing the sword back into his scabbard gave Jessica her dagger back which she placed into her belt buckle with the other. She was smiling those held her stomach again and scrunched up her face lightly. "No one would expect such a small girl to possess such skill… You didn't and neither will Darken Rahl." Smiled Zedd cunningly. Richard, understanding what a great advantage this could mean for them, smiles back and nods his head and apology towards Jessica. She simply shrugs her shoulders as if to tell Richard 'Yeah, its fine, no worries'. Although she would do anything for the seeker and, although not showing it, was in awe to be around the true seeker.

"Alright, now that we're set. Let's get going!" Richard said eagerly. About to turn and run up the trail, Zedd holds up his palm and a wind wall suddenly materializes out of thin air. Richard slams into it and groans from pain which eventually changes into frustration. Turning around slowly he slowly raised his eyebrows expecting an explanation from Zedd. He smiles at him whilst Jessica finds it hard not to laugh.

"Slow down my boy. I allowed you to run off without truly thinking it through but this time I must give you the voice of reason." Stopping to allow Richard to understand his words and calm down, he continued. "You can't just storm into the castle of Tamarang with the sword of truth, an old wizard and a young child and expect no one to batter an eyelid."

"So what do you propose we do?" asks Richard impatiently. Zedd, eyebrows raised, lifted up his hand which begun to glow a light golden blue.

"Patients my boy" the light begun to glow getting brighter and brighter. Richard and Jessica, frowning just to gain some sight, become enveloped into the light. Both gasping inwardly, the bright blue swirling mass of light entered their bodies. Filling them with a soft heat and sending tingling sensations up and down their bodies, they closed their eyes. As quickly as it had begun, it ended just as fast. Finding themselves back in the dark forest, they knew something was different.

"Zedd…" said Jessica in amusement confusion. "What did you do?" Richard, looking at his now dirty hands, found himself in dirty smelling rags. His top, torn at the bottom and shorts the same was shoeless and had some weight on him. Jessica, wearing a long dark dirty rag, looked up to face Richard and gasped. Upon realising she was staring at his face, he slowly felt it to find himself with a rugged beard and a few teeth missing. His dark, dirt infested hair stood in disarray. Both turning to Zedd, he wore the same rags only his hair was now brown and he bore a long beard. Richard, understanding what now happened, smiled. Jessica begun to smile in kind once it dawned on her as well.

"Zedd, you never seize to amaze me" smiled Richard. Zedd, smiling back, stepped forward. It was then that Richard and Jessica realised all the dead bodies were vanished including all the blood. It smelt of fresh pine, the breeze felt cooling against their skins. Jessica raised her eyebrows in amazement. Choosing not to address this disappearing act, Richard notices just one dagger from one of the white knights. Glisten as if just newly polished.

"You can't take your sword" said Zedd. Richard, somewhat angrily stunned, shot him a glare.

"What do you mean? I need my sword!"

"Because of the swords magic, I could not transform it. You must leave it here." Confirmed Zedd not sounding at all happy about it. Before Richard could attempt a protest, Zedd interrupted, "If the guards take one look at the sword which, no doubt ably, is difficult to hide under those rags, they'll know you're the seeker, or at least not what you claim to be. We must convince them we are servants of Princess Violet and Queen Milena in order to get through the front guards"

"How can we do that?" Jessica asked curious. Zedd, flashing her a smirk, raises his index finger.

"A little thing called 'Wizard's first rule'. What it means is-,"

"Zedd we have no time" said Richard monotone. Zedd, nodding his understanding, slowly lifted both hands up and a ditch in between them all opened up with a small rumble. Dust lifted into the night's air and Richard understood what was needed. Removing his scabbard from himself, and then taking one last look at his sword, before taking a deep breath, he knelt down to place the sword in the ditch. Standing up, the ditch was quickly covered before a strong gust of wind blew by scattering hundreds of dark green leaves to cover up the sword some more.

"Now Princess Violet is a spoilt young child. If she so dislikes a persons eyelash she'll have them beheaded. Queen Milena is just as vicious, more so even. Some say she's a big a tyrant as Darken Rahl himself" Richard, finding the statement somewhat amusing, turns to him.

"Then I'll be happy to end both her reign and that of Darken Rahl." Said Richard with intensity. Zedd, smiling and giving a simple nod, flicks his wrist sending the dagger flying into Richard's hand. Richard, tucking the dagger into his belt buckle from under his dirty rags looks up at Zedd with grave seriousness. Sharing a look of understanding, understanding of how serious and possibly life altering this is, they turned to Jessica who also had her game face on. Zedd looks at her like a father would a daughter when leaving his home for the first time. They too understand the seriousness with what this task entails. Nodding her head she smiled at him. Zedd, smiling back satisfied, turns back to Richard.

"Let's get to work"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"How do you expect us to get in?" he asked as he stealthfully approached the castle grounds. Himself, Zedd and Jessica were all in a crouched position and slowly moving behind the cover of bushes. Changing them into peasants and servants was one thing, but to actually convince the guards they're not just homeless people wandering the streets for food was another. The castle towered into the night's sky as crickets sang in all directions. The sound was music to Richard and Jessica's ears whilst Zedd took no real appreciation from it. Deep, menacing columns stuck out in place with glassless windows scattered along the castle. Slits of cross bows were places on every wall within a foot radios. The blackened walls suggested fire had been spewed out many times. Richard found his heart rate quickening with every step and the thought that he could face Darken Rahl finally and put an end to this all.

"Richard's right" peeped Jessica combing a piece of stranded hair behind her ears with her fingers. "Unless we just open attack?" she continued with a suggested hint. Zedd, not looking at them, was fixated on the burly guards at the front of the castle. Towering behind them was the dark oak draw bridge and the mote in front of that making a ring around the castle. The drop was deep and sounds could start to be heard from the murky water below. The guards were heavily armed with swords, daggers, axes and maces at every available place. They wore large metal chest armour and chainmail beneath that. Both didn't look friendly with their stone faces, dark green eyes and blonde hair. Zedd raised his hand up to stop his friends from advancing any further which they followed quickly. With the same hand, he began to swirl it in small circles. Jessica and Richard, realising nothing happening, frowned. Before Richard could say anything they could hear the inaudible chanting from Zedd. Turning into a whisper, two heavily buckets of water suddenly appeared with a thick wooden pole under both handles in effect joining the two.

"I made sure your side didn't have as much in" he said looking at Jessica. Stubbornly, she put her hands on her hips.

"Why us?"

"Well you don't expect me, an old man, to do that would you?" It was Richard's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Let's go. Follow my lead!" With that, Zedd burst out the cover of the shrub. As soon as he did, the guards turned and removed their swords. Zedd, looking behind him, frantically beckoned the other two. "Hurry up! We mustn't keep Princess Violet and Queen Milena waiting!" he shouted with great urgency. The guards turned to one another confused as Jessica and Richard, understanding, came out carrying the buckets of water with Richard in front and Jessica barely managing. As they rushed after Zedd, the buckets rocked side by side splashing everywhere. As soon as Richard got close enough, Zedd slapped him around the head, stunning him but he stayed in character. "Be more careful! If the Queen or the Princess noticed any water loss then it'll be your head on the chopping board!"

"Who are you?!" asked one of the guards in a deep menacing voice which sent shivers up Jessica's spine and then back down again. She didn't like the sound of looks of both men who she knew would kill in a heartbeat. She looked to her waist to check her daggers were tucked securely and were hidden so, if needs be, she could remove at any moment. Zedd, smiling sheepishly, waved his hand before him in a downward spiral.

"Ruben Rybnik. Personal servant for Queen Milena herself. If you wouldn't mind opening the gate for us so we could," before Zedd could finish the guard who spoke raised his sword and pointed the tip to Zedd's throat. Richard and Jessica straightened up and the mood became tense. Richard reminded himself where his own dagger was and, with his anger and worry rising, was about to pull it out. Zedd merely smiled respectively.

"Who are you and why haven't I seen you exit the castle if you are in fact the Queen's personal servant?" asked the wielder of the sword. The other guard deeply scrutinized the other two making Jessica feel terribly uncomfortable. She kept her head lowered, as did Richard, following example, to make themselves more like servants and low lives.

"You mean when you were chatting to your fellow guards about the woman you can taken to bed?" asked Zedd with raised eyebrows. The guard, suddenly becoming embarrassed and shocked, turned to the other guard.

"How did you…"

"When the great and all powerful Lord Rahl came into the castle, I came out with strict orders from the Queen herself to fetch them some cold water. This water would then be given to not only our royal excellence or the Princess, but Lord Rahl himself. We were sent to Eden for the water and as I am aware you know. Eden's water is one of the purest in all the Midlands so you can imagine why the Queen sent me" smiled Zedd. The guard, the sword lowered, didn't back down.

"How do we know your not imposters?"

"I beg you no disrespect but do I, or my children, look at all dangerous? Do we look like we have the weapons you both wield? Do we bare any threat?" when neither answered, Zedd continued. "Do you love our Queen?" the guard seemed shocked and confused by this. "Do you respect her" he clarified.

"Of course!"

"Would you risk your life for her?" Zedd continued, more persistent.

"Yes!" he shouted, growing impatient.

"Yet you would neglect your Queen the right to have this pure cold water, soon to be warm. You would risk getting your head removed but not before Lord Rahl himself tortures you. Removes your intestines from your stomach one by one. You would bare, as well as all that, the terrible weight in your heart of displeasing the Queen and the Princess. Two people who do nothing but care and house even those poorest of people. You would like to suffer all their wrath? You would like her to know that you slacked on the job when you should have been standing more alert?" this hit a nerve, to both guards, who backed away.

"Of course not!" said the other one, sounding just as deep as the one before. Only now he had a hint of fear in his voice.

"Then I suggest you lower that bridge so the Queen and Lord Rahl can get their water. Or else, as I'm sure her excellence would order, guards will come down to see where we are and have to face a bundle of excuses from you two about how your insolence caused three servants, loyal and trusted servants to the Queen, to be killed before they could complete an important task. The guard, taking a deep gulp, turned to the top of the draw bridge where there was an alcove and someone stood.

"Lower the draw bridge!" he commanded and within moments there was a large creak followed by a crack. The draw bridge begun to lower slowly revealing the town inside the castle which was dead now at night. As the bridge lowered, Richard and Jessica quickly lifted up the buckets and, placing the pole on their shoulders, scurried off over the bridge. Zedd, going in-between the guards, smirked.

"Although you are aware the Queen expected us back 10 minutes ago and we'll now have to explain why we were late" with that, Zedd walked off with the guards eyebrows raised in absolute fear. As soon as Zedd stepped off the draw bridge it begun to rise. Once fully closed, Richard and Jessica dropped the buckets and turned to Zedd, beaming.

"Zedd, that was magnificent! I can't believe it worked!"

"Remember boy," smiled Zedd cunningly, "A trick is just as effective as any sword or magic. Always remember that"

"Now where?" asked Jessica. Zedd, turning to face forward, pointed outwards from between them. They turned to face the direction of his finger and through the middle of the large circular town was a path which lead to the castle. Wagons were scattered, no doubt all belonging to Lord Rahl.

"Pick up those buckets of water again. Same as before, only this time, we empathise Lord Rahl" he smiled and casually walked off towards the castle. Richard and Jessica glanced at one another but followed despite how heavy the buckets of water were becoming.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Once inside, they all breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't help but giggle. Dropping the buckets, they begun to quickly tip toe down the vast halls. After a while, they stopped and Richard turned to Zedd. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Not a clue" Zedd admitted. Richard rolled his eyes. The marble halls were layered with red carpets, chandeliers, and elegant paintings, tables with golden jugs, plates and flowers. They now found themselves at a cross roads with the hall continuing straight or going left but there was an alcove with nothing in it. Confusing as it were, there were the same odd alcoves down the hallway.

"Forward or left?" asked Jessica eager to be out of the castle as quick as possible. Richard, sharing her fear, smiled and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at him with her innocent face and smiled. At that moment, they could hear the echoing of footsteps, a chain rattling, and someone's squeaking voice. All looking at one another, they rushed into the dark shadowed alcove. The voice got closer and it belonged to a small girl, whinging over something. It dawned on Zedd, with dreaded realization, whom it belonged to.

"Princess Violet" he whispered. At that moment, Princess Violet came into view dragging Rachel along on the chain. Richard immediately wanted to help the child and went to go for her but Zedd held him still.

"Hurry up!" screamed Princess Violet. "We must check to see if the Treasure room is fitting for Lord Rahl and my mother. They're on their way for the ultimate treasure and as such, nothing must displease Lord Rahl. He already had to kill five of the guests!" moaned Princess Violet. The three gave one another a look.

"The ultimate treasure?" said Richard raising his eyebrows. Rhetorical as the question was, they all knew what the ultimate treasure was. "I have to follow her"

"Yes. You do that whilst myself and Jessica attempt to stall the advances of Darken Rahl and Queen Milena." Richard, understanding there was little time, nodded his head. He couldn't help but worry, like Zedd. Sharing a look, Richard spun around and begun to quietly follow Princess Violet and her personal slave, Rachel. Now alone with Jessica, Zedd turned to her and held her hand just when voices down the hallway could be heard. Nodding together, he smiled bravely at her.

"May the spirits be with us" he whispered.

**To be continued…**

There you go yo! Another chapter is over and in it we found Richard and Zedd reunite as well as some development from Jessica now fluent in dagger handling. Now that Zedd has disguised them as servants, what did you think of the whole scene? Did you like the wizard's first rule moment and mentioning? Something which deserved more screen time in the actual show.

Now in the castle, Richard follows Princess Violet who's off to the treasure room to inspect it and ensure the Box of Orden is safe whilst Zedd and Jessica will attempt to distract Darken Rahl, Demmin Nass and Queen Milena from advancing further. It's now starting to really heat up so please submit your reviews and hopefully I'll get more than last time.

I look forward to your reviews and the quicker they come, the quicker a new chapter will be released. So until next time, take care!


	11. The room with a thousand jewels

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

Before I begin, **LOCISVU**, let me just clarify something for you again. Kahlan, if you read back, was never with or captured by the D'Haran's. The white knight took her from the caves after she tried to use her power on him. As such she's now at his will with her power taken from her. The white knights are now with Kahlan and will remain with her until either they get to their final destination or when Richard rescues her.

Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me. I've taken in what you said and most of you are missing Kahlan. I concur, I too miss her, but you must bear with me and have some patience. Kahlan must be away from the story to allow the story to gain some more foundation work and set itself up for the main storyline. I, as of yet, have not gave any hint at the story title as of yet. But within time, shortly, you'll all bare witness to the shocking twist I have in store for you which ties in with the title. As such, you'll all be in for some shocks with what will happen to Richard, Kahlan and even Zedd. So without further ado, please sit back and enjoy the next instalment.

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Richard shockingly found himself being reunited with his old friend, Zedd, and is introduced to Jessica. As all three get talking, midst the dead white knights, Zedd convinces head strong Richard that they must enter the Castle of Tamarang to retrieve the second box of Orden which, as they spoke, Darken Rahl was after. Morphing them all to look like slaves, Zedd has Richard bury his sword as not to be found out. Armed with daggers, Zedd uses wizard's first rule to get them all past the guards and into the castle. Further in, they witness Princess Violet dragging Rachel along to inspect the treasure room. Richard, content that they're going to the box of Orden, follows them. Zedd and Jessica on the other hand, prepare themselves to distract Queen Milena, Demmin Nass, guards from the Queen and Lord Rahl, who, is also in attendance. _

**Chapter 11  
**The room of a thousand jewels.

Out of everything that he had found himself doing since he became the Seeker, little less than 5 months ago, this was the most dangerous thing he had done. The thrill of it all started to kick in which gave him an adrenaline boost. As he crept down the vast hallways as stealth-fully as possible it suddenly struck him he had no solid plan. Sure, he'd follow Princess Violet to where she, presumably, would lead him to the second Box of Orden, but then what? How was he to take it from her grubby spoilt pours? He had noticed the small child she pulled behind dressed in dull and uncomfortable looking rags. His heart went out to the child whose hair was cut uneven and short. There wasn't a clean part of her body and he presumed she had never bathed since she came to the castle. Richard immediately felt a surge of protection for this child and one of the first things he thought was that he'd help this child.

Whilst he was aware of other servants around the castle, many looked, unbelievably, gracious to be in there. After hearing news, rumours and information from Zedd about the treatment of these poor people, they had a roof over their heads and on the occasion, food and water. Which Richard had a feeling was either bread or some sort of gruel due to how skinny everyone was. Judging also by their pale skins, he knew none had ever seen the light of day since they were brought captive. Richard hated the thought of being someone's puppet or slave, to do what one person wanted. Richard strongly believed that with your life, it's your life, your destiny, you're choices. No one should ever dictate to you what you can and cannot do. This was one of the many reasons why he needed to put an end to Darken Rahl but to do that, he needs all or at least one of the boxes of Orden.

His thoughts returned back to Princess Violet and the small girl she dragged along by a golden chain- the only elegant and beautiful thing on the poor child. The chain, attached to a solid golden necklace, was attached around her throat which no doubtably caused a great deal of pain when the Princess tugged on it. This also panged Richard's heart for not just the little girl, but for countless others who had chains around them physically and metaphorically speaking. So many people are led by others to do their bidding with no real way to remove this dreaded burden. Their very life was planned out for them with no real chance at breaking free - Until Richard was born. Richard would, until his final breath, fight for the freedom of everyone not just in his homeland, but in the Midlands as well.

So to watch this small child get treated so horrifically made him angry. For whilst the other servants were grateful to be there, this small child was not. She was perhaps one of the saddest children in the world. Not only was she upset or in pain, but she was dead in the eyes. Her once angelic eyes were completely blank, void of any emotion. There was no doubt in Richard's mind that confronted with a knife, she would allow them to drive it into her and end her agony, her suffering she has felt for a lifetime no doubt. "Hurry along you disgusting creature!" the voice came from around the corner. It was high pitched and had a droning attribute to it. It was the kind of voice that would make cats screech, windows shatter and something which made people do as was demanded for fear of hearing the voice once again. It had to belong to Princess Violet.

Richard picked up the pace as he walked past long rich brown tables draped with satin white cloths. Candles of different shapes and sizes were on the middle of every table and behind these tables were tall long windows draped with a white cloth and golden curtains. The moonlight shone through enveloping Richard with a warm purple glow. On his right were many life-like paintings he would glance at now and again. He was amazed by the real life-ness of every picture but he was certain that if they weren't done to perfection then the painter would be killed. Therefore, each painting held to true admiration or value due to how they were created. Once again another form of no freedom he so desperately needed to bring back to their world. Nearing the corner, the 37th corner he had taken, he was getting flustered but had become bemused that there were no guards patrolling. Especially on a day which brought Darken Rahl's arrival. The clicking of high heels send shivers down his spine and knowing he was nearing the end he made a check that the dagger was secured under his belt. Feeling it was, he relaxed.

Getting to the corner, Richard pressed his back against the wall and begun to crouch. Once as low as he could get, he poked his head around the corner whilst remaining his back to the wall. His eyes widened when he watched Princess Violet, in her blue sparkling dress, storm over to the golden door. On either side of this door were two strong looking and well armed guards. Both looked menacing but upon the sight of Princess Violet their expressions contorted into fear and immediately one of the guards swung open the door. Richard was amazed that a little girl could produce such fear in men that size. When the door opened with a single squeak, Richard managed to see the golden glisten from what had to be hundreds upon thousands of jewellery but none being the Box of Orden. Grunting silently, Princess Violet went in the room like a bullet. All the time tugging on the chain and each time causing the small child to grunt with pain.

Once a few feet into the room, Princess Violet abruptly stopped and stood in front of a confused young girl. Richard lowered his eyebrows and squinted to see better. "Rachel, you've been grunting the entire way here!" shouted Princess Violet. Just as the door was closing, Richard witnessed Princess Violet lunge her right arm back and violently slapped her across the room which such force it sent her tumbling to the white marbled flooring and sending the sound chillingly echo down the corridors. Richard took in a deep angry breath just when the door slammed shut. He had to think of something and without his proper attire and, of course, sword of truth, he couldn't just run up to them and engage in combat. Then it hit him. Zedd. With a smile as the plan came to him, he appeared from the corner looking frantic with worry. The guards removed their swords from their scabbards. Richard didn't acknowledge the withdrawals, mainly having expected it, and remained in his character.

"Oh thank god I've found you both in time! The Queen is in trouble!" panted Richard. He collapsed to his knees and started wheezing which made both guards back step and worryingly look at one another.

"What do you mean?" asked the one of the right. The other remained fixated and cautious on Richard. They took note of his rags, bare feet and dirty hair and body. They could see he had no weapons but they never ruled out that such a person could pose no threat. Remaining alert, they awaited a response after Richard got his breath back.

"She was shot with an arrow!" shouted Richard forcing himself to get tears in his eyes. Such tears proved to be real emotion as he thought about Kahlan all alone, cold, hurt, beaten. He thought about never being able to see her again. It tore at his heart and the tears just flowed freely making this act all the more believable. The guards widened their eyes in absolute horror. "Our Queen so kindly, taking up her own time, decided to show Darken Rahl the gardens. I was there pruning the flowers making them just right. I wanted them to reflect on our Queen's most delightful and peaceful personality" said Richard feeling his stomach roil at such a thought. He continued, stopping at certain intervals to 'gather himself' from the crying. The guards listened on intently. Their own guard was lowering and Richard took note. "Out of no where an arrow was sent from a guard claiming he must get past our Queen and Darken Rahl in order to save his Mistress"

"His Mistress?" asked the guard on the left confused. Richard nodded.

"Yes, a confessor I believe. He was confessed. So much rage. Anyway, I was so worried and distraught I was told to find help. Healers. I stumbled upon you two. Please, she needs help! She's dying!" he yelled empathising the final point to centre out how important and grave this is. Neither budged. Richard was getting frustrated. "Unless you're confessed yourselves?" pondered Richard. They frowned all the more, stunned and shocked at the accusation. Richard, in acted fear, stepped backwards. "Why else would you not run to save our Queen?" he continued to ponder.

"We are not confessed!"

"Yet you're here, when our Queen is dying, listening to my pleas of help from the Queen herself. You would rather stand here and have her die? You would suffer not only Princess Violet's wrath for allowing her mother to die, but you'd also encounter Darken Rahl himself once he found out you were confessed by the same Confessor the guard came to see!"

"We are not confessed!!" the same guard roared. Richard stepped back further, more frantic. He wiped away at his tears.

"I must tell Darken Rahl immediately!" Richard prepared to turn around but the guards raised their swords.

"You think you can outrun our swords slave?" asked one menacingly.

"I've been living in this castle for 15 years at the service of our Queen. I've had to run around doing errands for staff. I've had to fight my way to the top. I believe I can out run you and get to Lord Rahl before you make your tenth step to chase me" Richard goes to turn once again but the guard on the left puts his sword away. Richard looks around. The guard, turning to the other, holds his hand to encourage the guard to do the same with his sword.

"Go to the gardens, go to the Queen. See if it's true. If it is, then go get a healer. I'm sure the Queen would like all the help she can get" he told him with no real need in his voice to save the Queen other than for his life. Richard understood this but said nothing. The guard, nodding, placed away his sword and ran to be with the Queen. Richard, looking back to the other guard, smiled. The guard removed his sword. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The Seeker" he replied and removed his dagger. With quick precision, Richard hurled the dagger through the air hearing it whish and swoosh. Before the guard could even blink, the dagger struck his forehead with a loud bone crunching thunk. Richard didn't grimace at the sound or at the blood which spurted out and now trickled down his widened eyes and nose. He let go of the sword whilst his body stood stiff. Richard lunged for the sword at the same time that the guard dropped to the ground. Grabbing him, as not to cause a noise, he pulled him down the small hallway and under a table which left a trail of blood. Before leaving, he removed the dagger from the guard. Taking a deep relieved breath, and mentally patting his back, he made his way towards the golden door…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"I'm scared" she whispered frightfully. Zedd, placing a comforting and fathering hand on her shoulder, squeezed it gently. His smile seemed to lift her spirits and she turned back to the footsteps coming down from the marbled polished corridors.

"Yes, of course Lord Rahl. Not much further" came a voice spoken with respect, articulate and calm. It also held a tone of authority and without seeing the female who spoke it, Zedd knew right away whose it belonged to – Queen Milena. Taking a deep breath, and looking back to Jessica, he gave her shoulder another squeeze. She looked back up at him smiling, he smiled back, but looked saddened at what he had now planned. She frowned at him, worried, but he forced another smile.

"Do you trust me, young one?" confused by the question, she nods anyway.

"With my life" she tells him confidently. He smiles at her, tears in his eyes.

"Do you remember when I spoke of Wizard's first rule?"

"Yes. That it's a trick and can work more effective than magic" she remembered, proud. Zedd smiled at her.

"I must do that now. But to do so will entail me to do something nasty to you" she took a deep breath but listened on. "Understand I don't mean what I'm about to do. I love you like you were my daughter. Whilst I sincerely apologise, it will ensure the safety of Richard and possibly the Midlands. No matter what, I will ensure your protection if anything goes wrong" he tells her. Seriously, somewhat grave, she nods her head. He kisses the top of her head and she braces herself when she watches Zedd's face contort with rage. Any remorse, or love, or kind-ship he had one second ago shown her was now gone. She couldn't be scared. She told him she was ready, that she trusted him. That he doesn't mean what he's about to do. She must remember that. She must also understand that whatever he will do will eat away at him and pain him beyond worlds. So, once it's all said and done, she'll be there for him. But for now, her acting for whatever Zedd plays for them, must be accurate and real if she hopes to save the world.  
Despite what Zedd had told her, he hesitated for a moment. Thoughts rushed through his mind if this was the right thing to do. But with Queen Milena getting closer with Darken Rahl and the handful of guards he knew what must happen. It didn't make it any less easier. But then she smiled at him with such bravery. Nodding her head, practically telling him to do what he must, was what assured him she truly would be fine with that. With that, Zedd gripped her by the shoulders and with a blood cry hurled her into the corridor with such force she slid and hit the wall. She grunted with pain as Zedd ran out in rage. She, in character, cowered. The guards stood alert and formed a thick wall around Darken Rahl and Queen Milena. Guards with D'Haran's and the castle guards. Demmin Nass led the front with his sword pointed. Darken Rahl had his hand on his shoulder restraining him and to wait until more information is gathered.

"You stupid, insolent child! How many times have I told you. You do not run from me!" with that, he swung back and hit her across the face with the back of his hand. The slap thundered down the corridor but inside of herself, Jessica smiled, for the impact was purposely soft by Zedd. He had used magic to make it sound worse than it really was. But, she stayed in character. Turning to the Queen and Darken Rahl, Zedd suddenly turned sheepish and frantic with worry, immediately bowing. "My Queen… Lord Rahl. I do apologise for this interruption. You see, my daughter here, Amy, was cleaning the gardens with me and the rest of the staff. Only she found it a good excuse to escape from him. She always finds the need to defy me and I treat her the best I can. I hit her because I love her and wish her to do better. Not only does she defy me, but she defies you my Queen. For that I am entirely regretful and feel absolute pain for"

"What's your name?" boomed Demmin Nass with such ferociousness, it sent Zedd back a step. Again, he bowed and fidgeted. Jessica watched on, making quick glances at Darken Rahl through the thick mass of soldiers in red tunics.

"Ruben Reidnik. At your humble service" he looked back up and smiled. Demmin Nass, finding this show of respect sickening, backhanded Zedd across the face sending the old man tumbling into a table. A crack formed and the table collapsed into a heap on the floor sending the candle stand sprawling. Jessica widened her eyes but dared not move for she knew it could mean her death. The slap was so powerful, she feared Zedd's head would come off. Luckily it was intact as he laboriously pulled himself up- again, another act to emphasise how weak and feeble he was. Jessica couldn't help but smile and that was when the Queen looked at her. Raised eyebrows of anger, she thrust out her finger at the girl. She turned, a small gasp escaping her.

"I will have no more insolence. Off with both their heads. Immediately!" screamed Queen Milena. Jessica quickly looked at Zedd with fear as he started to ready his hands and Jessica slowly went for her dagger she had concealed.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

There had to be at least 1000 jewellery in this room. The sight took his breath away that the lights from the candles made each ring, necklace, shoe and clothes glisten and brighten more. Jewellery of different shapes and sizes, different colours, different thought provoking inspiration was almost intimidating. A place of such wealth made him feel as if he, a simple woodsman, should have no occupancy in. Regardless to his inadequate feelings or belonging, he had to be here to find what could possibly be the second box of Orden. The room, which stretched out far was like a maze. The room was split into rows with columns of glass cabinets holding some of the most expensive and prized jewellery. Each cabinet had a key to open it whilst other jewellery hung on walls or sat rested on shelves placed up to display for all to see and touch, though was never advised. For a smudge would see to that person's head chopped off.

He found himself lost in the expanse and vast room that he now desperately needed to find this box. Growing frustrated he felt a crunch beneath his feet. Stopping, stiff, he gripped his dagger and newly acquired sword firmly in his hands. As if he had stepped on glass, he carefully lifted up his foot and twisted it in order to see what he stepped on. He released his breath when his worry turned to confusion. It was crumbs from a loaf of bread. Lowering his foot, it was then that he found a trail of even more breadcrumbs. Had they been carelessly dropped by staff? No he told himself for they were in a straight light, vanishing only a couple feet away to turn a corner. A thought hit him. Had the little girl known Richard was there and was somehow leading him to them? Unable to waste time pondering, he quietly begun following the bread crumbs.

If this idea were to be true, his respect and admiration for this poor girl rose. This small innocent act could save millions of people. As he followed deeper into the treasure room, quickening his pace, he began to hear the rattle of a chain, small grunts and a high pitched voice. He was close to Princess Violet and the small girl, Rachel. Getting close enough once hearing the clicking of Violet's shoes stop, he peered around the corner to find Princess Violet stood with Rachel who had the last of the small loaf of bread. Richard smiled and she turned around to look at him. She smiled back until it was replaced by pain. Princess Violet violently tugged on the chain causing Rachel to drop the last of the bread making a silent, but audible, thud. Princess Violet, confused, tugged Rachel to the side to bare witness to the sound. Finding the bread and crumbs, Violet's eyebrows rose and her face contorted with anger.

"How dare you litter my mothers treasure room with crumbs. In insolent child!" screamed Violet and quickly raised her arm. Not keen for Rachel to receive another slap, Richard gripped his dagger and collided it with the white marbled flooring. The impact gave off a hollow ringing around the room making Princess Violet stop mid lunge. Grunting, he forcefully pulled on the chain forcing Rachel to the floor and grunting from the pain. "I will punish you later. Now, I must inspect the most valuable item here"

"But Princess, the Queen told you not to. Only to make sure the treasure room is fine for Lord Rahl" spoke Rachel, fearful for another slap. Her voice was weak and lifeless. Princess Violet, merely scorning, turned to face a large white door which matched the white bricked walls. Princess Violet then removed a golden key attached to a chain around her neck. Richard was surprised for he thought it was but a normal necklace. He had been unable to see the key which was hidden under her dress. Secured he was no doubt certain. The fact that Darken Rahl and Queen Melina hadn't arrived meant that Zedd and Jessica were making good work on the distraction. Richard continued to watch as Rachel rubbed her neck painfully but managed to glance back to Richard. He smiled at her comfortingly as Princess Violet placed the key into the lock and turned the key. Hearing a loud click, the door, as if by magic, swung open. Richard watched as, on it's own in the small dark room, stood one white marbled pedestal. On top was none other then the box of Orden.

Richard gasped in awe at the spectacle, having not seen the boxes yet. It was the same size as a loaf of bread and was golden encrusted with strange symbols marked on it. Despite no light being in the room, it seemed to project its own golden glow. It looked simple and innocent but Richard knew just what this box was capable of if connected with the two others. One of which Darken Rahl is in possession with. Princess Violet, hands on hips, nodded satisfied. "All is fine" she smiled and reached for the door, sure enough to lock it. Richard widened his eyes in horror as his chance at getting the box was slipping from his reach. Rachel turned to see the face and knew how serious this was. Princess Violet, with the key, started to take it towards the lock.

"Let me help you!" called out Rachel lunging for the key. As she did, she knocked the key out of Princess Violet's grubby fat hands. The key, flying into the air, stopped only a few feet from Richard, within his grasp. Richard looked at the key with grave seriousness as if this thing would unlock the underworld and the Keeper would escape. About to reach for it, he heard a thunderous slap echo the room. Looking up, Rachel frantically, Rachel flew backwards and into a glass cabinet which sat 10 pieces of gold and silver bracelets. Princess Violet gasped in horror as the cabinet tumbled off and smashed into a million pieces on the ground. The sound of glass shattering was deafening with a loud crash and the scattering of jewellery and glass. Princess Violet screamed whilst Rachel also looked horrified.

"You stupid piece of vermin. I've had just about enough!" screamed Violet before pulling out a dagger she had also hidden in her dress. Rachel looked in horror, this obviously never having happened to her before. Richard widened his eyes as Princess Violet stalked closer to Rachel with menacing evil intensions. Rachel began to tremble as she desperately tried to back herself away from Princess Violet.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Not my daughter!" yelled Ruben with desperation. The guards, 2 of them, went to either side and grabbed Jessica by the arms. She screamed, thrashing about, still remaining in character. Whilst she knew Zedd would do the best to his ability to keep his word to protect her, she feared this becoming increasingly difficult. Looking over to Zedd, she watched him stiffen up and prepare to unleash a powerful magic. At that moment, a thunderous crash of metal, glass and debris echoed down the corridors. Everyone stood stiff and confused but Zedd had a feeling what the source was. The Queen widened her eyes and turned to all her guards.

"Forget the beheading. Get to the treasure room immediately!" she screamed. With that, the two guards released Jessica. Landing safely on her feet, she looked to Zedd. As the guards raced down the hall, Darken turned to Queen Milena.

"Everything in order?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Demmin Nass never left his sight from Zedd or Jessica.

"Of course" stuttered the Queen unconvincingly. "We better follow and see to your matter" she stammered and he nodded. The D'Haran guards, Demmin Nass (against his best interests), Queen Milena and Darken Rahl immediately set off to the treasure room. Jessica once again turned to Zedd for answers and he also looked worried. Turning quick, with the others now in front, he raised out his hands. At that moment, everyone slipped on the tiled floors. Jessica widened her eyes with amusement. More so to see Darken Rahl slip. It was then that she realised it had been Zedd's doing. He had made the floor slippery. Darken Rahl, yelling, attempts to get up but slips up once again. Slamming his hand on the ground, red heat exited and begun to stiffen the ground. Again, Zedd shot out his hands and ran over to the Queen and Darken.

"Let me help you!" he called and when attempting to lift them up, purposely fell over, thus bringing everyone else down with him. Jessica held back her laughter at this extreme never before happened moment where the all powerful Lord Rahl slipping over so foolishly. Darken Rahl, Demmin Nass and the Queen yelled even more.

-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-

"This is all your thought!" screamed Princess Violet with so much pitch and anger that even Richard received goose bumps. He couldn't worry about that for now he knew the guards would be on their way. Grabbing the key and making a run for the door, Richard shoved the key in the lock. Princess Violet spun around, her eyes going so wide you could see the entire white around her pupils. "Hey you! Stop!" she screamed. Richard didn't listen and opened the door and ran for the box of Orden. It wasn't then until he released it was in a glass case. Using the hilt of the sword, he smashed it open. "Guards!" screamed Princess Violet. "Guards!" she bellowed once again. Rachel squirmed from the impact of the voice. Princess Violet spun to face Rachel. "You!" she spat with venom and went to slice at her with the dagger. Richard quickly threw Rachel his dagger to which she caught.

"Defend yourself!" shouted Richard. As Princess Violet's dagger came down with a swishing sound, Rachel brought up her dagger and blocked Violet's dagger. Princess Violet gasped with horror that she would do this. At that moment, as expected, came a selection of castle guards. There were 6 of them that Richard counted quickly. Noting their body shapes, he grabbed the box of Orden and lunged out with his sword. Deflecting one sword, he spun around and in an arch, cut a soldier from his left shoulder blade to his stomach. In the same motion, all in one breath, Richard lunged from one more attack and brought his sword up to knock that into the air.

Spinning once more, he cut the attackers body in half. Both bodies slid onto the white polished ground now overfull with dark red blood. Kicking at the next guard, as he made his way to the door, he got behind the other guard and drove his sword into his back killing him instantly. Removing the sword he went for the one who he kicked but the soldier deflected Richard's sword with his own. This didn't falter Richard who spun around and slices twice at the man from both shoulder blades. Falling to the floor dead he noted there were two more left. One blocked his way through the door but the other was nowhere to be seen. As he went for the soldier, Richard made a fatal mistake when slipping on someone's intestines. This momentary unbalance enabled to soldier to cut Richard's sword arm with his own sword.

Grunting, he used the hilt of the sword to smash into the soldier's side of the temple. Knocking him off balance, Richard swung the sword once again and took out the soldier's sword arm. Screaming with agony, Richard took off his head. The anger he was feeling made the cries of agony fade out. Whilst he missed his sword, he had to get out and so far he was doing a good job. As the soldier collapsed, Richard looked inside for the 6th and final soldier. Frowning, he heard a pained grunt behind him. Spinning around, the 6th soldier had his eyes bulged. Collapsing at Richard's feet he found Rachel's dagger in the back of him. Rachel stood, out of breath and disturbed, her hands bloody. He then heard pained whimpering and then screams. Turning to the ground in the treasure room, he found Princess Violet with her stomach cut. She was bleeding badly and crying. Richard looked back to Rachel and knelt in front of her, gently resting his hands on her arms.

"Why did you help me?" he asked her.

"Because I took one look in your eyes and knew you came here to save us. You meant no harm. I was right" Richard smiled at her until hearing voices coming fast. One was of a middle-aged woman. She didn't sound happy and had a strong authority in her voice. Rachel gasped, worried. "That's the Queen. We're all in trouble now" she feared. Richard looked the other way down the room, away from the entrance. He was breathing hard from the adrenaline and fear. He knew they were close.

"How well do you know this room?" he asked rushed but keeping his tone calming and friendly.

"Very well. Princess Violet takes me here everyday to look and try on the jewellery" said Rachel with distaste. It was clear she had never been able to try these on. Richard felt for her. He suddenly thrust out the box of Orden and she backed away fearful. As if the box was the Keeper itself.

"Rachel, you need to listen to me. This box is extremely important and if Darken Rahl gets his hands on it, he'll be one step closer in enslaving the world. He'll murder millions. Life would no longer be worth living. You must take this box and hide further down the room, away from everyone else. You must not let them find you. With your size, you can easily do this" said Richard over Violet's desperate cries and pleads for help. Despite how cruel she was, he felt sorry for such a small child put through this agony.

"But I'm just a small girl. A no-body. I can't do this" she said upset, defeated. Richard moved closer to her. He was straining his face with the importance of it all.

"Rachel, as of now, you are the most important person in the world" she widened her eyebrows surprised. "You must take this box and find a person called Zedd. He has a small girl with him. When you find him, he'll protect you and this box. Please Rachel, I'm relying on you" he said. The Queen was getting closer with D'Haran guards not too far. Richard turned to them and frantically back at Rachel. Nodding her head and taking the box she looked at Richard worried.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now go" he whispered. Nodding once again, she ran off in the opposite direction. Out of sight, he heard voices mere feet away from him. Standing up and turning, he came face to face with not only the Queen, or Demmin Nass – but Darken Rahl himself. Stiffening his body, every sword rose and pointed directly at Richard…

**To be continued…**

So there you go! What did you think of this chapter which, has turned out to be one of my favourites. In it, Richard got himself into the treasure room after killing a guard and followed the bread crumbs dropped by Rachel so he could find them and follow. Once found, and spotting the box of Orden, he had to kill to escape. However, upon the arrival of Lord Rahl, Richard gave Rachel the box to hide and get to safety with Zedd (similarities from the book and the series)

I always loved these moments from the book and to then see it on the show. So I wanted to keep the same idea of introductions to then Rachel having the box- but changed around slightly to fit in with my story. (Wait until you see what I do for another set of characters and how I keep the same idea but change it to fit the series- book fans you will be very happy I can guarantee.

Also this chapter saw Zedd unleash a rage on Jessica as another wizard's first rule in distracting Queen Milena and Darken Rahl's advances to the treasure room. But it was short lived as they made their way to the treasure room- but not before slipping on the castle floor thanks to Zedd.

What did you think of Zedd using the name Ruben? Were you happy that Violet was cut in the stomach? Thoughts and comments are welcome and I can promise you that entire next chapter will leave you in such a state you'll demand a new chapter for I'll leave the chapter in an agonizing cliff-hanger. But to find this out, please review! So, until next time, take care.


	12. The simple wooden disguise

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

I would like to thank you all for reviewing. Although the count has dropped since the last set of reviews- to which I do not understand. However, I shall continue with this brand new chapter and one I hope you'll enjoy. Many die hard fans of the book series will be delighted with this chapter and any newbie's to the show may also be delighted with this chapter depending on your character preferences. What do I mean? Read on! So sit back, read and enjoy.

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Richard follows Princess Violet into the jewellery room to where he finds slave Rachel leaving a trail for him to follow. When venturing further into the labyrinth, he comes across the room which holds the second box of Orden. As Violet prepares to lock the door, Rachel stops her. Eventually, Richard breaks into the room but is confronted by guards to which he effortlessly kills. Grabbing the box, he finds Princess Violet with a sliced gut, thank to Rachel. Meanwhile, further in the castle, Zedd uses Wizard's First Rule by abusing Jessica in order to delay Darken Rahl and party from getting to the box of Orden. There attempts are later in vain when Richard, hearing them fast approach, gives Rachel the sacred box and gets her to hide, escape and then find Zedd. As she runs off, Richard prepares for the confrontation!_

**Chapter 12  
**The simple wooden disguise

"Do something!" she demanded. By her abrupt tone, it stunned Zedd, albeit for a second. He was use to this small, innocent child. But now, over the course of almost a week, she had turned into a strong individual. No longer was her voice sweet, vulnerable and weak. It now had authority, control and intimidation at the best of times. Whilst she still had her kind and sweet attributes, she was a lot more grown up and not afraid to speak up. This was no exception. Shoving Zedd, her green eyes pierced through him as she threw her hands on her hips.

"Careful" Zedd said with a cunning grin. She stuck out her tongue and he smiled. Another sign which told him she was still the 16 year old child he found at the house. Well, the term 'child' is used loosely. She's a teenager who is brawny and able to fend for herself now. It sometimes confused him at why she would want to stay by his side. To a life with danger. Whatever her reasons, he was happy. He couldn't picture losing her. In such a short space of time, she had become like a daughter to him. She awaited his further response but he didn't give her any. Shaking her head, she went to storm off down the long extravagant hallway. "Easy!" called out Zedd and raising his right hand out in front of him. In front of Jessica appeared an invisible wall to which she walked into. Groaning, she spun around rubbing her forehead.

"Zedd, we must get to Richard!" she told him. Zedd smiled at her adamant nature and at her care and worry for Richard. Jessica had truly came around in leaps and bounds. Earlier, she had been nervous to run into Lord Rahl and Queen Milena, but now she was ready to jump right into action. Suppose she still had an adrenaline rush after her first confrontation. The sudden thought made him shudder with disenchantment and regret. The pang of guilt he felt when having to handle Jessica the way he did saddened him and he felt ashamed of himself. But he knew, as well as she, that it had to be done, something that big, in order to stop Darken Rahl and Queen Milena advancing any further and to give Richard enough time.

"Richard is not just anybody. He's the Seeker. He'll be fine" assured Zedd. Jessica, stubborn, ignores his reassurance.

"Against soldiers, yes. Against that big scary guy, possibly. But against Queen Milena and Darken Rahl? I'm not so sure! We've been waiting for a while now. The sun is starting to rise!" she stated, making more of a point for the last statement. Zedd was unmoving, but simply smiled and he looked out to one of the large stretched windows. The rising sun was starting to glow inside the castle.

"You're right" he said, "Lovely isn't it" Jessica scrunched up her face and went for Zedd. Grabbing fistfuls of his rags, he pulled him towards her.

"Zedd! He could be killed. He doesn't have the sword of truth"

"He has his brain"

"What?"

"That's all a Seeker needs. That's all Richard needs. His brain. With it, Richard will outsmart them and find a solution out of things. He always does." Zedd smiled to himself. Jessica sensed the pride Zedd felt for Richard, but her worry didn't seize. Releasing the tense-ness in her body, she nodded.

"Fine."

"If he's not here once the sun has fully rose, then shall we go after him" Jessica, happy, nods once again. "I'm sorry" whispered Zedd. Her green eyes looked up at him with such love and innocence he couldn't help but feel warm inside. Her once piercing and intimidating eyes suddenly changed. She knew what he meant and she needn't address the apology with words. Simply, she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Giving him a squeeze, he cupped his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Zedd?" she asked, the croak in her voice informing Zedd she might start crying. He remained holding her shoulder. "I need to tell you something" looking down at her, she looked back up at him, tears in her eyes. But that's what confused him. They weren't tears of emotion for the moment they just shared. It was something deeper. She had regret all over her face. She also had fear on her face for how Zedd may respond to what she has to say. "It's about Kahlan…" at that moment, footsteps were heard coming towards them echoing. Zedd quickly moved Jessica behind him but she put her game face on. Grabbing for her dagger, she held onto it tightly and braced herself, much like Zedd.

"Don't do anything unless you have to" said Zedd and Jessica gave a nod. But she knew she would jump straight into action at the sight of danger. Then the person ran around the corner. Jessica rose her eyebrows and put her dagger away. Appearing from behind Zedd, she came face to face with the servant girl they saw being pulled by Princess Violet. The small girl was out of breath, panting hard. In her hands she held a small box carved with loads of symbols. Zedd knew right away what it was but was confused at why and how this small child had it. Then he was hit with realization and dread. Richard gave the box to her which can only mean one thing- he was either in trouble, or knew he would die. He held back his tears he knew were ready to arrive.

"They're after me!" she panted stopping Jessica from getting a word in. Frowning, they heard the sound of heavy armour clashing and echoing down the halls. Jessica removed her dagger once more as three soldiers ran into view with their swords. All had blonde hair and the D'Haran Dragon Core symbol on them. Red and foreboding. Zedd knew these weren't any ordinary soldiers. They were personally selected by Darken Rahl himself, sent to be his personal guards. Jessica knew who these were as well and took a stance. With a cry, she hurled her dagger through the air. Before the guy in the middle could even blink, the dagger stuck into his forehead with a sickening thunk. As sure as it hit, his body flung to the ground, his sword clashing onto the ground. Jessica snapped her face towards Zedd and looked at him with intensity, an unspoken command. He nodded. Rachel, being pulled behind Zedd, watched Jessica run directly towards the soldiers who didn't even look back at their fallen comrade.

"Don't!" screamed Rachel. Jessica, sprinting towards the soldiers, didn't seem scared in the slightest. For she had learned that feeling that for but a second would get her killed. Rachel stopped breathing but was stunned when the two soldiers, going to Jessica, were flung backwards and sent crashing into the walls. She looked up and Zedd had both arms raised. Rachel looked in awe and back at Jessica who removed her dagger from the soldier. Grabbing his sword, she kicked it down the hall towards Rachel. Grabbing it, she picked it up. She tested the weight and when able to sustain it felt more at ease with it. The two soldiers grunted with anger and turned inwardly to Jessica who leered at them both. She stood stiff, beckoning them to get closer to her. She then pointed behind them and they turned. Zedd shot out his right hand as a stream of fire shot out. The light lit up the entire area and Rachel gasped. It hit into the guy on the right and upon contact he screamed. With the other soldier distracted, Jessica flung herself towards him. Screaming, her dagger went straight into his chest, piercing his heart. Gasping, he dropped dead, the same time the burnt corpse of the other soldier. Jessica stood, panting, from the adrenaline rush and shot a look at Richard.

"We need to get to Richard!"

"You can't!" shouted Rachel. Zedd spun around, Jessica approaching her.

"What do you mean?"

"He couldn't get out in time. Darken Rahl, Demmin Nass and Queen Milena all showed up. I got out just barely. Richard gave me this box,"

"The box of Orden" said Jessica stunned, only now grasping what it actually was. Rachel nodded. Zedd stood transfixed, thoughts of Richard running through his mind.

"Told me to find Zedd" she continued, then stopped. She looked up at Zedd and began to raise the box into the air. "I think I found him" Zedd smiled and took the box, smiling at Rachel. Bending down, her gently cupped her cold cheek.

"You are a brave little girl" he told her, she smiled. "You have just saved the Midlands" she smiled again, albeit sheepishly. Never having received praise before, this was new to her. Standing up, he held the box of Orden in both hands. Jessica approached him. "We can't risk this being seen" he said deep in thought.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jessica. Zedd, leaving the box in on hand, used his other to sweep across the box. Uttering something in Latin, the box of Orden transformed into a simple wooden box. Unsuspecting as anything important but that of a meaningless box. Both Rachel and Jessica smiled. Rachel was more in awe not being used to magic. Jessica noticed and smiled, turning to her. "You've not seen anything yet" she grinned, as did Zedd. Zedd then handed Jessica the box to which she took, confused.

"You now must get out of this castle"

"Not without you!"

"You must! This box has to be as far away from this castle as possible. It is of grave importance"

"No need for the history catch up, I know the implications of this box getting in the wrong hands. But I will not leave without you!"

"You have to, Jessica. You will take Rachel and get far away. I will find you" he smiled. Before she could ask how, Zedd quickly pulled a strand of her hair.

"Ow!" she moaned, rubbing her head. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"I need something of the person to find them. I took a strand of hair from Richard and Kahlan – when they were asleep of course" he said, Jessica could only smile, but then turned serious once again.

"What will you do?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I must find Richard. If anything happens to me-,"

"Zedd!"

"You must carry on without me. Hide the box, bury it, anything. Whatever you do, hide it." She began to get tears in her eyes. He smiled and bent down to face her. "Do you understand me?" he asked her softly. She nodded weakly and clung onto him, hugging him tightly. "Don't come back for me. Please. I can't have you get hurt again" she started to cry. Rachel gently rested her arm on Jessica and smiled at her. Jessica smiled back.

"I love you" she cried. Zedd squeezed her tightly.

"And you. Now go!" he told her and she let go of him.

"The guards no me as Princess Violet's servant. She has sent me out many times so I'll say this is another time" smiled Rachel confidently in order to lighten the situation.

"Good, at least you won't have trouble getting out" smiled Zedd. Jessica, about to leave, turns back and kisses Zedd on his forehead. Tears forming now for him, Jessica grabbed Rachel and without looking back, ran the way they came. Zedd stood, taking a deep breath, and turned around. With that, his sadness was replaced by the seriousness of what now must be done. He started to walk towards the treasure room.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Gargling the blood, he felt he might drown in his own blood. When the pressure lifted, he panted hard, taking full advantage of the ability to breath. Spitting the blood, half frothing and half dripping, his hazed vision found it hard to grasp the people below him. He could hear the faint crying and rage of someone. He could see a lot of red clothing. "Who are you?" the person demanded. Unable to respond, still disorientated, his world came slamming back to him. Everything was clear and the suddenly change made him gasp. His feet dangled in the air and he found himself held up. Confused, he remembered what had happened. In front of him stood none other then Darken Rahl. Demmin Nass to his side, sword in hand. He had never seen such an evil death stare than what Demmin Nass was giving him. There were soldiers pacing the treasure room, other observing the dead bodies Richard had killed.

Behind him, Queen Milena cried over her injured daughter. Her words unrecognisable through her sobs and coughs. Darken Rahl stood stiff, like Richard's entire body, as he focused to keep Richard in the air.

"My name is Elvin. May I ask what yours is?" mocked Richard. Demmin Nass went to charge but was held back by Darken Rahl. His eyes got intense as the pressure around Richard's throat returned. It felt like there were a hundred hands squeezing him. Pain then soared through his body and he went stiff. Gasping, the blood which had come from his beating, freely fell to the pool of his own blood.

"Where is the box!" demanded Darken Rahl, briefly releasing the pressure to enable him to talk. Richard, coughing a laugh, raised his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" throwing his head, Richard flew through the air and crashed into a glass cabinet. With a scream, the glass shattered and he went through that and sent crashing into the floor. The glass stuck to his back, blood forming. He grunted through the pain. The shards of glass scattered everywhere. Rahl approached him slowly, Demmin Nass being made to stay where he was.

"It is clear I can't get anything from you" turning his head to face everyone he smirked, "Send my personal guard!" he yelled. Richard barked a laugh. Darken Rahl turned to him with mocked amusement.

"I am not scared of Demmin Nass. Much like I'm not scared of you" it was now Darken Rahl's turn to laugh as some of the Dragon Core soldiers left. Richard frowned.

"Oh no. The person I have in mind is far worse then my friend here. Maybe even more so than me. You'll be talking soon!" with that, he gave a nod to Demmin Nass who immediately, like a bull, charged towards Richard. Happy to finally do something, he punched Richard across the face with such force it knocked him out.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Fear and worry continued to surge through his body. But he used this to drive him onwards. A hundred thoughts ran through his head as well as the prospect that he may be dead. If he was, he needed a new plan and right now, he had none. Getting away from Darken Rahl would be no easy feat. Trying to think of solution, he heard grunting and the sound of chainmail. "Keep up!" he heard someone yell. Knowing whose voice that belonged to, Zedd was struck with dread once again. Quickly looking around, he found a dark alcove which he quickly hid in. With his dark clothing, it would be difficult to tell he was there.

"Kill him!" screamed a woman. Again, Zedd knew who that belonged to.

"He's no good to me dead!" said another. It was now that Zedd knew who they were talking about. Whilst still worried, he sighed with relief knowing that Richard was still alive. Then they came into view and the sight sickened him. Taken aback, Richard was cut and bloody. His right eye was bruised and closed shut. His hand looked broken angled in such a way. His entire slack body was being dragged along the floor by magic. His hands were shackled and he was gagged with a ball of needles. The pain Richard must be feeling is unpredictable. Zedd's heart panged that he wanted to run out and save him. But acting irrationally would only cause his own demise. Coming behind them all were several soldiers of the Dragon Core and others belonging to Queen Milena. More than the last time he checked.

"Then make sure he pays for doing this to my daughter!" screamed Queen Milena. She was cradling her bleeding daughter and Zedd smiled. He knew it wasn't Richard's work, but Rachel's. Whilst the sight was sad in a way, he knew she deserved it. The Queen, her make up smudged, continued to cry as Princess Violet lay unmoving, pale and convulsing at moments. "I must find a healer for my daughter Lord Rahl"

"Granted! Without the box, you're not needed!" the Queen picked up her pace and her guards followed. Running past Zedd she began screaming for help. Darken Rahl and Demmin Nass continued to walk down the corridors with Richard. Zedd, emerging from his hiding place once they went past him, closed his eyes and washed his hands over him. With that, Zedd turned invisible enabling him to follow Darken Rahl from behind. However, as they walked, Darken Rahl tilted his head, sensing other magic in the same area. Instead of acting on it, he chose to ignore it and continue walking.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Arriving outside, the sun now in the air, Zedd watched Richard get thrown to the grass below. He didn't move, not even when Demmin Nass forcefully kicked him in his ribs. Zedd heard a pop and desperately continued thinking of something. Richard's agony only made Zedd see less of sense. Stationed outside were hundreds of wagons, horses and more soldiers. The sight was quite breathtaking. "So, Elvin!" addressed Darken Rahl. "I will give you one final chance. Where is the box of Orden!" without a word, Richard spat blood at Darken Rahl. Demmin Nass goes to charge but Darken Rahl, once again, stops him and uses magic to remove the blood spat from his trousers. He smiles and looks over to the wagon. "Send her out, now!" he yelled. Zedd, unable to stand anymore, prepares an attack. Darken Rahl, sensing Zedd the entire time, spins around and waves his hand in the air. With a rippling motion, Zedd appeared to them all. Sensing his death, Zedd wasn't prepared to just stand still. He would go out trying to save Richard. Pulling back his hands, and hearing a wagon door opening, prepares his wizards fire. But he was struck dead with horror.

From the wagon appears a set of skin tight red leather. The squeak was heard from miles. She stepped out, her hair tied into a tight ponytail criss-crossed. Dangling from her wrist was a golden chain and attached to that was her weapon. A long, thick, red implement. Zedd's eyes widened as his horror rose. He then looked down at Richard with distraught for what he knew would come about. He then looked back at the woman making her way towards them. "Mord'Sith…" he uttered.

**To Be Continued…**

There we have it! Another chapter done and dusted and what a way to end it. The being coming for Richard is none other than a Mord'Sith – but who? What did you think of the overall chapter? As you can see, Jessica has come a long way from being timid and shy to a little fighter and rather effective too. Rachel, finding Zedd, was able to give him the box of Orden only for him to disguise it as a simple wooden box and give it to Rachel for herself and Jessica to protect and escape the castle with where they'll wait for Zedd.

Richard, who Zedd went after, was being tortured in the treasure room for information on not only who he is but where the box of Orden is. When getting nothing out of him, Richard was taken outside and once again, by Darken Rahl, demanded to know where the box was. With the only response a spit of blood, Zedd, preparing to reveal himself and fight is struck dead when finding the Mord'Sith exit a wagon to go for Richard.

What will this mean for Zedd who was found out by Darken Rahl? Where will Rachel and Jessica go and will they find safety? Who is this Mord'Sith and what part will she play? More importantly, it's a new day which means that Kahlan will set off with the white knight. What will come of her now that a simple plan to get the box of Orden has changed so badly? You'll have to review and, hopefully soon, the newest chapter will be released.

Until next time…


	13. The Agiel

**Legend of the Seeker  
****The Male Confessed**

I would like to thank you all for your reviews. They always mean a lot to me. Well here is the brand new chapter. 13 signify being unlucky and this chapter is everything on the unlikely side of things for Richard. Bare witness the Legend grow with pain and malicious intent.

Sit back and enjoy but please, don't forget to review!

_**Previously, on The Male Confessed:**_ _Rachel, finding Zedd, was able to give him the box of Orden only for him to disguise it as a simple wooden box and give it to Rachel for herself and Jessica to protect and escape the castle with where they'll wait for Zedd. Richard, who Zedd went after, was being tortured in the treasure room for information on not only who he is but where the box of Orden is. When getting nothing out of him, Richard was taken outside and once again, by Darken Rahl, demanded to know where the box was. With the only response a spit of blood, Zedd, preparing to reveal himself and fight is struck dead when finding the Mord'Sith exit a wagon to go for Richard._

**Chapter 13  
**The Agiel.

With slow, hoarse, panting breaths he struggled to watch the approaching red. Squeaking from the movement, he squinted his good eye to gain a better look. Losing the energy to gain the required sight, he instead found himself un-subconsciously forcing himself into standing position. His taught muscles ached under the pressure; his calf muscles stung with pain, his head throbbed with agony. He could hardly think but what he did know is that he wasn't going to be getting an easy ride. Being obedient was never a good move in the presence of someone like Darken Rahl but Richard would never divulge information on the ware bouts of the box of Orden. Nor would he entertain Darken Rahl's egotistical manner at having the upper hand by begging for his life or crying. He was the Seeker after all. The rattle of metal made it clear to his blurred vision that she was close. His ears still rung with the beating he received by Darken Rahl's personal assistant, and trusted friend, Demmin Nass.  
"You may call me, Mistress Denna" came the icy cold voice of the woman. Richard's vision only just begun to come to him. She had blonde hair tied tightly behind her. Skin-tight red leather gripped to her body showing her entire hourglass shaped body. She was a vision in red, quite remarkable, quite stunning. Her icy blue eyes shot through him with great intensity he had to catch his breath which sent a pain into his chest. She walked towards him with great demeanour, such power and elegance at the same time. She was up right and walked with each foot directly in front. She was not a woman to mess with. Was she intimidating? Yes, but Richard remained standing whilst the other soldiers bowed their head.

"Who, sorry?" asked Richard, mocking her. Her eyes went wide and were filled with fury. Richard suspected that may not have been the right course of action to take but he had said it. Something also told him that she wasn't the kind of woman to easily forget or a woman who was use to disrespect to, if receiving it, would punish that person within an inch of their life. Her right hand then went to her left hip where sat her weapon: a long, red metal rod attached to a small golden chain. The metal which Richard heard rattling. As her blood red glove wrapped around the handle of her weapon- a bubble of sorts in the middle to ensure its rest in her holster, Richard knew he was in trouble. "My name is Elvin" addressed Richard. He had to bring forth this cocky, arrogant and rude character to throw off any scent that he may be someone important. If they knew he were the Seeker, then all hell would break loose.

"Excuse his arrogance and cockiness, Mistress" excused Darken Rahl. Richard was somewhat surprised by how Darken Rahl, leader of D'Hara, addressed this woman. Denna, giving him a respectful nod, turned back to Richard with a one sided smirk. She slowly removed her weapon intending to intimidate Richard further. As she did, she kept her icy cold stare on Richard, not letting go. Her strong features and muscles flexed as her anger built, awaiting to be unleashed.

"You have never encountered a Mord'Sith before, have you?" she asked him with genuine interest. This was a game she was playing with him. She didn't want to approach Richard quick; she didn't want to yell at him right now, she didn't want to attack him so soon. She intended to play a game, stalk out her victim. Intimidate him, scare him. See his vulnerability, his fears. But he was confusing her because she saw none of that but the arrogance he was bringing out. She knew there was more to this Elvin then meets the eye.

"I have not" replied Richard, "When I do, I'll be sure to tell you" he said. He was limp, body hanging over from the pain. Blood dripped onto the muddy ground beneath him. He tried to walk, but made a pained grunt, almost collapsing. Darken Rahl, Demmin Nass and the legions of soldiers watched on. Not speaking a word. Demmin Nass gripped his sword tightly, wanting to drive into Richard's stomach and end his arrogance. But he would not make a move until his Lord Rahl told him too. Richard watched Denna, this mysterious Mord'Sith's, anger grow.

"You continue to try and anger me. Why is that so?" she asked him, again, the game continuing. He forced a smile, blood on his teeth. She smiled; the sight making her happy.

"You continue to seduce me. The attire. The stance. Why is that so?" he asked her. He knew of the game she was playing and decided not to address it. But this time he turned serious and the seeker within him came out. He straightened up and looked at her with grave intensity. His body shot and stung with pain but he held himself up and refused to falter. He had been paying close attention to the soldiers and their weapons. One soldier of which was only a few feet away from him to his left. Easily within reaching distance. His sword was on his left hip, resting it's its scabbard. Richard noted all their muscles, demeanour. Who looked the deadliest, who were the weakest. He had to, otherwise he'd be sure to lose. He also knew Zedd was there, as he also knew Darken Rahl knew him there. However, this captivating Mord'Sith and Richard's attitude over the situation had amazed everyone into anxious silence. "This game really must stop, Denna" he told her omitting the 'Mistress' on purpose. That was when she lost it, what he had wanted.

With a vicious scream, she spun on the ground, lifting the dirt and soil. Gripping her weapon, her intention was to wallop Richard around the face. He won the game. With her now in pure anger, she was distracted by that giving Richard the needed time to crouch out and grab the soldier's sword from his scabbard. Before he could even flinch, Richard lopped off his neck. Darken Rahl stood unmoving but had to restrain Demmin Nass. Cries of anger and war erupted from the soldiers who charged for Richard. Zedd however wouldn't stand ideally by and threw out his hands. Two streams of wizard fire shot out striking several rows of the Dragon Core.

"Stop!" screamed Denna at the soldiers advancing on Richard. With effortless ease, he drove his newly acquired sword through the hearts of two men at the same time. Removing the sword, he spun and took off the legs of another. Blood spewed everywhere and before he knew it, the cries that were in the air quickly became that of agony and pain before drowning out with their deaths.

"Let me go Lord Rahl!" asked Demmin Nass with venom.

"No!" commanded Darken Rahl with a ring of authority and power. It stopped Demmin's advances. "We must see what this Elvin brings. He interests me" smiled Darken Rahl. He then turned towards the person who addressed himself as Ruben. He now knew him to be a wizard of great power which only enticed his interest all the more. He must be working alongside Elvin which made this whole situation that more important and serious. Richard managed to take off the head of three soldiers that charged in a row before his own screams pierced the dawning sky. Zedd spun around, eyes raised as he watched Richard collapse onto his knees, dropping the sword. Denna was stood over him with her weapon pressed firmly against his neck. Dark purple veins rippled from the weapon's point to across his neck.

"How dare you defy me!" she screamed at him with fury. Releasing the pressure, Richard collapsed onto his front. Her head then snapped up to look at Zedd who had tears in his eyes. Looking at Denna, and then Darken Rahl, he closed his eyes and waved his hands. Zedd vanished in a puff of smoke. Denna returned her attentions to Richard who was convulsing on the ground. She turned to the other soldiers still alive, or those wounded and injured. "Take him to my wagon and quick!" she demanded. They nodded and grabbed hold of Richard, dragging him to the wagon she came from. She approached her Lord Rahl and bowed her head in respect, he and Demmin Nass, the same. "What do you ask of me Lord Rahl?" she asked, placing her weapon back in its holster. Lord Rahl, holding himself up with authority and placing his hands behind his back, stepped closer to her, smiling.

"The truth, quite simply. I know he stole the box of Orden. I know that he is with that wizard. They're working together. I demand to know who they really are and what they know. I want their names, I want-,"

"But Lord Rahl" interrupted Denna. "You have my prisoner's name. He told me." Lord Rahl laughed before gripping her throat. She widened her eyes but didn't move. He was overcome with calm fury. Demmin Nass smiled on, she noticed but kept her icy cold eyes on her Lord Rahl.

"Are you stupid as well as captivating?" he asked her, gently releasing the pressure but keeping his hand on her throat. Her entire body was tense. "His name is obviously a cover so we can't track him. Why would someone, stealing the box of Orden, give their real name? You see Denna, you made a mistake this morning." She frowned, confused. "You let your anger get the better of you and you let this acclaimed Elvin win. You are a Mord'Sith. You must keep your anger in check. This man is smart and strong. Don't let him best you! I brought you here because you are the strongest and smartest of my Mord'Sith. I want you to torture this man for information, no matter the cost" he told her. His hand slid to her neck and gently pulled her to him. She closed her eyes with ecstasy as both Lord Rahl and Mistress Denna kissed one another tenderly. Pulling apart, Lord Rahl took in her eyes. "But he must stay alive!"

"Of course, Lord Rahl. But may I do but one thing before I go?" she asked. Lord Rahl nodded, and stepped aside. Giving her full view and pathway to Demmin Nass. He knew what she wanted and had, at that moment, granted it. Starring at Demmin Nass with anger, she removed her weapon and struck Demmin Nass on his chest. He grunted with the shooting searing pain but didn't fall and did not scream. His eyes watered against his best efforts and that's when she removed the weapon. "In future, Demmin Nass, I would advise you to watch how you react to me especially in my presence.  
You may be a close friend to Lord Rahl. But no one is closer to him then Mord'Sith. He would kill you in a second if it meant saving our race. Now, do I make myself clear?" she asked him in a low and foreboding voice. Her voice was just as icy as her eyes and made Demmin Nass, a fearless lethal man, shiver. That was the response she needed and turned to Lord Rahl. "The next time I see you Lord Rahl, I will have this man confessing everything he knows"

"You have until the next full moon" he told her. She nodded, thinking all she needed was a day. She was the best and always broke her prisoners within two days. Sometimes within minutes. She turned her back on them both and begun to approach the wagon. Her body was straight and her muscles taught. She slowly placed back her weapon and starred straight ahead at her wagon whilst the other soldiers stood to attention in respect and fear. Lord Rahl stood smiling and turned to face Demmin Nass, still reeling from the pain he felt.

"We better go. I have other pressing matters to attend to" he told him, intending there to be no objections. Demmin Nass gave a singular nod.

"Yes, my Lord" and with that he followed closely behind Lord Rahl as did the other soldiers.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

He was awakened by his head colliding with the wooden wall around him. Groaning, albeit barely, his vision slowly begun to return to him. The ground beneath him was moving with no coherence. Gravel could be heard being crunched, stones being hit. Then he heard hooves hitting the ground. Frowning, he heard leather whipping flesh and knew he must be in a horse driven wagon. Looking to the ground below him, all he saw was blood. Blood he was sure was his own. Just to the side he found a red leather boot- Denna's boot. Zedd was unsuccessful at saving him. It confused him- why couldn't a wizard, as powerful as Zedd, not bring down this vixen? As his mind rattled with questions, he stayed facing the ground. He was too weak and in too much pain to do anything else.

"It is about time" she told him. Richard didn't answer. "No retort? How very unlike you" she told him. Using her boot, she slammed him into the far wall of the wagon. It was then he found his wrists shackled tightly with a golden thick chain. The chains, tugging painfully on his wrists, made him squirm. Grunting, he was now on his side and able to look ahead. In front of him sat Denna along with another captive beside her. He was dressed in gray rags, torn and encrusted with blood. He had dark brown shaggy hair and grey eyes. The captive remained by Denna's side. He himself was shackled and had several scars and bruises. His nose, crooked, told Richard it had been broken. The captive seemed to almost be grovelling Denna, awaiting her to command him to do something. He looked helpless, broken. Richard felt for the poor man.

"Where am I?" he asked in a low hoarse tone. Denna, smiling, turned to her other captive. The moment she looked at him, he brightened him and sat upright, ready to hear her speak to him.

"Tell him who I am, Simon. What my race are about. Tell him how deadly it is to resist. Tell him!" she demanded. He smiled, nodding rapidly, and turned to face Richard.

"She is Mistress Denna. She is a Mord'Sith. There are hundreds and each and every one of them are the personal body guards to Lord Rahl. They were trained and brought up to torture and get information at any means necessary." Richard turned to Denna and she smiled, happy and content. "A Mord'Sith possess the power to control anyone with magic and use it against them. Killing them in an instant. No one with power is any match to a Mord'Sith" that explained it then. That was why Zedd couldn't attack her. He would have died in an instant! He felt foolish thinking Zedd wouldn't want to protect and save him. He should have known there would have been a logical explanation.

"Tell him how we torture people. Make me proud, Simon!" she told him. He begun to weep, not through sadness, but at the thought of not being able to make her proud or satisfy his mistress. Nodding once again, he turned to Richard.

"I have only ever seen my mistress torture three people – my family. She uses a weapon known as-," before he could finish the story she removed her weapon and dug it into Simon's heart. Richard gasped with shock and tried to break free to save this poor man. He screamed with pain, begged for mercy, but Denna, twisting her weapon with great intensity looked at Richard as a message to him. Simon took one final breath and fell slack, dead. Richard, panting with fury, turned to Denna.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled, "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"I brought him with me as a demonstration. All my prisoners are known as my pets, much like you now. As my pet, I will do what I want, when I want. I have no mercy, I shed no remorse. A pet is a pet. I do anything I want" she told Richard grabbing a key and unlocking the shackles from around Simon's wrists which, once released, were black and blue. Using her foot, she forcefully kicked him out the wagon. Slamming through the cloth and landing outside, she heard him roll a couple of feet as horses cried out with surprise and swerved or stopped all together. Richard could only look on with disbelief.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, looking at her weapon, "What is that thing?"

"This," she smiled, twirling it in her fingers. "Is what is called as an Agiel. A weapon filled with magic. It can cause cuts, bruise you and even break bones. As you found with my demonstration, if applied in the right places and given the right force, then I can kill anyone within seconds. This is all I need to get out the information to which Lord Rahl acquires" she said with a smirk. Richard leered at her.

"I will tell you nothing! Lord Rahl will be dead within days. I'll be sure of that!" he yelled, spitting blood onto her. He was stunned to find that the blood seemed invisible against her red leather. He then understood that was why they wore it- blood would never show up unless it splattered against their face or hair. She laughed pitifully before slamming her Agiel into Richard's neck once again. Trying to suppress his screams of agony at the shooting pain going through his body he found one scream erupting from his body. His insides felt like they were being torn from his body. Twisted, cut, put through molten fire. The pain was unbearable that before he knew it, he became unconscious.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"You're losing your touch, Denna" she spoke in respected quiet whilst pacing around the limp, hanging body in the centre of the dungeon. She would, at times, poke at the body with her long rounded wooden stick, and watch the body shake and swing. At times she would get the occasional whimper or moan from the person and it made her smile. She loved to see silent suffering as opposed to seeing the full bearing of her torture. She enjoyed it when her pets suffered in silence for it meant she was destroying their very soul. But the soul of this person, she knew, was far from broken. Denna, hands clasped behind her back, stood with her feet hip width apart. Her body was straight and her jaw flexed as her frustration, at the comment, took hold. As quick as it formed, it went, and she smiled.

"I pray you repeat that statement, Constance" said Denna more of a command then a simple plea. Constance, her long braid of brown hair swung lifelessly behind her as she came around the corner of the circle to be in front of Denna. The small, dank room smelt of rotten flesh and putrid animals and people. A small dripping echoed down the numerous halls, reverberating from the thick black stoned walls and ceilings. Torches lay at rest on the walls, spaced far between but giving the needed light. The room they were in sat 5 stands with 6 long thick white candles in each holster, burning brightly. Flickering of yellow and orange illuminated the dank room. The centre housed a black bottomless pit and over it hung a male. His hands were chained by rusted metal. He had several cuts on his body, each one oozing blood. Dark black and blue bruises rested over his entire body. Many fresh, others old but reforming.  
He was topless, his muscles in constant agony. His green trousers were covered in blood, sweat and dirt. He uttered a painful moan and lolled his head, but didn't awaken from his comatose sleep.

"I bare you no disrespect" smiled Constance, holding up her hands of innocents. Her red Mord'Sith outfit squeaked from the pressure. Denna raised one eyebrow, doubting her friend's response. Denna, once again, was playing one of her games. One she knew Constance would not want to win. "I say what I say because, Denna, Lord Rahl sent me" Denna raised her eyebrows and continued to listen. "He wants to know what is taking so long with this simple man?" asked Constance, her cockiness retuning. Feeling she's in charge of the conversation at the mention of Lord Rahl. Denna shifted her position and grinned.

"This is no simple man, Constance. Far from it. He's something special. It's for this reason why I've yet to break him"

"It has been three days, Denna" reminded Constance. "Three!" she emphasised. Denna remained silent in her stance. "The last time it took you this many days to break a person was" she stopped herself suddenly, ashamed, and looked up at Denna.

"Say it" she told her in her calm yet cold expression. Constance gave a single nod.

"Was your father" she finished. Denna's eyebrow twitched as she starred at Constance and then gripped her Agiel. Constance made a note of it and her hand moved ever so slightly towards her own Agiel. "Now Denna, you know now is not the best time to fight. Not on Lord Rahl's time especially"

"Indeed" calmed Denna, removing her hand from her Agiel. Constance also relaxed and smiled. "What else did he want to address?" Constance smiled at how smart Denna was.

"He wants me to take over. To train this man. Lord Rahl fears you're losing your touch"

"Not at all" said Denna, "I'm getting closer. But I'll tell you what, how about we-," before able to continue the male in the centre coughed. Both turning, they watch as he opens his eyes, slowly. Once fully open he smiled which confused both Mord'Sith.

"Mistress Denna" he grinned. Denna, eyes wide, turned to Constance who looked suspicious. "How may I please you?" he asked.

"You can start by telling me your actual name" she started, walking closer to him. He frowned.

"It's Elvin, you know that mistress" he told her. Denna's face tensed up and she grabbed for her Agiel. With a scream, she placed the tip of her Agiel into his stomach. Through gritted teeth, he growled with pain. The pain shot through his body in a flash and wouldn't stop. It had no mercy, as did its wielder. Blood begun to form around the wound as Denna removed the Agiel. The blood dripped from his stomach and down into the bottomless pit.

"Don't test me! I know you faked your name. I was able to get information from the Queen's personal eyes and ears that they have neither heard or seen of you until 3 days ago when you entered the castle with an old man and girl" Richard, raising his eyebrows with surprise that he'd been in Denna's captive for 3 days, quickly lowered them and instead, tried to break free from his shackles. She laughed at his efforts. "It's pointless to fight" she told him and drives her Agiel into his stomach with such impact that he lifts up. This time, he begun to scream, desperately trying to break free. "The harder you fight, the stronger the Agiel will be!" she screamed at him, releasing her weapon. Richard, gasping hard, tried to regain his bearings before he finds himself in another coma. Turning back to Constance, gripping her Agiel in her hands, prepares to strike. "That'll be all Constance"

"But I really think you should listen to Lord Rahl!" she advised.

"I will do this my way, as I've always done. Now leave us and tell Lord Rahl that I will break this pathetic man and I will get him the answers that he desires". Constance, nodding reluctantly and unconvinced, turns to walk down the only hallway leading into the room. Denna, smiling at Richard, made her way closer to him, her Agiel twiddling in-between her fingers. "Why do you fight me so?" she asked innocently, almost hurt. His lifeless expression, an expression she had grown to know, looked back at her. His eyes were dead, starring into nothing.

"I will not risk her life" he said under his breath. His entire body went slack. But he wasn't dead, he wasn't unconscious. He was in another world. Denna, frowning, slammed her Agiel into his stomach once again, drawing blood, but Richard remained unmoving. He only flinched and gently convulsed from the pain which seemed so distant to him. Then he stunned her. He done what no one had ever done before. Something which made her back step and question the power of her Agiel.

He smiled.

As she rammed her Agiel into his stomach once again, blood foaming from his mouth, he remained smiling. Looking into the dark walls. This only enraged Denna more that she slammed the Agiel across his face. Her fists then got to work on his face. Every hit however had ill effect. He remained lifeless, smiling, content, happy.

**-o-o-o-**

It was bright. The sun shone brightly. He could feel the hot rays beating onto his relaxed taught body. A moan of ecstasy escaped him as she caressed his hard muscles in his arms, tracing down to his body, circling around his nipple. She moaned back. Her soft brown hair tickling his face. She starred at him, smiling. The sound of rippling water set the mood perfectly as they both lay by the lake. "Don't stop thinking about me" she told him softly. He grinned at her. She then moved her lips closer and kissed him gently on the lips. Her lips were soft, welcoming, relaxing. It made him smile more and he took in a deep breath at the fresh water. At the sweet scent of the grass and the foot which lay rested on the grass nearby. "I love you" she whispered to him meaning every word.

**-o-o-o-**

"I love you too" he said, starring off into space. Denna frowned until she finally realised what he was doing. She couldn't help but smile.

"You are indeed smart" but what he didn't know was that he made a fatal mistake…

**To be continued…**

So there you have it. Another chapter done and dusted. What did you think of this chapter? The Mord'Sith was finally revealed- Denna! Lord Rahl asks of her to gain the information on who Richard really is. At any cost! Whilst in the wagon, Denna's pet explains the existence of a Mord'Sith before killing him to prove a point of her power and of her weapon, the Agiel.

At the torture dungeon, Denna speaks with a fellow Mord'Sith, Constance. Constance explains that Lord Rahl and herself fear that Denna is losing her touch when, after 3 days, she's still unable to break Richard and gain any information. But as she leaves and Denna resumes training Richard, he partitions his mind to think of Kahlan.

What will happen next? 3 days have passed so where is Kahlan? What has happened to Zedd? What has befallen Jessica and Rachel? Is the box safe? What does Jessica know about Kahlan? Whose the person in the black cloak? How do people know Kahlan is Mother Confessor? What is Dennee and her men doing? So many questions that will only be answered with reviews. So please review this chapter and until next time…


End file.
